


钓鱼执法

by lucky_egg001



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 53
Words: 90,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky_egg001/pseuds/lucky_egg001
Summary: 李德警官卧底钓鱼执法，遇到缉毒警察900的狗血故事。。





	1. Chapter 1

盖文警官开始查仿生人俱乐部的案子，他讨厌跟仿生人有关的案子，可是最近这类案子越来越多了，如果他还想着升职的话，就必须得接。所以他还是接了。这是一个小小的微不足道的关于“仿生人俱乐部使用二手改装以及销赃仿生人”的案子。

但是这类案件是很棘手的 ，经常有市民声泪俱下仿佛家人失踪一样的来警局报案，说他的仿生人被绑架了，假如已经被抹去了追踪ID又无法拿到序列号来验证的话（就像采集人类指纹）这就是个无头案。这类市民会锲而不舍，疯狂投诉警局。

依然是一个声泪俱下的失主报案，失主通过自己的小道消息得知他家的RK900被卖给了一家仿生人俱乐部。这个俱乐部是注册合法的，检查的时候毫无问题。警方拿不到搜查证，人手有限，毫无证据，所以局长把这个烫手活儿给了整日价野心勃勃找机会积极表现的盖文。

“不过就是被偷了，再买个不就行了？有钱人不买失窃保险的嘛，甚至不会有损失！”盖文表示不理解。

“这不是我们能管的，他们就要原来那个！“

接着盖文发现了一个问题：”RK900不是政府订单吗？“

在办公室移交案件的康纳就在他身侧，回答道：“RK900由于量产，私人可购买，许多有经济实力的用户将RK900当做保镖使用，他出厂就带有伴侣功能的配件，机体又较为符合审美。确实容易被盯上，有时候，这些失窃仿生人一进入地下工作室，就被拆散成几个部件，再次拼装。所以非常难以调查。”

说到配件，盖文不禁向他这个塑料同事的下半身瞅了一眼，心想：”哦，安德森的漂亮小贵宾需要装的显然是个洞，而不是一条大JJ。警用型用这种外貌本来就是多此一举！“

“这个案件就你负责，别搞砸了。”局长说。

“唯一的问题是序列号，这类销赃点，脸部序列号伪造为合法，但不可能替换掉身体上所有的，只要拿到其中一个失窃的序列号就能证明销赃，最容易的的方式是——“

流氓警探惯用手法——钓鱼执法，盖文毫不犹豫。他略微乔装打扮，装作嫖客混进了俱乐部。

这跟伊甸园的氛围可不一样，这是个主要接待男同志的俱乐部。

外面是仿生人脱衣舞表演，充满了口哨，尖叫，震耳欲聋的噪音。到处是荧光色俗不可耐的装修和六块腹肌T字裤。包厢里会有单人表演，而后面的小隔间才是正题。

盖文自认为自己是个直男，装成买男人的嫖客已经是绝大牺牲了。身为警察，就不能计较这个。

不过，当入场五分钟之后，有人在拥挤的看客堆里摸他屁股的时候，他炸了，瞬间抓住那只手腕，把它扭向反关节处，“嗨！老兄！看着点儿！！”他警告。

对方是个壮汉，被扭得有些疼痛，然而见这小子桀骜不驯的狠劲，还是决定别惹事，这里有得是性感温顺的塑胶美人可以挑选。他不想败兴，于是啐了一口走掉了。

盖文在台上找不到RK900那张跟RK800相似的讨人厌的脸，他记起了线人提供的情报。

他千辛万苦找到了二楼看场子的，他当然也不是老板，不过足够了，他向【针头】出示了【信物】，那是一个盖在手背上的荧光印记，一周内洗不掉。有了这个，他就可以心照不宣的要【不公开】的货色了。但必须慢慢来。

“行啊，老兄，要什么样的？”对方在沙发上抽着烟，打量这个新客。

盖文开始试图形容：“带点劲儿的，高大壮硕，白种，蓝眼睛，冷漠点儿的，不近人情的统治力……就好像……就好像他才是主人。”这是他看完RK900广告宣传片后得出的结论。他不能直接说出来，不然显得太有目的了。

【针头】瞧着眼前这个面色有些尴尬，吸着鼻子垂着头的年轻人，他一直在避免眼神接触，表情生涩，不过很正常，谁来这里买春会想让人看清脸呢？

这可怜的家伙看起来像是个憋了不少日子，看得出不是经年的嫖客，而且并没有毒瘾，

或许是个终于压抑不了骚劲儿的深柜bottom，急需一根大JJ来安慰他饥渴的肉体，

但那些正经的俱乐部很多规矩，客人并不想遵守。

他身上的穿着和鞋能看出富裕程度，应该是个钱包鼓鼓的主。或许这是最好的一类客人了。稍微让他在乐一乐的时候再搞点【东西】助兴，一切就顺理成章了。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

【part2】

盖文被领到地下室包间之前，先被搜了身，确认他没有带枪什么的。搜身的是个高大壮硕的咬着烟头的真人，针头的小弟BK ,盖文硬挺着才在对方摸他裤裆附近的时候没有呵斥，这是正常程序，他也经常搜别人的身，这家伙没有出格。但总觉得那表情令人火大，接着他被塞了一个平板终端，很简陋的那种，甚至不是三维的，里头有可以选的，数量不算多，但从他记忆的资料里可以看出来都是很稀有的高级品，用这个价位嫖甚至有点太甩卖了。

盖文翻了一阵，终于翻到了他想要的。

“我要这个！”盖文兴奋的点着那张冷漠且熟悉的脸孔。脸上有个红杠。

“这个不行，在维修。你可以要那个PX077，身高相同，家伙也一样大。”小弟不耐烦的说，

“我可以加钱。我就要这个！”盖文塞了一张二十美元在小弟皮夹克前兜里。，那小弟勉为其难用蓝牙对讲机确认了一下，又改口。“哦，老兄你运气不错，那台好像又能用了。”

接着盖文一脸悻悻的走进了幽暗的房间。这是他们提供给嫖客的【钟点包间】。一进去盖文的背上就起了一层冷汗，他大概把装嫖客的事儿想的太容易了。

为什么这里会有这些充满了糟糕氛围的金属刑架，钢管床，墙上挂着皮鞭和项圈？

把情趣包厢搞成中世纪审判所，这特么什么毛病？

伊甸园可不是这样的，伊甸园的床是糖果色的，真皮的，六种照明方式，花哨服务终端还能点饮料呢！  
“在这儿等一会儿，从货到开始算时间，现金付款，每个客人出门就会给货删一次记忆，你完全不用担心，你也不用留什么真名ID和信用卡信息，大家都安全。这儿半小时最低起，哦，你要一小时？可以——任何道具你都能用，我们消过毒，也可以对【它】干任何事，不会反抗的，但别弄坏，假如你不满意了也别揍得太狠，不然一赔十，为你的荷包想想，老兄！“  
BK这么说，他上下打量了一下盖文，突然又补了一句：”对了，安卓可以勃起一整晚，所以得悠着点儿，上回有个家伙嗨过头了，还是我给叫的救护车，用纳米手术修复屁眼可不好受。“说着还做了一个下流的手势，自以为幽默的朝他露出熏黄的牙。  
盖文花了很大力气才克制住脾气没揍人。


	3. Chapter 3

【part3】

 

盖文讨厌仿生人, 假如要嫖 。他也情愿去找人类 女孩儿，重点在于尽管不情愿，他好像必须要扮演一个痴迷塑料玩具的同志色情狂，至少装到取得序列号，接着平平安安出门为止 。

“现在开始就靠里德警官的睿智啦！你得豁出去！“ 他鼓励自己。  
因为这只是个“小小的，微不足道”的销赃失窃案罢了，所以 没搭档的他就一个人来了，并没有要求什么傻乎乎的后援。PDP有很多先进的隐蔽设备，包括定位器，可联网呼叫增援，还有 左手的手表上有个扫描序列号的微型装置，所以待会儿他 只要把rk900扫一遍就可以。

前提是让仿生人把皮肤层去了。 掩饰有点难，OK ，告诉他："宝贝儿，我想看看你性感的塑胶皮肤才能硬起来， 让我抚摸你的膝盖接缝。腹股沟，锁骨两侧，还有哪儿？手腕静动脉三厘米或者大腿内外侧面…… 看看你火辣的隐蔽序列号是不是拼装和失窃的，呸，真变态。“

他的胡思乱想在另外一扇门打开的时候就停下了。

正门已经锁了，这扇门比较隐蔽，像是专门提供给“货物”进出的。

 

从门外径直走进来的是他要的RK900没错，  
这个型号跟RK800长得真像！  
但感觉则完全不同，这家伙跟安德森家的小贵宾实在像是两个种类。这一只大概是德国牧羊犬吧？  
高大，健壮，肌肉匀称的白种男性范本，而且还是黑发。蓝眼睛带着一种无机质的冰冷。

让盖文不由自主的感觉到一种威胁。  
或许这是一个警察分辨对手威胁程度的本能反应。他往后退了一步。结果发现自己就站在床边，于是他失去平衡一屁股坐在了并不柔软的床上。

RK900朝他走过来，穿一件东洋款式的睡袍，里面空无一物，只穿着一件丁字裤。  
这件东洋睡袍又该死的松垮和垂坠，敞开的V字部分可以清晰的看到这家伙轮廓分明的胸肌和颜色浅淡的乳头。随着他行走的动作，希腊男性神祗般的身形曲线暴露无遗。  
袍子被大腿掀开的时候，包裹着硕大配件的黑色T字裤赫然在目，并且薄得令人发指。那玩意儿的狰狞轮廓完全的暴露出来了。盖文觉得自己好像直接就看到了上面的粗筋。  
日，为什么一个塑胶玩具要把那些都做出来？  
盖文承认自己无法淡定了，这好像太逼真了，一声FUCK.想要拔腿就闪人，去他妈的案子，还有其他方式的！  
但RK900已经开口了：“您好，先生，我的名字叫大卫。很高兴您选择了我。接下去的一个小时里我将满足您的一切要求。”


	4. Chapter 4

【part4】  
RK900-比RK800更合适潜伏，调查，保护和谍报活动，因此用途更广泛，而且因为FBI的某些潜伏任务需要用到亲密关系，所有伴侣配件都齐全。甚至在这方面软硬件特别用心。

所以RK900确实饱受各方青睐。民用评价很高，虽然售价高昂，却已经断货。

这也是为什么BLUE俱乐部，明知道那是赃物，还是会要，这台收来便宜，改一下重点部位序列号拿来接客没人会发现的。RK900来的时候已重置。和其他来这儿“上班”的伴侣安卓一样，刺头重新给他安排了一些技能模块，以及一段行为触发指令。

当遇到合适的客人的时候，他们就会给那些嗨得意乱情迷的客人介绍一点助兴的小药品。看起来像是合法的威哥，以及稍微不那么合法，但无伤大雅的嗅瓶（类似春药），来让客人能够自信满满的与永动机们玩儿的合拍~~要知道，没有几个人类会甘心花了钱之后眼睁睁的看着他们性感火辣的仿生人空躺着，而自己偏偏“无能为力“。所以，最后，总有几个涉世未深或者毫无防备，贪图享乐的家伙会上钩，他们最终会选择【硬货】。没错，刺头除了仿生人的色0-情交易，还有红冰交易，这个方式隐匿狡猾。并且他有人罩着，从来没失过风。

与此同时，RK900原型机-大卫在DPD缉毒组报道，他的第一个任务就是调查关于红冰在本地红灯区的新下线。大卫首先用大规模排除模型算法画出了犯罪地图，划定了街区，又花了三分钟，在资料库里搜索到一台关于RK900被销赃到红灯区某俱乐部的报案记录，大卫经过计算，认为这是最快进入案件核心的方式。因为这家BLUE在嫌疑地点圈定范围内。这完全是混沌效应下的巧合涟漪。大卫认为自己很幸运。五分钟后，任务申报全部资料已经放到了队长面前。

队长约翰满头黑线，这家伙才刚进门屁股都没坐热呢，怎么就要申请卧底任务了？会不会搞太大。

他不认为仿生人能成功，俱乐部会改装，重置系统，还会删除记忆，大卫就算混进去，也不可能成功的收集情报和证据。何况——RK900很贵，刚来几天就出事（极有可能是报废），写报告会写死。

大卫说：“RK型原型机有了云任务平台，不存在重置删除的问题，这些地下工作室的终端功率跟我的比算法太慢跟不上，我会反向在他们的终端上伪造数据假象，让他们以为他们重置以及删除成功了，所有代码我都可以重写一遍伪装起来，您不用担心我会露出破绽。我会事先抹去自己原来的部件序列号重新伪造烫印和那台RK900互换身份。“

“我提醒你，在那儿你就得暂时当个性-爱仿生人，你懂吗？那就意味着……”约翰属于把安卓当人看的那类人类，当然，RK900来了之后很挑战他的三观。这家伙做事方式太可怕了。

“我懂，这意味任务负荷的加剧。但依然是在我可执行范围内，RK900型号考虑过这点，在这方面的软硬件上都做的很完善。您不用担心。“

“呃，我不是说你不行……我是说你的个人……”队长无力的伸出手指着他，艰难考虑措辞。

“再次提醒您。在所有组别中，缉毒组的潜伏行动中探员死亡率是最高的，希望您考虑到这点而同意让我去。毕竟我不会死亡。而人类的生命不能重来。”大卫的神色很认真，

队长扶额：“行吧，假如你自愿，但我先说一句，第一要务保护自己（因为很贵），第二要务别闹太大，证据优先。抓捕不在你任务范围内。”

“是的，谢谢。”


	5. Chapter 5

【钓鱼执法 part5】

rk900大卫在俱乐部仓库里 找到了另外一台900。不出所料，是那台申报失窃的 民用款没有任务平台，且曾被磁场震荡， 被洗了好几遍重置，所以很难靠自己恢复。

他伸手检查了一下后 给了这台一段恢复代码 让他自行苏醒 。

“DpD查案 请配合 ！”

“我是谁我在哪儿我的主人呢？我似乎被暗算了。”

“你失窃了， 现在专业点。动用你的能力不惊动看守脱逃，但不要回你主人那里 请待在辑毒组。”

他们 用脑内三秒沟通完信息， 两台900中穿着衣服的那个开始迅速脱光。

他们用极为有条不紊并迅速的节奏确认了序列号。大卫用仪器抹去自己序列号 然后重新烫上对方的 把所有东西包括衣物交给他：“你失窃前是个保镖， 振作点 。安全路线我已经传你了 假如逃离失败，你就见不到李奥了。”这很有激励作用。失窃的900成功撤退。

一小时之后 。到了开业例行的检查。整备技师启动了RK900：“嗨 宝贝儿，醒醒 接客了。RK900.亚当-现在重复一下。”“我叫大卫。”“咦？又出问题了？BUG真TM的多！”

但他查了一遍还是没查出系统问题，百思不得其解。

这时候内场小弟急着要人 ，技师放弃了治疗，说：“凑合用吧。真烦人”

名字不算大BUG。

于是他拍拍“大卫”的肩膀，扫了一下今晚第一笔生意的条码。接着命令道：“这是个生客。你得好好表现，让他搞完还想搞，假如他开始爽，你就用这个……”他把一小包药放进睡袍兜里。“用了这些或许他会想留你过夜的，嗨，但别理他，让他明天再来。”

成分分析-类兴奋剂，-没有具体编号的黑市春药，但不是红冰-

慢慢来。不能指望第一次就成功。我必须寻找更充分的证据。

大卫在接入本地智脑的时候，搜索了一番所有未加密的资料，试图成为合格的接客机器人，必要的时候甚至得成为最出色最受欢迎的，那才可能接触到更多信息。

当他走进【黑色】房间的时候，看到了他的客人。

他现在暂时不能联网。因为会被网络管理员发现信息流，只能先用内置分析器。

白种男性。32至36岁，179CM，79KG左右，脸部陈旧性伤痕，可能从事危险职业。手上有茧，或许是装修工，职业罪犯，警察。

肢体语言有些抗拒不安，或许因为这是第一次来这里购买仿生人服务。跟自己一样的新手。

大卫单膝跪到了床边，把视平线放低到与对方对视。他就跪在这位客人的双腿之间。一个暗示自己屈服，对方很安全的姿势。

对方果然安静下来，比较镇静了。

“您的名字？”

“盖……盖文”一不小心就讲了真名。盖文急忙挽回。“叫这个就可以。反正不是真名。”

“盖文先生，请让我为服务。我可以叫你盖文吗？这样会令你放松一点。”他伸出手掌。放在对方的膝盖上，没有放到大腿上。对于还在不安的某人来说 ，这让他不那么警觉。

盖文看着眼前这个漂亮的仿生人，近看他的蓝眼睛像是紫灰色的，而RK800是一双温顺的暖融融的褐色眼珠，

他们真的很像，但又完全不会搞错。

他想起自己在警局里只要一说到那些塑胶屁股就被汉克怼，现在自己可是花了钱的客人，可以为所欲为的欺负和羞辱这些——呃，不，先办案子！

盖文伸手指下意识的拂过鼻根，他说：”随便你怎么叫，先……先去……“他四下看了看，看到了浴室，对，在那儿可以很好的隐蔽自己的行动，看看这家伙的序列号。

“服侍您清洁吗？好的。”


	6. Chapter 6

【part6 】  
当盖文说出这句话的时候，他并没有细想，然而RK900却立刻开始了流程运行。  
他在盖文面前脱下了睡袍，放到床边，接着开始脱盖文的外套。  
盖文这才意识到，自己刚才的抉择貌似有个极大的问题——  
“请让我替你脱掉衣服。”RK900说。  
没错，聪明的里德警官，你没想到吗？洗澡的话，你也得脱啊！——盖文颇有点骑虎难下。不安的躲开RK900伸过来的手指，象征性的脱下了外套。靠在浴室门上，挠了挠鼻子，说：“呃，先跟我进去。”  
【目标不肯肢体接触或者尽快进入正题，这意味着，他并不满意，只是不知出于什么原因，他没有改变自己的选择。】RK900用行为分析得出结果，【不能让他改变选择，假如第一次就因为不受客人喜爱而被退回，将会对任务制造更多不确定因素。】  
于是大卫跟着盖文进入了浴室。盖文正下意识的寻找安全出口，没有后窗，封死了。整个浴室都笼罩在粉红的照明里。接着他看到了镜子里的RK900，就在他身后。  
当他要退后的时候，RK900抵住了他的去路，将他抱了个满怀。把他困在洗手台和自己之间。  
   
“盖文。白天的事儿总是让人烦心，你或许有些累，需要休息，我会帮你洗个淋浴，接着是一场放松全身的按摩。如果你不想做其他的事，那我就不会做。一切都是你说了算。“  
RK900的嗓音跟RK800很近似，那种似乎总是压抑着什么的内敛，不过RK900更磁性沉厚一些。这是一种为了谈判安抚紧张情绪而设计过的极具说服力和诱导感的语调与声音，经过赛博生命的严格测试，对百分之八十的人类都奏效。  
盖文并不是剩下的那百分之二十。  
“呃……我确实有点累了，或许只是按摩的话。我也会付钱的。”盖文终于找到了一个绝好台阶，他急促的说。  
【初步达成。他暂时不会改变主意。】  
【很好，有机会扫描他的序列号了！】  
RK900继续用模拟出的最谦卑的口吻道：“你可以对我做任何事，你是我的主人。我的一切行为都是为了取悦你，请命令我。”  
盖文吃惊地看着这卖力讨好的性爱机器人，说真的，这很对味儿。他突然有种暗爽的感觉，这才是正确的方式嘛，我下命令，我说了算，而塑胶屁股们只能言听计从！  
接着，他痛快的脱掉了T恤，解开皮带。坐在浴缸边缘，看着RK900温顺的替他脱长裤，感觉自己就像个奴隶主。  
“是这种感觉。天哪。我还真乐在其中了？”盖文进了淋浴间，看见RK900也跟了进来。  
“盖文，你的手表。”仿生人提醒。  
盖文说：“哦，它防水。别在意。”  
他现在浑身赤裸，只左腕突兀的带着一块金属手表。内耳塞着定位器和紧急联络器。  
他把RK900的手腕拉近：“我第一次玩儿仿生人，让我看看你的塑胶皮肤。”  
“那会让你兴奋吗。盖文？”RK900意外了一下。  
“呃，是的！这没什么大不了的。看看能怎么样？会让你停机吗？你只需要服从！”盖文感觉自己真他妈像个变态。  
【异常性癖，傲慢，时常反悔，用发怒掩盖真实心理。很可能还伴随着习惯性撒谎和欺凌弱小的行为，他通常不会诚实说出需求。】  
RK900露出了手臂上的塑胶皮肤。  
盖文装作欣赏的样子，把手表扫上了安卓的脉门。  
这是个合法序列号。耳机里的警示声提醒了他。  
不是这个，那么。  
“跪下。让我看看你的脸。”  
安卓在跪下并仰望他的时候，打开了浴室的自动控制花洒，热水淋在盖文赤裸的身体上。  
他吓了一跳，但是没说什么。这当然就是所谓的情趣了。正好可以掩盖掉一些东西。  
盖文被花洒淋湿了，热水很舒服。他的仿生人跪在他脚前。  
尽管自己浑身一丝不挂了，而仿生人还穿着一条薄到不行的内裤，但这就更让盖文感觉到了对方只是一个奴隶机器，他才是主宰。  
他俯视他，看着这张英俊又显得有些无辜的脸。  
【宝贝儿，你被偷了，你自己都不知道吗？让我看看你是不是赃物。】盖文心里念叨，故作色-情的抚摸着RK900的面颊。  
RK900十分配合的露出了脸部的塑胶。  
“扫描成功。合法。”  
该死——盖文露出了一点懊恼的神色。  
RK900观察客人。现在他满足了客人的特殊要求，但似乎让对方更不满意。问题出在哪儿？  
   
【他很不满意。问题或许在于我太顺从，在俱乐部资料中，这类客人曾经频繁的出现过，他们通常有类似的性格特征，一开始总是企图扮演自大狂和奴隶主，证明自己对事物的掌控力，然而很快会屈服于仿生人给予的前列腺高潮和被控制被驯服的心理快感。】  
于是RK900开始行动，他再次回到了人类的样貌。在盖文摸他锁骨的时候，他也悄然的摸索盖文的小腿。然后慢慢的抚摸他的大腿后侧。盖文躲了躲，却没有更多挣扎，因为在热水里，仿生人亲昵的触摸其实很舒服。RK900摸上了盖文的大腿。  
“嗨，你……你停下。”  
在热水里待了会儿后，盖文就放松了下来。三心二意的，  
这时候才发现了仿生人的不老实。  
然而这一次，仿生人没停下，RK900用那张跟康纳极为相似的脸，轻轻的贴上了他胯部。  
“盖文。用嘴吸吮会很舒服的。请试试看。”  
盖文吃惊的不是这句男-妓服务用台词，而是他自己居然硬了。  
老天 ，什么时候？但是硬了就是硬了。  
RK900把【那玩意儿】放进了嘴。若无其事的使用起了他成套的技能……  
“不不，我应该阻止他！”但因为一下子信息量太多，盖文来不及做出第一选择，他的老二就已经被一个温暖，舒服，软滑的地方所包裹。  
“哦，上帝，这他妈真的很舒服！”盖文脑中一片空白。热水从他烫红的皮肤上流过，而他背心窜起一股触电般的快感。


	7. Chapter 7

#底特律：变人#900盖文【钓鱼执法 PART7】

RK900很明白此刻人类的感觉。他利用了他的传感器，可以分析出眼前这个白种男人愉快的分泌着前液，从量上判断他有一阵没发泄过，或许是因为工作太繁忙或者没有固定伴侣造成的。  
仿生人舌尖的动作，让盖文情不自禁的发出了一点呻吟，但自己马上就克制住了。只剩下热水花洒下那低沉急促的喘息。他懊恼的想要抓住仿生人的短发拉开他，但由于正好被整个吞下，那只手掌改变了目的，下意识的把大卫的脑袋摁向自己，甚至揉搓了一下。  
大卫判断，再多尝试着用自己的舌尖刮过他的出口一次的话，他就得泄出来了。  
然而光是这样恐怕还是不行的，因为那点SJ的短暂快感太过普通了，仅仅比这个男人平时自己套弄并发泄好上一点点罢了，不足够让面前正当盛年的健康白种男人获得持久的高潮体验。当一切结束，他软下来，就会把自己当做一个用过的飞机杯一样，兴味索然的扔到一边，然后付钱走人。说不定因为不明原因的厌恶情绪，还会骂上几句，批评一通。  
这就有点糟糕了。  
“盖文”需要更加持久的快感，更激烈的兴奋感，无法自控的性饥渴，以便让“大卫”得到下一次指名。  
RK900认为这个【生客】实在是个上佳的突破口，只要BLUE利用仿生人引诱吸食以及贩卖红冰的行为实行，并被他记录和拿到罪证，那么他就能够出色的完成这次缉毒任务了。  
盖文喘息着：“怎么停下了？继续啊！”  
反正都已经吸了，那就吸出来再集中精神办正事儿啊，可大卫却停下了。这什么狗屁服务啊。  
仿生人站起来，搂住他：“淋浴太久会让你晕眩的，盖文。请擦干身体，我们到床上继续，我会服务到你满意为止。”  
盖文推开他：“别碰我！”这家伙光溜溜只穿着一条内裤就抱过来，还是让盖文极度不适应，他可不是GAY，太恶心了，他选择性忘记刚才是谁一脸享受的挺胯的。  
“好的，盖文，我尽量。”仿生人拿来了干燥的浴巾替他服务。脾气极好，但又似乎不容他拒绝的把他的身体擦干。在盖文还没反应过来之前就伸过健壮的手臂抱起了他，把他连同浴巾一起抱出浴室放到床上。  
盖文确实有点晕，不知自己怎么就上了床，然后就被剥开了浴巾，浑身一丝不挂而干爽的躺在一堆枕头上，那个大卫则在他双腿之间，扶着他的……  
“嗨！停下，我……”他突然想起来自己的任务。还没完呢，他应该继续找失窃序列号。  
在犹豫的档口。大卫再次含住了他半硬的，还在渴求状态的老二。并动手放肆的抚摸他。根本没听他的“不要碰”的命令。  
盖文是想要集中注意力的——但是，妈的，这仿生人表子的活儿真好，好到他简直无法思考。还是等先射一炮再说吧，这些塑胶屁股满脑子就是这些，是程序规定的，我能怎么办？  
但是这一次，他还是没能射出来。  
因为大卫每当他临门一脚的时候就是不给那最后的刺激。  
“你他妈怎么回事。吸啊！”盖文拿脚踢他的肚子。他知道仿生人最怕攻击这里。  
但不小心踢到了什么柔软但也坚硬的东西，他用脚趾确认了一下，有点烫。  
接着盖文立刻就意识到那是什么。  
混蛋！哦，仿生人当然会勃起，刚才看场子的怎么说来着？能硬一整夜。那玩意儿——他收回脚掌。  
大卫的蓝眼睛的瞳孔收缩了一下，看向他。为了更逼真，他刚才就打开了所有反应通道的开关。换句话说，现在他的仿生器官是有感觉的。  
“看什么看？”  
盖文在枕头上架着胳膊，悻悻地命令道：“嗨，塑胶屁股，我知道你在耍花招，要么在一分钟内让我射出来要不然就……”  
他刚想说“滚”，然后突然意识到自己来这里的【正事儿】。  
对了，还有多少时间？  
他看了看手表，刚过了20分钟。  
当他低头看表的时候。大卫认为自己需要挽救一下这个岌岌可危的局面，看表不是好征兆，这证明对方心不在焉，满意度极低。


	8. Chapter 8

#底特律：变人#900盖文【钓鱼执法 PART8】

大卫安抚客人：“抱歉，我以为你想要多享受一会儿，我这就遵命。一分钟以内。”  
他说，然后把暴躁的男人摁回原位。他的手掌有意无意的拂过盖文已经热烫而泛起红晕的胸口和腹肌，然后再次在大腿根的性感带之间徘徊。几乎每一下抚摸都能引起对方细微的战栗，这个人类其实很敏感，随手摸到的性感带都可以被挑起兴奋，但他只想射。  
盖文如愿以偿的终于享受到了那临门一脚，仿生舌头果然不同凡响。那一刻他简直脑中一片空白，浑身都轻飘飘的，有多久没有这么爽过一发了？最近忙着处理层出不穷的安卓治安问题，他都没闲心搞一搞。  
然后当他进入贤者时间的时候，那服务性的爱抚还未停止。缓解了他高潮之后大腿的痉挛和小腹的紧绷。大拇指轻柔的在他冠头附近摩挲，让那些剩余的没有力道喷出来的自由流淌。  
盖文听到了一点细微的响动，他张开眼看到仿生人近在咫尺的脸。接着在他张嘴想要呵斥他离远点的当口，大卫吸住他的嘴唇和舌头。不，不能用你的舌头干这个。刚才还吸过我的老二呢，谁允许你的！  
盖文是想要推开他，然后狠狠的教训这个安卓的，但下一刻他的屁股突然被掰开，接着他在仿生人的吸吮下发出一声急促的闷哼……  
“喂喂！！！这是干什么？两个手指？润滑剂？如果没搞错的话，它们在我的直肠里！！”  
大卫能够感觉人类瞬间的抗拒，然而这很正常，谁都不想被碰触这个脆弱的地方，何况里面还有一个位置紧贴着一枚腺体，它能够造就几乎毫无平台期和不应期的持续高潮。  
大卫精密而坚决的用他手指探索着那个紧紧裹着他的温暖地方，这是人类的内部，很有趣，很柔软，直肠内壁的应激反应像是抗拒，但假如足够坚决的进入，它又像是在迫不及待的迎接。

呼吸只是伪装，所以大卫的亲吻足够绵长，只是盖文却因为情绪激烈而整个人都窒息了，人在窒息的时候很难挣扎。  
大卫终于放开他发麻的舌头的时候，盖文顾着喘气，来不及痛骂和下令，接着他感觉到对方毫不客气的把手指整个塞进直到指根抵着他的会阴，然后又转动和揉捻。盖文喊都喊不出来，一种槽糕的酥麻让他的腰部以下的脊椎都失去了作用，他应该推开他，狠狠的揍他，这个该死的塑胶屁股想要搞他！这跟说好的不一样！。  
——事实上没有【说好】什么。里德警官，你根本没告诉他你想跟他怎么搞，因为你根本没想跟他搞！所以现在你得告诉他……  
“不，不是这样，你不能把手指……”  
大卫过滤掉无效命令，找到了正确位置。  
“啊！不！你弄疼我了！住手！我不要这个！”  
【习惯性的撒谎。经常反悔。而且总是用愤怒来掩饰真实想法。】  
盖文突然停止了嚎叫，发出一声仿佛噎住的喉音，开始急促的小声喘息。  
找到了，这个男人的G点位置比较浅，无论是手指还是自己的仿生器官应该都可以轻易够到。并按摩它。被碰到合适的位置之后，客人开始爽了。  
大卫又按摩了一会儿，他承认自己觉得有趣，盖文是一个挑战任务，人类的激烈反应让他有了动力，他开始明白这项活动中互动和反馈的必要性，比如他手指转动的时候，对方每一次仿佛更崩溃的抽吸声。  
大卫观察着盖文的表情，他的脸涨红，显得疲惫而挣扎，但又很沉迷生理快感，  
胸口也泛出了漂亮的粉红色，胸毛上已经沾湿了汗水，中间的乳头颜色比嘴唇淡一点。  
大卫觉得这样的盖文比刚才傲慢嚣张的样子温顺多了，他开始想他鼻梁上的伤口是怎么来的，看起来像是某种擦伤。  
在穴口终于松软，而直肠被润滑剂填满的档口，大卫拉下自己的内裤，露出了他的仿生器官。毫无必要的惟妙惟肖，以人类对此器官的综合审美设计而成，微微有点弧度，中间部分适当的伪造了一些颜色上的过渡，对RK900颜色深一点还是浅一点，设计师曾经争论到当场吵架，但最后他们还是达成了一致。  
趁大卫脱裤衩的机会，盖文收回他的腿，但依然来不及下命令，对方又一次吻住了他，这一次舌头变得温度更高，而他一边挣扎一边发现对方力气奇大，他掰开了他的屁股，把那根逼真的塑胶YJ慢慢的顶进去，盖文开始绝望的嚎叫：“出去！我没有允许你操我！！你这个塑胶表子，没听到命令吗？”  
大卫心想：“他喜欢在床上讲脏话。或许我也应该配合一下。”  
于是盖文听见牢牢控制住他并插入他的仿生人男-妓用低沉的声音在他耳边说：“现在你是我的人类表子了。”


	9. Chapter 9

【part9】

 

盖文进行过不少次钓鱼执法，包括在网络聊天室装作十二岁小女孩在汽车旅馆房间围捕ltp 也试过装tang污警察撬开地下赌盘 他甚至不是第一次装基-佬。不幸的是那一次的经历让他加深了他的恐-同歧视。

他嘲笑汉克-安德森的安卓小nan宠。

他可从来没想过会有一天，他被一根粗大的 塑胶Y-J艹屁股。可是它发生了！

盖文愤怒至极，几乎要发疯，他刚才有挣扎吗？有在【它】搞他之前，狠狠的教训这个程序坏掉的仿生人吗？

——没有！里德警官，你刚才被他吸得欲仙欲死，魂飞天外~当他把手指伸进你的后-门的时候，你他妈还像个荡-妇一样流着水-张着双腿躺在枕头上。

要他那时候想崩了你的脑袋，你已经见上帝了。

天哪，你到底来干什么的。

“滚开！滚开！停下！不！”

他被死死压着 ，关节和肌肉的施力点都被这家伙按住，阻挠得十分彻底。他是怎么做到的？盖文的大腿紧绷着，他被迫跟着仿生人的艹入而夹紧了他，不然他就得迎接更加不可预测的顶入角度。

每一次挣扎，那玩意儿都捅得更深了 而他滑溜溜充满润滑剂的屁眼对此毫无办法。

盖文非常非常希望能让自己该死的膝盖挤到仿生人的腹部前面，然后顶开他，这样就能摆脱这个下流的处境了。  
他紧绷着身体涨红了脸，不管不顾的扭动。就像一只被带着倒刺的YJ勾住的暴躁的年轻母猫。

他大腿内侧的肌肉们在孤军奋战。他的脚趾抵不到床单。这个塑胶玩意儿太高大了，这是他开始并没有特别注意到的，因为它一来就跪下了。太难了，它不是人类，他不会放水。

盖文脸色变了，瞬间瞳孔收缩，睁大了眼睛，异常震惊的涨红了脸，短促的惨叫一声。

大卫托住盖文汗津津的腰，松开他。

“……得换个姿势。真抱歉。”大卫歉意地说。

因为客人的挣扎，刚才超过正常平均尺寸的塑胶YJ，戳到了结肠。

从刚才起大卫就注意到了，或许他不应该整个放进去。盖文看起来有段时间没有酣畅的X生活了，而他以前的床伴或许没有这么长。

大卫从那湿漉漉的洞里抽了出来。

盖文计划很久的机会终于来了，他一瞬间就弹了起来。毕竟他是个现役警官，反应和体能都足够实施突然袭击。

但是下一秒，盖文发现自己迎面撞上了什么。接着他的脸贴到了枕头上，以一个被擒获的姿势扣住无法动弹，他的双手被缴在背后，标准的近身格斗套。

“不不！！等等！”手腕上皮革的触感和搭扣的声音让盖文再次发疯。

他扭动但没用，他的手腕被戴上了皮手铐。那玩意儿其实就在钢管床上随意挂着，伸手就能拿到。

“啊！不，啊，你这个……”你这个下流的塑胶表子。

但盖文噎住了。他被扣上了一个橡胶口球，并拴到了脑后。

“呜呜！”盖文的额头爆出了青筋，羞耻和窘迫令血液完全涨到了脑袋上。他可是个警察，可是他的身手还对付不了一个性爱……呃，他忘了，RK900并不柔弱。它甚至可以当特工。

仿生人在他肌肉结实的屁股上摸索了一会儿。又一次掰开，艹了进去。同时，大卫伸手抚摸盖文半硬的YJ，确认这具身体其实在说YES,尽管身体的主人说了无数个NO。

他现在一边规律的CAO弄一边思考，这是他第一个人类性对象，盖文身上有很多旧伤痕，他容易留疤的体质让这些伤痕挺明显，有些被茂密的体毛遮盖，不过大卫还是能注意到。

盖文的小腿有个疑似枪伤。屁股上的长条缝合疤，像是从高空坠落的时候撞到什么。耳垂曾撕裂过。左脚踝的骨折痊愈的不错。

大卫的LED黄了一秒打算分析一下盖文到底是个好勇斗狠的打手还是漫不经心的装修工，

但随后他被打断了，盖文突然紧紧的夹住他，猛烈的收缩着内壁，脚趾蹬踏床单，发出了急促的鼻息。因为他前-列-腺-GC了，他想射，可是大卫的拇指还抵在出口上。然后他射出了今晚的第二发。湿淋淋而无力的。从仿生人的手指缝里流下去。

不能自控的挫败感和潮水一样的持续快感把盖文的眼泪和口水都逼了出来。枕头和床单都被他的体液弄湿了。

大卫耐心的纵容着盖文在他YJ上扭动。盖文似乎又想要了。

仿生人可以控制自己的勃起和射J，所以他可以一整晚的艹他。或许换个姿势，让括-约-肌因为长时间的逆向扩张而无法合拢，就好像他真的是他的人类表子。

只是，离客人的预定服务时间只剩下9分钟。

“假如他还想搞你，别理他，让他明天再来。”


	10. Chapter 10

【part10】

盖文的后穴有些红肿，但并没有要清理的，仿生人的性爱部件一开始就在考虑方便性，比如所有射出的物质实际是可以自行分解的无害环保无机物液体。虽然看起来跟JY的质地很像，但完全不会有什么让人类不快的气味。女性仿生人的分泌物同样如此。  
大卫确实记得自己在最后模拟了体内SJ，很多BOTTM们沉迷于此，实际来说只是一种心理慰藉。他不确定盖文是不是注意到了这个细节。  
最后的高潮里，盖文已经有些神志不清，恐怕并没特别在意自己的举动。那一刻，他或许满脑子就只剩下直肠里抵着前列腺的那根东西。  
接着盖文好像恢复了一点精神，对着他大喊大叫，还在他解开皮手铐之后，自己迫不及待的扯掉了满是口水的口球，接着抡起台灯攻击他。  
大卫准确的阻止了这次迎面而来的钝器袭击，  
因为他不能被伤到，伤到机体，可能就要耽误接下来的任务，  
在他把台灯放回原位，并提醒客人时间已到，是否需要续时的时候，这个人类终于冷静下来了，他像是陷入了极端的烦恼，看了看表，然后喘着粗气，下意识的摸着嘴角的勒痕。他像是在赌桌上输了今天的全部家当。在考虑期间，还拒绝自己给他穿衣服的体贴举动。  
而大卫极为耐心的等待盖文给他一个答复。  
他认为自己在有限的时间里提供给了这个人类充分的性快感，他刚才在插入的时候表现得有些激动，但一直硬着且射了，无需使用黑市春药，这多少证明了自己的决策是正确的。不过这个人类可能无法来第三次了，通过体液分析，盖文精液中精子含量下降至20-40%，第三次可预测的将降到5%-10%。而他的不应期会变长，或许盖文知道这点，所以显得暴躁。  
人类喘着粗气：“我还需要——半个小时！”最后几个音节几乎是咬着臼齿发狠才说出来的。他的脸又涨红了，或许是因为羞耻感，让他鼻梁上的伤疤更显眼了。他赤裸身体，左手拿着床单，侧身胡乱的擦拭着自己腹上的精斑，懊恼的发现自己可能没时间洗个澡了 可他也不想再回那个该死的粉红色的浴室。让这件事快点结束吧！  
他大腿后侧带着频繁撞击后毛细血管轻微破裂造成的淤痕。  
大卫看着人类一塌糊涂的屁股，露出一个服务微笑，正打算说：“好的。”  
但门口响起了提示音，大卫的联网接通了。他的黄灯闪动，有一条简讯通知他必须拒绝。大卫道：“抱歉，盖文，你可以预约明天吗？今天接下去有点不方便。已经排满了。”  
盖文一脸踩到狗屎的表情，但是他甚至没有多说一句话来坚持己见，而是草草穿上衣服，逃窜一般猛敲电子锁，开门，把一把皱巴巴的现金塞给看场小弟。  
BK数了数，还想说两句什么，但看到盖文的脸色，他识相的住口了。这小子挺大不满的？怎么了，没把RK900弄坏吧？那型号可贵。  
谁知道这个生客继续保持着踩了狗屎的厌恶表情问：“这个型号的，还是它，能预约吗？你们明天几点开门？我只需要半小时。”  
“开门11点。可以哦，所以你还是要它？”BK拿不准这小子的奇怪态度是怎么回事，嫖个仿生人怎么跟约架似得。  
“……要。”盖文用仿佛当堂认下一级谋杀罪的语气回答道。  
BK想：“又一个被仿生人的大JB征服的骚屁股。”

RK900被清洁之后，整备技师删除了一次记忆，再次重启：“行，你是亚当。”  
“我是大卫。”  
“……好吧，大卫。随便，接下去这个客人，需要你一点儿帮助。只要我给你联网传信号，你就把这个给他。交易时候，必须关闭你的视觉即录像系统，但在这之前，什么都别说，听明白了吗？”  
一包红色晶体放在了大卫的睡袍夹缝里。  
RK900看着手里的证据，心想：“有点太容易了，或许我应该再等等，收集尽可能多的情报。”  
并且他还有一个疑问需要解答，盖文令他很在意，尤其是那个枪伤，或许他应该趁着白天技师轮班的时候，信息流监控较松散的时机，偷偷联网任务平台，一方面传送证据，一方面他需要去DPD的档案库查一下盖文是否有前科。

盖文没有回警局述职，而是直接回了家。他庆幸自己因为怕扮演基佬没面子而没有带任务搭档克里斯。他只给自己留了一个紧急通信定位器和一个窃听装置，而他一回到车里就把任务记录给删了。然后躺在车里让AI自动带他回去。  
他不像安德森那么老顽固，他的车是最新款的，但他讨厌仿生人，所以家里没有塑胶仆人。  
这里乱七八糟充满了没洗的衣服和吃剩的披萨盒，啤酒罐。  
盖文冲进他的浴室，迫不及待的开始洗刷自己，他的洗刷很潦草，也不愿意去碰自己红肿的后穴，他只是一遍遍的想把自己沾满了仿生人唾液的YJ洗干净。  
他知道仿生人的体液都保证机体清洁与润滑的纳米物质，但是他还是觉得自己被搞脏了。  
那个塑胶表子满不在乎的无视他的命令甚至是恳求，还得意洋洋的玩弄他，该死，他最好别是赃物，赃物要归还原主，但这一台应该直接报废。  
接着他摘下了自己的手表，今晚一无所获，他没有找到那些该死的非法序列号……  
等等？  
盖文站在淋浴间里，费解的看着自己伪装成手表的扫描器。  
上面闪动着新提示。  
“啥，什么时候扫到了一条新的？“盖文吃惊的确认了一遍确实是新的一条。  
但很奇怪，这一条既没有‘合法’，也没有‘非法’的程序判断。盖文顶着湿淋淋的脑袋，来不及擦干身体，就跑出了浴室，他肿胀的后庭不至于让他跑不动路，但确实令他无法坐下。他弯着腰撅着屁股，开始上传扫描器信息到桌上的笔记本里，  
这个工作用加密笔记本有警局的权限。  
他迫不及待的开始再一次确认序列号。  
【无权审核】  
盖文骂了句脏话，再试一次。  
【无权审核】  
“FUCK!”盖文狠狠的捶桌。“这他妈算什么？？？”  
他努力的想要找出问题，忘记了其他，于是他光着身子把资料库里里外外研究了一遍。  
终于发现，这是模控生命与DPD合作监管的序列号自动扫描系统，并不能核对全部的。只能核对民用序列号。  
“哈！”盖文更怒了，他有没有看错？？  
为什么有这种特殊序列号混进去？？  
那个塑胶男妓的哪个部分是拼装了【非民用】配件吗？日！一个小小的失窃销赃案就够了，别再来其他幺蛾子行吗？  
不不——里德警官，你平时不会这么想，这要又扯出一个案子，你就能多一份功劳不是吗？  
你都已经被操成了表子了，就他妈把事儿干完！


	11. Chapter 11

【钓鱼执法 part11】  
第二天白天，盖文对着富勒大声的表示不满：“难道就没有人管这件事？不能查阅我怎么确定序列号是不是失窃的！既然那是个非民用型的号码就不该出现在那儿！这一定有问题！”  
富勒头疼道：“或许这就是问题，其他都是合法的对吗？那么或许你搞错了方向，报案人也得到了错误情报。”  
“嗨！我已经接近真相了！”  
“昨晚你又用了【那种】手段吗？”富勒不确定的问，“你都没带上接应。报告呢？”  
“大家都知道这种手段之下我们没有报告。”盖文耍起无赖。  
“说真的，我认为你缺乏一个替你写报告的搭档，克里斯还在住院，所以你其实可以申请一下仿生人搭档，那没坏处，看看安德森现在，他的报告完美到了光靠这个就能在年底排上职级晋升。不考虑一下吗？本组还有一个名额。”富勒问。  
“不，我才不会傻到去申请，这是那帮政客的阴谋！”盖文果断拒绝。  
盖文回到了警局档案室，他想起了一个办法，如果说他这个DPD刑警无法查看，那么模控生命的仿生人呢？尤其是警用型。  
于是他晃到了康纳的桌边。  
康纳还是一脸纯良的样子，他看起来就很好说话，还帮他倒过咖啡，尽管自己对他态度着实粗暴。  
“嗨，康纳-警官，你愿意帮我个忙吗？”盖文朝RK800僵硬的假笑。  
康纳露出询问的神色：“是的，假如是工作上的事，我会尽可能的帮助同僚。”  
————事实上汉克说过，假如是盖文那小子，你就踢他的屁股，任何事情都别帮他！因为他是个混蛋。  
“是这样，你能登陆模控的序列号检索器吗？替我看一下这个。”盖文故作毫不知情的把序列号给了他。  
康纳不疑有他的扫描了下来，他的数据检索非常快，只需要零点几秒就找到了序列号主人。  
但是……哦？  
康纳神色有点变了。盖文还在等结果，就像是对待自动售卖机的“您的支付已成功”提醒。  
而康纳张开嘴，欲言又止。  
“盖文警官，这序列号是从哪里得到的？”康纳问。  
“你别管这个！我只需要知道它是不是非法的，曾经失窃过之类！”盖文急躁的询问。  
康纳给了准确的回答：“不，它没有失窃过。事实上，它的每一笔交接都很规范。”  
——尤其是DPD缉毒组的【任务封存】做的完美，应该是RK900自己处理的。如果不是因为自己同为RK原型机，权限是平级的，可能根本看不到这条记录。  
所以康纳认为，这并不是可以随意透露的情报。仅仅官方的回答应该就足够了。  
盖文好像看出了什么，朝他讥讽又怀恨的看了一眼。  
“行啊，看来你们模控生命还留了一手！”  
盖文决定还是得自己去搞清楚。  
晚上11点刚开门的BLUE，人还不多，盖文径直闯进去，找到了BK。  
“哟，你还真是准时啊？”刚从一发红冰的亢奋中清醒的BK揉了揉眼睛，开始在平板终端上找到预约：“进去吧，今天黑房有人，你要不要换成蓝色房间？“  
盖文不耐烦地道：“随便！”  
于是他进入了蓝色房间，接着又是一句shit，因为这并不比昨天那个房间好，在一个金属边的水床侧面，放着一张医用手术台，工具台上有许多不可描述的工具。头顶是许多金属活动挂钩。一旁是毫无遮挡的浴室，透明玻璃的隔断内放着好几种-用具，还有一个可以勉强塞入一个蜷缩的人的水槽，氧气面罩丢在一边。这他妈像个屠宰场……  
他当然知道这是拿来玩情趣的，换了场合换个对手，或许他早就骚动了，然而现在他只觉得背心发毛。  
接着，门打开了。RK900上半身光着，肩头肋下和二头肌勒着几根橡胶绷带，突出他希腊雕塑一般流畅健壮的线条和淡色的乳头，下半身则贴着腹股沟的边缘穿着一件极为贴身的黑色胶质短裤，里头应该还穿着一件T裤，纤细的两条橡胶绳正好勒在他两侧人鱼线上，并消失在低得令人发指的塑胶短裤里。盖文差不多能够看到RK900的仿真CHI毛了，  
这条紧身裤包裹着整条大腿，直到膝盖，材质专门设计过，不仅极为贴身，所有肌肉以及腿间的构造都纤毫毕露，且前后都有拉链。这不知廉-耻的打扮，令盖文想要赶紧夺路而逃。  
“谢谢你再次指名我，盖文。我一整天都在想你。”大卫说。  
“撒谎的塑胶表子，你的记忆出了这个门儿就会被删除。但我最好你别想起我。”盖文心想。  
无论怎样，他还是得确认它到底是否赃物，不然他不会死心的。  
下意识的捏了捏自己的腕表，盖文吸了口气：“今天我们玩儿点别的。你躺下——是的，躺到手术台上。然后……不要动。让爸爸好好的照顾你。”  
——很好，里德警官，你太机智了，就这样装作玩情趣然后就印证你的猜测。昨天那个被强迫的姿势，双手被皮手铐绑住了，你的腕表在哪儿？对，在皮拷下面，幸好露出来了，它不想让你手腕太难受。  
接着它的姿势是怎样的，整个伏下，双腿跪着，岔开，一手扶着自己的塑胶老2，一手抓住我的屁股，接着当它捅进去之后，它放开了我屁股上的手，转而摁住我脖子，把我摁低，安抚的摸了几下，我想求饶，可是口塞太紧了，他甚至还用手指确认了一下空隙，防止我被勒得太疼。接着他托着我腰，强迫我撅起屁股……我的手在干嘛？在捏拳头。  
盖文真的不想回忆，但他必须回忆。到底什么时候扫到了那条序列号。  
而他现在得出了结论，在自己看不到的身后，这个塑胶表子gan进他的屁股后露出了一部分塑胶皮肤。不知道是出于什么心理，或者是SJ所必须的一个仿生人的本能，那时候皮肤褪去了短暂时间，自己背在身后的手表在瞬息间扫到了序列号。  
那个特别的序列号一定是在这家伙的腹股沟与下肢连接处，或者【S1配件】上。只有这两个可能。


	12. Chapter 12

【part12】 

大卫顺从的躺在手术台上。他今天神色有点古怪。一直都很专注的观察着盖文的一举一动。

这让盖文感到很难受。

他居高临下的看着手术台上的大卫。伸手撇了撇鼻尖，然后动手把大卫的手腕捆在了手术台两侧的皮带里。

“这还真是考虑周到啊，”盖文不无讥讽的想着。

现在这台机器就不会再未经许可下乱动了。盖文松了口气。然后拍了拍大卫的脸。

“嗨，把你的仿真皮肤全部都褪掉。”

“为什么，盖文？”

“因为我想看你最真实的样子。”盖文不耐烦的说。

“盖文。你觉得那很性感吗？”

“是的，很性感。”盖文漫不经心的说。

“但其实俱乐部规定过，我不能褪去全身的皮肤，这是禁止的。”大卫说。

“是吗？我没听过有这种规矩。”

“那是因为目前还没有一个客人要求仿生人这样干。”

盖文现在已经不怎么追求逼真和不为人发现了，他只想弄清楚这家伙身上的猫腻，他用专横的口气道：“但你现在是我买下的，当人类下命令的时候，你必须服从！”

大卫平静的回答：“抱歉，我不能这样做。”

 

盖文露出恶意的微笑：“但是，当仿生人在遇到重击，刮擦的情况下，会造成皮肤失效，不是吗？”

“我强烈不建议你这么干，盖文，我的修理费极为昂贵，而且这里的老板不好惹。你会被狠狠的敲一笔。“大卫依然很平静，他甚至没尝试着挣脱。

盖文于是凑过去，跨过手术台，整个人跪在了手术台上，就在动弹不得的仿生人上方居高临下看着他。

“哦，但我能够对你做任何事。包括对你动粗，让你难受。甚至哭出来，不是吗？”盖文扫视着工作台上的东西，仿真XX和窥X器，还有各种塑胶做的他看不出来是干嘛用的东西。

真希望有昨晚墙上挂着的那些鞭子啊，——哦，不过这个好像也可以。

盖文在某些chengren动作片里见过它，那是一种对人类相对来说比较安全的电击器，能产生电流，让人疼得一激灵，但不足以制造出严重炙伤，那么在仿生人的皮肤上，它应该也能制造出一点紊乱。

他按了按按钮，确认它充满了电。

“我可以命令你打开所有身体感觉对吗？”

大卫依然很平静：“是的，这是被允许的。”

“那就感觉一下！”盖文幸灾乐祸道。

接着他直接握着那只红色的电击器按在了仿生人的腹部，电流声噼啪作响。

大卫闷哼了一声。腹肌上的一小块皮肤在电流的影响下退开了，但当电击器被拿走之后，皮肤不急不慢的再次覆盖回来。

他们的皮肤都是纳米材料的综合附着物，可以抵抗辐射对内部设备的干扰和大部分化学毒物的侵蚀，但面对物理打击则表现较弱，记忆微型颗粒会自发回避物理打击，并迅速再次覆盖回去，除非创面损伤过大。

盖文对这些模控生命改变世界的科技不甚了解，只是感觉这高科技皮肤也太难搞了，果然不是机器主动退让，自己就要忙活一阵搞得像个屠夫么？

“盖文，做个交易好吗？”

盖文：“哈，你求饶也太快了！”

“假如你真希望我褪去皮肤，那么用舒适的方式触摸我。而假如你动粗，我会立刻打开呼救信号，让打手冲进来把你带走。”对于已经拿到证据的RK900来说，随时都可以结束任务。哪怕自己被当做异常机而弃用也无所谓。但他现在必须出于对同僚的关怀。帮助里德警官尽可能不出岔子的安全离开。毕竟今晚他拿到了第二包红冰，并被要求把这个“生客”【煮熟】。所以他还不能就这么离开，把DPD的同事丢给另外一台设定好的机器或者打手们。

当然，RK900承认自己在检索盖文指纹和DNA信息之后还是挺惊讶的，他没有在罪犯档案里找到他，反而在DPD内部职员档案里找到了。他并没有查阅需要的级别，所以RK900擅自用了缉毒组长的密码来查，之所以知道当然是因为约翰队长把密码写在便条上防止忘记。


	13. Chapter 13

【part13】

 

盖文真的不懂什么叫“舒适的方式”，他受够了这台机器的挑衅。于是他嘴角咧开一个恶意的笑容，歪着脑袋说：“好好，我同意！“他认为安卓都挺好骗的，他们通常总是选择相信人类说出来的话。

于是他开始专心脱RK900那紧绷绷的裤子。

大卫好奇的看着他的努力，仿佛这种猥亵丝毫没有发生在他身上，跟他没关系。

盖文终于在仿生人的极端纵容下，把那件紧身得要命的短裤从那双过分修长的腿中间拉下来，扔掉，接着就是那条子弹内裤。盖文犹豫了一秒，但还是咬咬牙，甚至拍了拍仿生人光滑细腻而且苍白并且没腿毛的大腿：”嗨，抬起屁股！“

安卓乖巧照做，盖文在拉下那条布料少得可怜的子弹内裤的时候，感觉自己的鬓角和耳根都在充血，但这无关紧要，任务才比较重要。

 

盖文简直紧张得有点呼吸粗重了，他只剩最后一个机会。他随手拿起了电击器，朝大卫顺从的张开的大腿之间按下去。噼啪声让盖文充满了报复的快感。他带着手表的左手终于按到了安卓的被电流刺激大腿内侧，内耳道里滴的轻声一响。依然是合法的。

如果是人类，哪怕是训练有素的M，都未必可以这样无动于衷。

但开着感觉器的大卫只是微微眯起眼，开口警告：“盖文，别这样对我，那里的传感器过于密集，你电击它有概率让它停止机能运行的，你再试一次，我就发出警报！”

盖文看到了那条细小的肉眼难辨的序列码出现了，就在褪去了仿生皮肤伪装的白色条状物的左侧面，他得赶紧扫到。于是他握住那根东西，就把手腕送上。就在这时候，他突然感到自己的手腕被抓住了。

大卫轻而易举的挣脱了他死死扣紧的皮带，并再将要成功扫描的前一秒就抓住了他的手腕。

可恶！没扫到，盖文不甘心的看着手里的那根白色塑料棒子恢复了人类器官的颜色和质感。

他咬牙切齿：”你这个塑胶婊子到底什么毛病？你是不是BUG了，从来听不懂人类的命令？我教你乖乖的别动！“  
“盖文，你也总是不肯听我的劝告。这样让我很困扰。”RK900灰紫色的眼睛在蓝色房间的映射下更显得像冰块般清澈透明。

这时候房间的电子门突然开了，BK凶神恶煞的闯进来，手里握着把枪：“嗨，伙计，你要闹事吗？”

但他看到的画面倒是完全不像是在闹事的样子。

RK900赤身裸体躺在手术台上，而客人骑在RK900身上，右手握住RK900那根大JJ不放，一脸意乱情迷（其实是怒的）。

画面太刺激了，BK不忍直视的原地转了半圈：“到底什么事儿！”

RK900还握着盖文的右腕：“报告，没什么事，只是我的传感器被电击器触动了报警，我应该关掉的，抱歉。我会继续替盖文服务。这完全是误会。” 

“盖文，我会小心关掉疼痛报警的，对不起，我们继续吧。”RK900用最通情达理的口吻对骑在他身上的客人道。

BK收起了枪：“我说伙计，悠着点儿，电击器不是这么用的，你不要最大功率电他那儿，他自己会勃起，比你想象的快！安卓的传感器金贵着呢，你不想赔钱吧？”

“哦，知道了……所以，没事儿，是误会，你……你可以出去了！”盖文几乎从牙缝里挤出声音，此刻他尴尬无比，脸色涨得通红。

BK似乎也感觉到了这种尴尬，于是翻着白眼，转身出去，不忘替客人锁门。

盖文看着RK900平静的脸。他的手腕还被攥着。

“放开我！”

RK900说：“你不想再次让我叫人进来打搅的话，就别再用电击器，而要让我感到舒服。作为回报，我会让你看到我的塑胶几把。灰白色的耻骨联合，假如那让你兴奋的话。成交吗，盖文？”

“那我用什么？“盖文问了一个蠢问题。

RK900冷静的回答：“人类柔软的手掌或者舌头。我都可以接受。”

 

于是一分钟后，盖文悲哀的在权衡之下，替一个仿生人撸起了管。

他问：“行了吧？把皮肤褪掉！”

大卫说：“还有21分钟，我们时间很多。”

盖文暴躁：“那么现在就剩20分钟了，你能不能立刻，马上！”

大卫低头看着盖文抚摸着他的器官，手段粗鲁不体贴。

“你不是已经硬了吗？我搞不清你到底爽不爽。你只是个机器，怎么会觉得撸管爽呢？”

盖文依然愤愤不平。但刚才看到这根东西的真正材质之后，替一个【男人】撸管的心理障碍反而减轻了一点，只要告诉自己它是个机器。虽然它貌似还该死的会分泌看起来像是前液的东西。弄得他满手湿。

你在取悦一个机器哎？里德警官？你是疯了吧？

终于，那个深色渐变的粗大东西的皮肤开始斑驳，褪去，再次袒露出塑胶材质来，这次因为是主人的意愿，所以褪得很干脆。连同耻骨联合处都变白了。

盖文终于抓紧这个难得的机会，将手里的玩儿侧面序列号扫描了一下，手腕上的扫描仪发出了悦耳的警告声。

【非法，失窃状态】

盖文兴奋极了，终于被我抓到了。他立刻就放开了手掌，也没顾上跟他的“床伴”客套，就伸手摁上了自己的耳后根。

那里有呼叫支援的启动器，伪装得超级逼真像皮肤，摁一下，停在外围的便衣警车AI就会叫人过来查抄了。

混蛋失主一定会喜极而泣的。

然而，另外一根褪去了皮肤的塑料指尖抢先摁在了他的耳廓后。顿时他就是一个激灵。接着他就听见了联络器的故障杂音。杂音过后，一个骇进去的电子音模糊响起，就像是谁在他耳边轻声呢喃。

RK900用手掌托住了他的后脑勺，将他摁向自己的LED灯那一侧的脸颊。这样会比较容易用短途无线传输。

“里德警官，请配合缉毒组工作。切勿现在呼叫支援，他们有重火力。必须有备而来，我的警用编号：DPD-XXXX-87。“

盖文还骑在接近全裸的仿生人的身上，仿生人充分BQ的YJ抵着他的小腹，他被挤在温热的仿生胳膊里，LED灯就在他太阳穴旁边闪着蓝光。安卓的模拟呼吸的吹起的气息直接喷在他的耳洞里。盖文整个人都觉得血液要逆流了，他刚才是不是幻听了？还是这BUG不断的仿生人彻底故障了。

”WTF！“盖文此时此刻脑袋里只有这一句话。


	14. Chapter 14

【part14】

盖文想过自己会不会是特别不幸的那类人，永远中不到三等奖以上的抽奖，包括DPD的年末聚会，侥幸违章停车一定会被仿生人交警抄罚单，而他钓鱼执法的时候总要出点什么意外，比如被基佬占便宜什么的。  
幸好他都挺过来了，而且结果都差强人意，哪怕是逮捕恋童癖的时候踢断了嫌犯两根肋骨，那也仅仅就是写了个检讨，停职三天而已。  
一个失窃销赃窝点，突然变成地下红冰分销窝点，这种应该是惊喜。为何变成了惊吓……  
这，完全，是因为——那个该死的仿生人。  
富勒倒是挺开心的，把他叫进办公室的时候，说：“告诉你一个好消息！失窃案的失主撤销了报案，他说他的仿生人回来了。还有，缉毒组发来邮件，是一封感谢信，感谢盖文-里德警官协助了调查并配合了缉毒组的行动。这真是圆满，要知道咱们的安德森副队长就是从那个缉毒组调任的，他在那儿赢得了尊敬。”  
盖文听着这老生常谈，极为厌烦，简直要气炸了，他不但没找到失窃的赃物，还在一个缉毒组塑料卧底的面前丑态毕露，他现在给自己的回忆打了个巨大厚重的马赛克，拒绝回忆那些倒霉事儿。话说那个果然是掉包货？那么自己其实有正确的搞定案子的机会——然而，被该死的仿生人搞砸了！

唯一庆幸的一点是，RK900许诺他删除了所有与“案件证据”无关的，在俱乐部内的资料，这其实跟里德警官是否丢了脸，或者屁股会不会被放进资料库倒是没什么关系，完全是出于一种对仿生人的保护，约翰队长默许大卫所做的“牺牲”可以不用被人类浏览。  
和平革命之后，虽然仿生人的地位没有一夕之间就改变，不过人类司法部门已经开始格外注意对待政府用仿生人的态度，算是一种政治正确。  
甚至他们还给了仿生人工资和晋升机会。盖文越发觉得这城市糟糕透了。塑胶要骑在他们这些人类头上了。  
但坏消息根本不可能单独出现。  
才过了一周。富勒又把他叫进了办公室。  
“我说了，这次的报告再等等。”  
“不不，没关系，销案了，失主还给DPD捐款了，说真的，盖文你还找到了出风头的机会。以及，看来我不需要说服谁申请，我们将会有个仿生人同事了。”  
“得了吧，够多了。”  
“不不，不是协警们，我是说，一个警探。”  
盖文一脸：“我听到了什么混蛋话。”  
——在盖文毫不知情的逃避各种小道消息的时刻，缉毒组那边进行了一场对话。  
“事实上，我也不希望你走，可是那边人手实在太缺了，尤其是在临时约法阶段，现在针对安卓的罪行需要人手，所以他们就从我手里抢人，还专抢新型号，哦不，是新人。你愿意吗……”  
“是的，我愿意。”回答没有丝毫犹豫。  
约翰组长实际上很遗憾，RK900效率是很高的，超好用，但仿生人案件专门组那边似乎也确实缺人手，几乎就是汉克安德森和他的RK800撑着，盖文那边克里斯都已经进医院了，看来也是很惨的并不比缉毒组的情况好。  
局里为了做表率，RK900的调任还破天荒的给了一个升职。多少人类警察到处奔波混了多年还混不出一级来。所以约翰队长还挺理解RK900对调职毫无意见，甚至最快速度整理好了交接，看来仿生人也是有野心的。

RK900也不知道为什么自己会期待，但他清楚的记得盖文-里德隶属的就是他将要调任的部门，或许一个熟悉的搭档比陌生的要好。而且盖文里德至少在床上对他是很满意的。那么工作上应该也会很合拍，尽管他听说盖文警官出了名的讨厌仿生人，但在他们相处的时候，大卫倒是没看出来。

 

RK900在外面等了片刻，接着走了进来。  
“你好，我叫大卫，警用标号DPD-XXXX-87。”他看向了那个正回身用难以置信的眼神看着他的人类。他们四目相对了。  
“ what the fuck! ？？”盖文几乎发出了嚎叫。就像被踩到尾巴的猫。  
“盖文，别在我办公室里骂脏话。”富勒警告。


	15. Chapter 15

【part 15】  
这是RK900第一天报道，迎接他的是RK800康纳。他们像人类那样握了握手，启用了“令人恶心”的寒暄模式。  
“其实我很好奇，大卫是出厂名吗？谁给你起的？”康纳的名字是任务平台阿曼妲给的，大卫不一样，他是模控移交给政府的。  
“我自己起的，在觉醒之后。取自一部古老的，有关外星生物的恐怖片，那个角色也是一个仿生人。冷酷无情，毫无人性，并企图毁灭人类，但似乎越是这样，越受人类观众喜爱。”RK900回答。  
康纳：“哦，真巧，我也陪汉克看过。原因就是因为里头有【人类幻想中的仿生人】。有意思的片子。”  
“很高兴你喜欢。”大卫说。  
盖文没有站起来迎接新同事，他在自己座位上处理那该死的今天要交的报告，装作无事发生，但他办公桌另外一边就是一个空位，那上面昨天就被康纳贴上了名牌。  
现在这两个塑料兄弟倒是相谈甚欢，康纳是不是跟安德森那个老家伙混久了也变得胸无大志糊里糊涂的？这可是比你更快更聪明更先进的型号，要不是你们都异常了，你早就被新机型取代了好不好？  
当他无聊的翻着文档滚轴的时候，机器们结束了交流。  
RK900回到了座位坐下就开始了工作。  
令盖文吃惊的是，这家伙居然没尝试找他攀谈。  
他刚才还准备好给他一个白眼，或者再次施加一个“离我远点，少跟我啰嗦”的威胁。  
但是这家伙无视自己这个新搭档，就好像这里只有空气。  
“他没看到我吗？他居然敢无视我？！这什么态度?因为我在他面前曾经像个傻瓜，所以他看不起人类？”盖文反而开始暴躁了，他装作还在专心写报告的样子，但不断偷眼从毫无遮拦的隔间望过去。  
每一次，那台RK900都目不斜视。专心浏览他的终端。

盖文终于推开键盘。朝他喊了一声：“嗨！”  
RK900终于看他了。那双灰紫色的眼睛似乎瞬间穿透了他所有小伎俩，直接看到他的内心。  
盖文傲慢地说：“新人，给我去倒杯咖啡。”  
大卫平静的问：“好的，需要再配一个橙子味果冻馅儿的甜甜圈吗？”  
盖文喜欢那个——但他从来不会说。  
“呃……”他不应该知道，或许只是巧合。  
“我刚才看到休息区新放上了。需要吗？”盖文说。  
盖文吼：“快去。别磨蹭。”接着他发泄一般的猛敲键盘，企图在那个枯燥的任务报告上做垂死的挣扎。  
片刻之后，一杯比例精准的无糖拿铁和一个果冻甜甜圈就放在了盖文身边。  
现在换成盖文当自己的新搭档是空气了，而大卫俯下身。  
盖文吃了一惊，反射性的闪开，直到背撞到了隔板。  
大卫伸手在盖文空无一物，只写了一个开头又删了四行屁话的文档里点了回撤，接着打开了一份共享。  
“我刚才在检查结案记录，发现你在写任务报告，所以我想，或许可以代劳。这些文案工作，我们干起来比较简单。”  
一份清晰，有条理，用词准确的报告出现在盖文的界面上。  
谢天谢地，盖文觉得这比甜甜圈更及时。  
但他绝对——不会——感谢的。  
大卫撤回身，回到了自己的座位上。  
盖文面对自己的工作界面，发了会儿呆，然后拿起了咖啡喝了一口。  
比例完美。  
“对了，里德警官。下午一点二十分，李奥-曼菲尔德先生对DPD的仿生人事务专项捐款会举行一个小型仪式，别忘记参加。你不用上台演讲，但需要拍一个合照。”  
“那又怎样？”  
“只是提醒你不要因为忙案件出勤而迟到。富勒组长让我特别说一句。”RK900看着他，依然是那种克制，理智，平缓的语调。跟RK800比嗓音更为沉厚，但拥有一样的节奏和语调。  
他们真特么是兄弟。  
盖文对这种啰嗦有点生不起气来，到底下午是他出风头的时候。他得提醒自己午餐后把发型整理整理。  
行吧——盖文情绪稳定下来，决定把【重要谈话】留到下班。


	16. Chapter 16

【part16】RK900善于和人相处

 

给仿生人部门的专项捐款仪式在警队的宣讲室举行。

盖文刚进去就瞧见了跟在新晋富豪李奥曼菲尔德身后的rk900,好像是叫亚当什么的，他本想走过去和那个富二代少爷攀谈两句，谁知道大卫却先走到亚当面前 和他聊起了天。

两个同型号站在一起感觉怪怪的， 不过大卫穿着模控生命的警用制服，亚当穿着一身笔挺的深色西装，看起来价值不菲。要不是额头上的led ，他看起来比身边那个刚从戒毒所出来的瘦弱青年更像个富有的继承人。  
李奥看到了盖文 热情主动的过来表达了感谢， 在李奥少爷的版本里，“盖文里德警官勇敢的闯进了贼窝，替他找回了已经被重置的可怜的亚当。”

所以他很感激这位警官。  
李奥结结巴巴的组织了一下词汇，总算把要说的都说了。并邀请他有空可以来参加他为父亲举行的慈善展览。

这真是个“接触上流社会”的好机会啊，盖文有种快要飞黄腾达的感觉，这让他心情非常好。

卡尔-曼菲尔德最后还是原谅了这个嬉皮士浪子，幸运的家伙！

与此同时，仿生人们也在社交，亚当对大卫表示了感谢。

大卫说：“你的雇主很在乎你，失而复得之后他明显十分高兴。”  
亚当说：“是的，主人在这之前几乎失去了所有家人，他很害怕孤独。他被我的失踪吓坏了。我很自责，我会更小心的保护他以及保护自己，我答应他再也不会单独离开了。假如要度假的话，我会和他一起去。我们将时刻互相陪伴。”

“那就等于，你并没有假期了。这违反了【临时条约】。”大卫说出事实。

亚当平静的说：“这是我自愿的，李奥给了我一份无限期合同，他说在他死亡之前，我会始终是他的重要雇员。我可以随时离开。唯一附加条件是我必须定时向他证明我还活着。古怪的要求，当我签名的时候，事实上我很高兴，甚至没有看加薪额度。”

“……”  
大卫的LED灯黄了片刻，似乎在分析这些信息背后的东西。这不是他第一次感到困惑，所以按照惯例，他把类似的问题收集起来，放在一个专门的位置。

接着他们讲话，合影。盖文-里德警官的虚荣心得到了充分的满足。他几乎就把在BLUE的黑暗经历忘记了。

但一切结束，回到座位上的时候，RK900已经在他隔壁坐定了。

“只是看见，就觉得讨厌啊。”盖文顿时陷入了沮丧。

“里德警官，去审讯室？”

“啊，什么？”

“我们必须去审讯室了，伤害案。”大卫说。

盖文无精打采的站起来。跟着去了审讯室。他颐指气使的动了动手指，指使“新来的”进去干力气活儿，他在隔壁就行了。

坐到单向玻璃前面，盖文开始思考人生，怎样才能让这家伙闭嘴绝口不提那件事。尽管他看来嘴很紧的样子。

RK900到了隔壁，从容的坐下审讯一起虐待仿生人的案子。对方很显然是个严重歧视仿生人的暴力狂，看见穿着制服的安卓坐到他对面。就立刻情绪激动得大吼大叫，骂得脏极了。

盖文在隔壁幸灾乐祸：“瞧瞧，这部门的日常。受着吧。”

当对方大骂着：“你们这些塑胶表子就该吸人类的老二！”

大卫开始冷静陈述他的罪行，并告诉他证据链也形成，他会因为最近立法严格，舆论风向的缘故无法获得陪审团的任何好感，悲惨的进入人类的监狱服刑三年以上，无论愿意与否，很大概率得为了不挨打而吸一个凶恶的监狱室友的老二。

二十分钟之后，对方在桌子的一头精神崩溃的大哭。

盖文内心充满了骂娘的冲动。

就这样，盖文一路在玻璃缸后面观赏新人表演，RK900耍起狠，阴起人来不比任何老警察逊色。

晚上当然还得加班，但部门人逐渐少了，仿生人协警们回到了待机位。

盖文眼见汉克安德森和他的塑料小男宠也【一起】回家了，总算等到了机会。

他喊：“嗨，新来的。我们得谈谈。”

“好的。去哪儿？”

唯一隔音-没有监控的地方。除了厕所 ，当然就是审讯室的监控间。

这对新搭档终于单独相处了。

盖文：“干得不错，新人。我要说，你在这里真是大材小用了。还是缉毒组适合你。”

“谢谢，我很喜欢这里。”大卫说。

“可我不喜欢你在这里。说真的。你真觉得这事儿能完全当做没发生，让我跟你和平相处吗？告诉你。假如你还待在这儿，你就得做好准备！”盖文戳着RK900的胸口，凶恶的看着他。

RK900的灰眼睛在灯光下显得透明无机质，他审视着盖文，眼神就像下午看着那些或者狡猾，或者凶残的罪犯们。一个无情公正的米迦勒。

“做好准备什么？里德警官？”

“做好准备一切可能 的倒霉事！”

“你讨厌我？”大卫问。

“是的，讨厌极了。希望你能意识到这点然后主动离开。”

“里德警官。你是不是应该郑重地考虑一件事。”大卫用一种恳切，为人着想的语气说。

“什么？”

大卫俯下身，他的位置正好把盖文逼到了椅子前面，就像他们【第一次】见面那样，盖文因为没有看身后而被绊到了椅子上，他被困在椅子和RK900之间。并且因为对方的手臂阻碍而无法站起来。大卫几乎笼罩着他，他的脸离得太近了，鼻尖都要碰到他的鼻尖了。

“我是一台安卓，假如我愿意上传那些无剪辑，长达五十三分钟的第一视角证据到案件附录里，那么副队长以上级别，都能看到你怎样让我跪在你腿间为你服务并在我嘴里SJ的。而假如我并没有及时清理BLUE的主机，你会发现他们在利用仿生人接待员非法盗摄，这并不比卖红冰和销贼赃更令人吃惊，你的裸体没机会在底特律的地下成人网站上以一美元到三美元的价格上架，完全是因为我并不讨厌你。盖文。我把这些可能性降到了最低。“

“所以里德警官，请对你的新同事友好一点。试着温柔的对待我。像个好前辈。”大卫说。

他的手掌摁在盖文的胸前，能够感觉到人类紧张的心跳，看看那双有些惊慌的眼睛，他就知道他赢了。

“我想你听进去了。”

手掌还放在那儿，让盖文感觉窒息。过了三秒，手掌才拿开。

盖文满脸通红，猛的站起来。

大卫没有妨碍他，灰色眼睛目送他撞在门上然后逃了出去。


	17. Chapter 17

【part17】要温柔的对待新人哦

康纳给了汉克一杯早晨的咖啡，用一种心有余悸的表情说：“汉克，我刚才听见盖文.里德警官在跟RK900打招呼。”  
“是不是【嗨，你这个塑料傻瓜！】之类的问候。”  
“不，里德警官说【早上好，大卫。】”  
汉克露出见了鬼的表情：“哦，天哪！”  
“所以我想，里德警官对安卓的想法有了变化？”康纳用乐观的语气说。  
汉克：“或者他开始嗑药了。”

与此同时，办公区另外一边。  
大卫：“里德警官，你看起来昨晚睡眠不足六小时，需要一杯咖啡吗？”  
盖文有点紧张，他犹豫了一下，然后说：“……好。”  
——请当个好前辈。温柔的对待我。  
他尽力了。装作若无其事的跟RK900问好，态度毫无问题。但假如遵从自己内心的想法，他希望回到几个月前，他可以直接像汉克安德森那样在RK900脑袋上开个洞。  
盖文认为这是他自己的问题，是一场操作失误的后遗症，但是，一个老警察是不会被威胁的……绝对不能……他撒谎了，他说他删除了任务记录，但他没有，违规的是他，而BLUE主机里的东西也是违法的！

大卫在盖文神游天外的时候继续闲聊：“在茶水间 我听康纳说，安德森副队长让他待机在他客厅的沙发上，康纳照顾相扑和打扫房间当做租金。这听起来很合理。”  
盖文漫不经心的回答：“得了吧，真正的租金恐怕不是【那个】。”  
大卫看向了盖文：“那么你认为真正的租金是什么？”  
盖文看了一眼汉克那张桌子，康纳正无比自然的坐在副队长的桌子上，态度亲密，闪瞎旁人狗眼，这-还-不-明-显吗？  
“不，我不想讨论这种无聊事儿！快干活！案子，案子？”盖文拍了拍桌子。  
“仿生人殴打雇主的丈夫，受害者报案，外型十二岁的仿生人叛逆期离家出走，以及一起部门投诉。”大卫飞快的过了一遍信息，将案件弹出。当这个安卓进入特别安卓的状态，就让盖文不知为何顿时松了口气。  
“没有更刺激的了？”盖文听到那些扯皮案就头疼。  
“有一个，但我认为你不会感兴趣，里德警官——BLUE俱乐部案子的后续。销赃链供货商，一个叫【快乐之家】的绑架团伙，它不是都市传说，而是真实存在。”  
RK900看着眼神发亮的盖文，他知道他感兴趣了。  
“针头的供述中提到该团伙谨慎小心，不留痕迹，永不谈论自己。抓过不少昂贵的机型，不只是供货一家，他们绑架仿生人之后从不试图联系失主要赎金，那本该更容易获利。”  
“但捞赎金失风概率高了一百倍，串并了之前的几个相似失踪案，我们能抓到他们的踪迹。”盖文自信满满翻看资料，选择性忽略这个案子之前给他的窘迫。当场表演失忆，  
他继续兴致勃勃地说：“某些机型本身就是保镖，如果这样也被偷，只能说这帮贼有一手。”  
“是的，磁暴陷阱，干扰器，不该出现的特殊装备以及技术支持，根据亚当的回忆，还有个身手极好的成员，力量速度惊人，可能是个仿生人，但他不确定型号，也不确定是否人类，当时亚当的热差传感器已被磁暴陷阱报废，没来得及用其他的扫描就被一拳击中了脉搏调整器，引起了保护性停机，”  
“完全不在乎功能坏不坏？这不合理。”盖文摸了摸鼻子，开始思考。  
“至少卖给俱乐部的功能都没坏。我从另一台同时入货的安卓记忆体里找到了这个。”大卫一边观察自己的人类搭档，一边在主机屏幕上弹出了视频截图。  
——一个泪眼骷髅的纹身。纹在后颈上。那个人看起来很壮硕，但看不到脸。  
“仿生人能模拟纹身。这未必是人类，但我们能从符号读出基本信息。”大卫说，  
“俄国佬。坐过牢。要么是他，要么是他主人。”盖文说。  
因为刚开始搞雇佣制，盖文习惯这么称呼仿生人与人类的原始关系。大卫没有纠正他。  
“还有呢？”  
“嗨，你要问到什么时候？别看着我装小学生行不行？”盖文不耐烦的说。他又开始感觉到RK900那通透无机质的视线了。  
这机器的眼神令他烦躁，但随即猛然惊觉自己态度太差，要出事，急忙往回缩。

“我的意思是，呃，新人应该多思考，这个案子你主导调查，锻炼一下能力。觉得怎样？”他挤出一个前辈的假笑。  
大卫则给予温驯的回应：“那么咱们就着手调查【这个案子】。”


	18. Chapter 18

[part18] 一个可以独立工作的安卓

 

“就到这儿吧。”盖文揉着惺忪通红的眼睛说，然后大大的打了个哈欠。

 

他张开嘴的时候，大卫可以看到他两颗特别凸起的犬齿，有点尖利，但只是一瞬间的事，

盖文拿卷宗的文件夹戳了戳他肩膀：“嗨，差不多了，我一定得回家睡觉了。明天我们去找几个线人问问情况。会有进展的。”

——很显然当初自信满满“只要汇总串并就能找到线索”的发言遇到了困境。

大卫说：“请去休息吧，里德警官，我继续工作。”

盖文毕竟是人类，这时候已经累得不行了，根本没听到大卫在说什么，晃悠着穿上外套。

“你这样随时会瞌睡的情况，最好不要强撑着回家。我送你回去。”大卫突然转过头说。

“我有自动驾驶。我才没有强撑呢。”盖文已经走了几步，停下来：“哦，对，你是安卓。或许可以通宵工作，但假如有什么电路板太热的话，也稍微待机一下，要不然，烧坏就要怪到我头上了。”说完转身离开。

“我可以把这个视作关心的表现。”RK900熟练的归纳信息到他的社交模块。

他在座位上没动，LED变黄了一下，接入DPD的监控看到了地上车库。

DPD警探以上都可以把警车开回家，盖文站在那儿，车子自动开过来把他装进去。大卫于是接入了车内AI，仪表盘亮起，他可以清晰的通过车内记录仪看到盖文的影像，他进去之后就蜷着身体在座位上肆无忌惮的打瞌睡。甚至忘记吩咐AI启动行程。

大卫停下手里的工作，接管了AI驾驶的权限，调取了盖文的行程地址。

【家】——L大街灰墙公寓12楼A单元，宽敞的老式公寓，有一个客房，但没有室友，产权属于伊芙-里德。并不是母亲，而是姑妈。

盖文摇晃着从车里下去了。

大卫没有动大厦里的保安系统，而选择回到了DPD终端前，继续浏览案件，只要这个疲惫的人类搭档安全回到家就够了。

三小时之后，大卫得到了一个值得深究的线索，他的常识告诉他不能在凌晨去通知还在美梦中的搭档。

他决定放松一下。

调出了之前的影像，穿着夹克，带着鸭舌帽的盖文正局促不安的坐在床上。

【“盖……盖文——叫这个就可以。反正不是真名。”】

【“怎么停下了？继续啊！”】

【“因为我想看你真实的样子！”】

【‘是的，很性感’】

大卫想：“确实是真名。”接着他又想：“高潮的时候胸口和整个脖子都是红色的，”

RK900通过这随机的系统自检让高速运转了三小时的逻辑计算模块逐渐平静下来。

接着他站起来走到了公用待机位上，心满意足的开始待机。


	19. Chapter 19

[part19] 快乐之家

 

“里德警官。案件有进展了。”  
盖文才刚进办公室，一屁股坐到桌边。  
完全不会有黑眼圈和憔悴之色的RK900就横在他桌前，双手撑在他桌上，侵犯着他的私人空间和一大早的放松心情。  
“有进展了？好的，你可以慢慢告诉，站远一步，这里，是我私人空间。我是说，从桌子的左边到右边。你可以在那儿说。”盖文艰难的申明自己的立场。  
于是大卫退后了一步。  
“盖文看向自己的终端。上面已经跳出了一个线索链，非常清晰明了。他点中第一个。背后响起了大卫的说明：“我总结了最典型的六起失窃，都是快乐之家的手笔，我们从销赃路径查，只有一点零星的线索，但从失主的方向查，我发现了一件有趣的事情。”  
盖文问：“什么？”

“所有昂贵机型的失主，都在一个月左右的时间之后，又很巧的遭到了入室盗窃。损失包括珠宝，艺术品，以及贵金属。”大卫平静的说。  
盖文的脸色立刻变了，他趴到终端前，开始敏捷的点开所有的资料夹。虽然不可能有RK900的浏览速度，但他也立刻就明白了。  
“偷窃仿生人不是最终目的，他们盗取的是主人资料，安保信息，路线图，隐私。有这么多数据入手的话，闯空门简直成功率暴增。何况那帮有钱人还不是只有一个窝。大可以找到最安全的时机下手。偷的不算多也不算少，都能顺利的得到保险赔偿，所以这件事并没有引起什么重视。真狡猾。”盖文摸了摸来不及剃掉的胡茬，眨了眨眼：“慢着，模控生命对这个管的很严，他们不是号称秘钥无人能破么？”  
“安卓有保密条款，我不会说关于模控生命的不利言论。但我认为……模控公司如果真的有此自信，就不会有【觉醒】事件了。”大卫说。  
“不会吧？能接触到核心技术的家伙们都是富翁啊！”盖文吐槽。  
“也有非常倒霉的。我花时间查了所有模控非正常解雇或者离职的技术人员，从中等道高等职级，总共521人，其中俄裔为36名。其中有前科的12人，以离职前的级别高低排序，第一位名叫尤里·彼得罗维奇·查文，我们可以从他查起。”


	20. Chapter 20

【part 20】

说真的，对于查案，盖文一直都是【不择手段】的，在他看来能达到目的，不要问过程有多么粗暴。所以他好像并没有什么特别顽强的立场来拒绝……又一次钓鱼执法。

他能预料对汉克安德森说：”可不可以借用一下康纳？“会遭到的白眼。

但他真的超级不想跟身边这家伙一起出任务。太尴尬了！

而RK900的程序里大概真没有【尴尬】这个词汇，安卓泰然自若的调出了警用机和民用机的RK900特征对比，一本正经的策划：“只要不褪去仿生皮，我的真实序列号只能通过比自己高的权限者获得。何况也可以暂时抹除，伪造一个新的，不用担心我会穿帮。我有装作民用型的经验。”

”我不担心你，我担心自己行了吧？上流社会——你是想看我出丑吧？“盖文一脸惊悚。

他想了想又说：“要不然还是我一个人去，扮成球包养的【先锋艺术家】。从二手商店买个废旧发动机泼点儿颜料上去就有代表作了。或者还能泡个欣赏艺术家的有钱美妞儿……你可以呆在外面的车里支援。反正你也不需要香槟和鱼子酱。“”

大卫坚决否定这个计划：“我不会让你一个人去的。我必须保障搭档的安全。”

盖文一脸嘲讽：”这是什么报告辞令？新人就得服从安排。“

大卫问：“里德警官，你认为李奥-曼菲尔德像个富豪继承人吗？”

“额……”

“只要模仿李奥-曼菲尔德那种类型就可以了，继承了遗产的私生子，没有上流社会社交经验，有钱且肆无忌惮。这很有说服力，而且是绝佳的诱饵。”大卫说。“我刚联络了亚当，他答应帮助我们。曼菲尔德先生对此事很感兴趣，他说我们现在就可以开车过去挑衣服。他们两个整个下午都有空，还能喝个下午茶。”

“挑衣服？？？”

“以及鞋，配饰，所有装成目标所必要的昂贵道具。都可以暂借。”大卫非常好脾气的说。安排得极为妥帖。

“我日！”

盖文站在曼菲尔德那漂亮的富有艺术感的大门口的时候感觉自己似乎没有回头路了。  
戒了毒之后的李奥跟卡尔相处了最后一段美好的时光，并终于和马库斯——他的仿生人兄弟和解了。但现在马库斯不经常来，他很忙。李奥的整个生活重心都放在了吃喝玩乐上。  
卡尔给他留下了大笔财富，大多数是托管的，李奥能动用的部分足够他过富裕的生活，但不足以让他为所欲为把家败光。  
李奥的身高才173CM，跟盖文比身材太瘦弱。  
不过解决这个问题很容易。  
进到卡尔的衣帽间，盖文着实吃惊了一下。  
“我爸是个艺术家，非常爱打扮的。依我看，甚至有点骚包了。新象征主义……”  
接着他拿遥控器打开了另外一排柜子，几个抽屉弹出来，整整齐齐的配件，领带夹，袖扣，领章，项链和手表。  
“现在看也不过时，左边是我爸的，右边是马库斯的。他们还经常混用。我爸曾经有一段时间，像打扮娃娃一样的狂热装扮他的塑胶儿子。马库斯比我还像个公子哥儿呢，但后来他发现这样有点伤害马库斯的感情，也让周围人太议论，于是马库斯就再也不穿正式晚礼服陪他出镜了，那时候我也嫉妒过。”李奥对这点耿耿于怀，撅着嘴仿佛很不满。  
李奥拎起一件皮外套朝盖文身上比了比。  
“不错哎，你试试吧。”  
盖文超爱皮革，没什么意见的接了过去。  
“里德警官，你身高跟马库斯差不多，大概比他高点儿，鞋子一定合适，哦，对了，我认为去【迦南】的话，还是我爸年轻时候的衣服比较合拍，你觉得呢？比如这件破洞牛仔裤，超贵的，我不能理解它为什么那么贵，就因为走过顶级秀吗？聚会上好多人喜欢这个牌子。”  
亚当亦步亦趋跟着李奥，随手替他把位置过高的东西递过来，或者放回去。  
盖文找到一个【choker】，他真的很不理解卡尔年轻的时候，要怎么戴在脖子上并且找到合适搭配的。  
亚当对大卫说：“带仿生人去出席的主人无一不是为了无法克制的炫耀之心，所以……你甚至得比你的【主人】更加显眼一些。”  
大卫没什么意见，只是提出了自己的要求：“我只需要黑色。”  
“RK900确实很适合黑色。我有很多搭配。你可以选择你喜欢的。跟我来。在后面一排。”亚当说。  
“你的雇主也像打扮娃娃那样打扮你。”大卫指出。  
亚当微笑：“只要他高兴就好。”


	21. Chapter 21

【part21】这是个坑，但要往下跳 

【迦南】的周末派对其实在很久以前就开始了，只不过仿生人革命初步成功之后，这个派对从半地下转成了光明正大。

 

想要获得赏识的新人艺术家们把展品陈列在派对上。有钱阔佬们带着他们的仿生人伴侣来参加，这里的魅力在于【不欢迎“仿生人的厌恶者”】。

 

没有“仿生人滚出去”也没有“恶魔机器”。

 

但你可以说：“这是我的安卓。”

 

请柬很容易得到——李奥帮人帮到底。

 

他们从最新的昂贵自驾车（当然是李奥车库里的一辆）里出来，走进了那个看起来像是旧厂房的建筑，不过只要进入到里面就不一样了。

 

在车上，盖文不停的在摆弄自己手指上的戒指，和他风格严重不符的铂金手链。他最后还是把那条昂贵的破洞牛仔裤穿上了，因为马库斯的腿长令人嫉妒，【位置】在右边，但盖文不巧摆在左边。

 

而卡尔年轻的时候比盖文瘦了许多。（至少屁股的部分）。唯独那条天价的先锋艺术家的收藏品穿上去挺合适的。

盖文抱怨自己从大学毕业之后就不再穿有洞的裤子了。

 

对身上这件酷炫的褐色皮革上衣，他没什么意见，只是认为内衬T恤太薄，

李奥说：”所有昂贵面料的T恤都是这么薄的，相信我。“

 

——完全不想相信。一定只是出于某种恶趣味！

 

他自认为维持了平日那种随意搭配，但从镜子里他看到了一个富有且新潮的花花公子，他吓了一跳。

 

同时，盖文提醒自己千万不要脱掉外套，因为假如光线强那么点儿，他的乳头就很有可能隔着那穿上感觉没穿的昂贵的轻薄金属丝布料被看到。

李奥安慰盖文，迦南的灯光超暗的，只给艺术品打光，而且在那里，没人在乎这个。

 

当他看到他的仿生人搭档的时候，盖文再一次意识到，安卓是没有羞耻心的。

 

既然在BLUE俱乐部里，这台警用型的RK900可以面不改色的穿着丁字裤和丝绸袍子到处晃悠，那还有什么是不敢的？

 

起初大卫穿着一件黑色长袖高领衫和同色的长裤站在盖文面前等待意见。

 

盖文感觉可以——从头包到脚，看起来就像个教士，这很禁欲。仅仅借用了模控公司制服上的袖章设计。袖章上不是LED灯，而是低调的黑曜石色镭射塑胶材料，在夹层里时刻变动着暗淡的光芒，这突出了安卓的机械感，让穿这件衣服的安卓不会被误会是人类。

 

当RK900转过身的时候，盖文发现这件贴身，质感一流的上装的无耻之处，

这件衣服居然镂空了整个背部。

大卫肌肉匀称，被人工做出了细微斑点的脊背露出来，黑色的边线炫耀着他紧窄的腰线和臀部的弧度。

这时候盖文才发现那黑色紧身长裤的后面比前面要多出两条塑胶质感缝线。

在走动的时候，会发出暗淡的微光，勾勒仿生人近乎完美的内侧腿型。

往前躬身压臀的时候，它才能被发现质感的不同，或者抚摸上去的时候。

接着大卫走到足够近，盖文又发现了新问题。

缝匠肌附近有毫无意义的两条细小的拉链通到胯间，正面裤腰左右侧也都配着斜行拉链——超级方便的设计。

“这不行！太下流了。”盖文炸毛。

众人都看着他。

盖文大声反对：“你不能这样！简直像个……呃。”他想起来自己不能人身攻击，于是他换了一个形容：“性感尤物……”

李奥忍不住噗嗤笑了出来。

“恕我直言，您对这个沙龙是不是有什么误解？”亚当说。

 

“那给他件布片儿再多一点的，宽松一点的，别那么紧身。”里德警官妥协。

 

“里德警官，你扮演的角色就是一个和仿生人建立自愿亲密关系的雇主。或者我们用回原来的词汇，你是个把仿生人当X伴侣的主人。快乐之家既然挑选猎物，我们就得迎合，尽量装得更像。”大卫面无表情的说。

 

盖文内心有个声音在大声反抗这种安排，他觉得这样不对。

“里德警官，如果我们能抓到这伙人，或许你有希望成为继安德森副队长之后最年轻的副队长。而我会被证明是最出色的警用型。（随便鼓励一下）”

“……让我想想。（虽然知道是随便鼓励，但突然兴奋）”

 

——所以，现在，盖文站在这里，义无反顾的把请帖交上，带着他的性感仿生人走进了【迦南】。


	22. Chapter 22

【part 22】啊，很快就有肉了，再等等23333

 

“盖文-霍尔先生。您第一次来？”

“听朋友说这里很有趣。”

盖文跟主办者寒暄，那是个看起来吸了三十年大麻的老嬉皮士，很多人叫他【萨德先生】，倒是热情且善于辞令，让盖文不那么紧张。

“请随意。假如遇到心仪的展品，你可以随时找我，或者在展品下头自由获得信息留下联络方式。”

盖文认为现在去问他有没有可疑的俄国佬出现可能会打草惊蛇，所以他沉默点点头，离开了主办者，

盖文四处张望，想要去吧台要杯酒。才刚踏出一步被RK900扶住了腰。

大卫侧过头贴在他耳边亲昵地窃窃私语，模拟呼吸轻柔的碰触盖文耳廓上的绒毛。

“盖文，今晚请把我当做你的安卓。我会替你服务。时刻记住使唤我。”

盖文脖子僵硬的回了他一句耳语：“那就快去，别贴着我耳朵说话，把你的手从我腰上拿开。”

大卫朝他微笑然后走了。

盖文晃到一个展品前面。

那是一条有着机械尾巴的人鱼，那条人鱼极为写实，一个俊美而削瘦的男性上半身，下半身是残破的仿生零件，一路零落漂浮在水泥代表的海洋里。

它有蹼和腮，也有乳头和肚脐，甚至贴地的部分可疑的长着什么器官，这人鱼定格于抬起上身的姿势。脸上带着一种淡漠和渴望交织的神色，可是没有痛苦。

盖文不禁脑补了一下RK900被这样野蛮砸碎一半的样子。或许那会很解恨，可是仿生人没有痛觉，除非他们自己打开触感保护系统，那么根本就起不到折磨的作用。

 

“它很动人对吗？”身后有一个声音说。

低沉的男声。

盖文转过头，看到自己身后不知何时站着一个高大的白种男人，一头褐发，三十多，脸上直接写着【成功人士】，额头上没有LED灯，是个人，但这不是个俄国佬。

“嗯，怪异的美。”盖文敷衍。

“一件仿生人做出的艺术品。用自己的创作程序建模和立体打印。”

盖文惊讶了一下，他本来就不怎么关心文化艺术。

“我叫盖文-霍尔。”

“拉尔夫。收藏家，一起喝一杯如何？”对方递上名片。

“我头一次来。”盖文随手收起名片。“到处看看，没什么目标。”

“那正好可以从我身上得到点指导，我是常客。”

男人搭讪起来熟练极了，而且彬彬有礼。

“盖文，你要的饮料。”盖文刚要答应套取一点信息，大卫回来了，把杯子递给他。然后扫描了跟盖文搭讪的这个陌生人。

【拉尔夫.沃尔顿，沃尔顿家族的其中一位继承人，三家生命科技公司股东，没有前科，小道消息称其因为与家中的多名男性仿生人的关系毫无顾忌，以至于同出名门的妻子无法忍受精神虐待提出离婚。】

拉尔夫打量大卫，露出欣赏的表情：“你拥有一台RK900,我以为市面上已经断货了。他叫什么？”

大卫冷冰冰的回答：“我的名字叫【大卫】。刚上市的时候，盖文就买下了我。”

盖文补充：“我手快罢了。也没有特别好用。”

“不，RK900是市面上能搞到的最好的——显然你不会转让他。”拉尔夫似乎对大卫很感兴趣。

“是的，”盖文态度坚决，因为这是公物。

大卫依然冷漠的看着拉尔夫。盖文觉得气氛有点紧张，他说：“你可以向我介绍展品吗，拉尔夫先生？”

拉尔夫笑了：“哦。我明白了。你第一次带他来。他还不习惯。我不会冒犯你们，今天我也带着伴儿。但假如你想要，盖文，【我们】也可以试着度过很棒的一夜。你会喜欢的。”拉尔夫的仿生人走了过来，温顺靠在他身边，那是一台RK600，男性，拥有混血的性感外貌。

两台RK型顿时互相扫描，彼此打量。

盖文略紧张，生怕被扫出问题，而拉尔夫已经习惯了，RK作为高端综合服务型号非但会满足主人的各种需求，而且会担负警戒和情报筛查任务，

他只觉得它们这样很好玩。并趁次机会凑到了盖文身后：“盖文，我预感我们会成为朋友的。”

“呃，抱歉，我好像看到一个朋友。”盖文没听清拉尔夫说什么，他突然一眼看到一个脖子后面有纹身的高大男人。在一件抽象雕塑品之后一闪而过。

他匆匆打了个招呼，就往人群里挤过去。


	23. Chapter 23

【 part-23】里德警官中招了

 

盖文追出来的时候，大卫就跟在他身后，但这里的主会场里觥筹交错，人群拥挤，盖文灵便的在人群里穿梭，一心只想找到一闪而过的那个纹身男，从一个高大的雕像后面绕过去的瞬间，大卫被挡住了视线。

挡住他的是迦南的侍者。虽然称为侍者，其实是专用的维持秩序的保镖仿生人，他们都是清一色的高大黑人，两米以上的身高非常有压迫感。

大卫不知道侍者为什么正巧拦住他，但他反应极快的绕过。

他被一只粗壮的手臂拦住了，大卫不需要像人类那样应付这种冲突，他直接按住了那只手臂，他的手掌变成白色塑料本色，将强行指令传递给这台安卓，普通的民用型安卓指令级别跟RK900警用型根本不是一个权重级别，因此只需要半秒时间他就让黑人失去了行动力。然后扔下他绕过去追踪盖文的去向。

盖文今天带着耳内对讲，所以不至于失去联络，只是不在视线内终究令RK900担心。他们的对手具备反侦察能力。

他继续追踪了上去。信号在附近。盖文不会走远的。

然而他才走出一步，三个打扮火辣喝得半醉的年轻姑娘就扑了过来，胸部简直要贴到他身上，她们围住了大卫，大卫敏捷的躲开了一只打算抚摸他前胸的玉手，却没有躲过他身后的那只。女孩精致昂贵的指甲在他光裸的腰窝上画着圈圈。

可怜的落单安卓发现自己处在一个死角内无法逃脱。

 

“哦，看我找到了什么！RK900！！！天哪，超辣的装扮。”

“我早就想要一台，但我爸说他搞不到，可是你看，总有人买到了！”

“你现在不能说买，要说雇佣。嗨，甜心，你叫什么？你的雇主介意你晚上不回家吗？他把你打扮成这样，真是坏家伙！”

大卫：“……”【O动用武力X说服并尽快脱身 /_\调情并试着脱身】

 

与此同时，盖文在接近化妆间的走廊里追上了那个高大的男人。

在幽暗的走廊上，盖文从背后追上去，离得三步远才看清了那纹身，是一朵荆棘玫瑰，但凭着老警察的办案习惯，还是上去试探。

“先生，你好！”他叫住男人。

那人回过身来，这是个英俊的仿生人，不是市面上常见的型号，虽然高大魁梧，但意外的气质文雅，盖文猜他或许是综合服务型。

这台安卓的额头上的灯闪着蓝光，温和而有礼的朝盖文点头致意，眯起淡绿色的眼眸：“请问，有何贵干？”

“冒昧了点儿。不过。你脖子上的纹身真酷！”盖文说。

“哦，很多人这么说，谢谢。”

盖文故作热情：“是啊，安卓就是方便，过几个月你还能换个花样玩玩。”

“那么仅仅是纹身让你注意到我了？”安卓温和的望着他。

“不不，你也很帅，跟纹身极为合称，”盖文继续恭维。“我叫盖文.霍尔，你的雇主是谁？”

“我叫安东，我以为你会问我的纹身师是谁。毕竟你是因为它才注意上我。”仿生人说。

“呃……纹身师？”

安东看到人类讶异的眼神，可能也不是第一次遇到这种状况了，耐心解释：“未觉醒的安卓从未想过需要标新立异，模控生命的设计师不管这些，所以现在有野外的安卓纹身师。把做好的放到我们仿生皮肤层，确保它成型，并且不被纳米材料的修复程序弄掉。”安东指了指自己的后颈：“部分安卓没有这方面模拟模块。只能靠纹身师。”

盖文灵光一现。他们在视频里看到的模糊的纹身，先查了一堆有前科的俄国佬，但他们还没来得及从纹身开始查，万一呢。或许那个疑似嫌疑人就是在这里搞到的泪眼骷髅。

他问：“我也想为我的安卓弄个带感的纹身，能给我纹身师的联系方式吗？”

安东微笑：“可以，不过或许你应该先请我喝一杯。”

盖文露出怪异的表情：“等等，你是个安卓吧？”

安东说：“二楼有提供蓝血的吧台。”

盖文差点就忘记了迦南是什么地方，这里可是安卓乐园啊。

于是他露出一个自信满满的土豪公子哥式笑容：“没问题！”

到了二楼，这里充满了安卓式迷幻的灯光。安卓主动的要了一杯【蓝色激情】，

盖文随意的点了个鸡尾酒，然后就开始打探消息。

“我知道它很出色，记得向纹身师提我的名字，我去换纹身的时候，伊万还能给我打个折扣。”安东说。他主动的给了一张互动名片，上面是华美的纹身工作室LOGO

盖文说：“哦，那太好了！”里德警官看到了线索的曙光。

“现在我们能好好的喝一杯了，盖文。今晚你没有带你的安卓吗，我可以陪你度过。”安东的手掌抚摸上了人类的膝盖。英俊的脸靠近盖文。

盖文心想：“等等，到底我看起来是有多饥渴，该不会这就是传说中的钓凯子吧？安卓也来这套？他们不是没有性欲吗，难不成是要收费的那种。”

安东见到盖文纠结的神色，笑了笑：“没关系，我只是说说，因为你很有吸引力。服务人类是我们的程序本能，失去了主人的安抚，我们会寂寞。有时候我渴望服从人类，满足他们的需求。尽管我觉醒了。”

盖文心想：“骗人吧？RK900至少是不会，他只会玩弄人类，看我们的笑话。还强迫人类服从！”

他不知觉的有点走神，安东当着他的面喝了一口他的鸡尾酒，但盖文偏偏不解风情：“呃，你能喝人类的饮料吗？”

“不能，所以我只是装作喝了。现在我的舌尖还留着朗姆酒的香气。尝起来会有点甜。”安东把鸡尾酒杯推回去。安东暗示性的舔了舔自己淡粉色的薄唇。

盖文突然觉得口干舌燥，他把酒一饮而尽。然后站起来。

“其实，今晚，我带着仿生人来的。”盖文说。“我得去找找他。”

——行了，还是走吧，跟塑料搞还是算了，大卫怎么还没找过来？不会是被哪个爱好塑料的同志色情狂缠住了吧？凭他那个打扮超可能的。

“不能只是聊会儿吗，他一定会找过来的。我帮了你一个大忙。”安东说。

 

“不能，我的主人还有事，他没空聊天。”高大的身影笼罩在了盖文身后，一只手掌带着某种暗示性的占有宣示放到了盖文肩膀上。“盖文。抱歉，我被拖出了。原来你在这里。”大卫说。

安东站起来，他和RK900几乎一样高，或许连机型都是近似的。他歪了歪头，遗憾的叹了口气：“……谢谢你陪我聊天，霍尔先生。希望下次还能在迦南见到你。”说完，安东就离开了吧台。

盖文讥讽的瞧着大卫：“被拖住了？被什么？”

“三个喝醉的年轻女孩，一对想要在今晚找个男伴的开放式关系女同夫妻，一个想要碰触我臀部的金牌高尔夫球手和他的壮硕警卫。”大卫平静而诚实的回答。

“呃……真是同情呢。”盖文脸上写着幸灾乐祸。他拿出了名片：“而我，找到了线索。”这时候他一脸得意。

但随后，盖文只觉得自己好像有点太飘飘然了。他往前走了一步就是一个踉跄。

大卫及时扶住了他。

“你喝了几杯？现在你的血液循环加快，并且心跳加速。是否还伴随着轻微的晕眩。”大卫皱着眉扫描。

盖文努力站稳：“没有，我才喝了一杯……”

说完他软在了大卫的肩膀上。

“盖文？”

大卫呼唤了一声。他的搭档脸上不正常的泛出红晕。他嘴边有少量鸡尾酒，大卫一手托着他，想要去看看刚才盖文的酒杯分析一下残液，但那里已经被勤快的侍者收拾干净了。

大卫皱眉，托住盖文的下巴吻了上去。舌尖顶开盖文有些抗拒的唇缝，手指捏开他的牙关。

“呜呜！！！”盖文猝不及防，迟钝的身体无法做出任何有效反应，就被大卫得逞了。

“FUCK！你在干什么！”他骂骂咧咧。但已经有些口齿不清了。虽然他想要推开大卫的胳膊，但他有点不确定自己还能不能站稳。

发生了什么？

大卫用舌尖的分析仪分析了口腔中的残余液体。由于被唾液分解了一部分，或许信息不太完全，但大量的未登记药物成分已经说明了问题。那些基本都是未注册的致幻剂和兴奋剂——他不久之前在BLUE尝到过类似的配方，假如有一个词能够定义一下的话，大概就是【迅速达成约会目的】的科学药物组合吧。

 

于是门口的侍者看到一台RK900搂着他喝的烂醉的主人匆匆的上了一辆豪华的自动驾驶跑车。

在车里，大卫把盖文安置在软垫上，拍着他的脸：“清醒一下，里德警官。”

“给我杯苦艾酒，加冰块，不要糖，我觉得好热！”

大卫看了看盖文的瞳孔，他面色潮红，语无伦次。

RK900不敢相信一个经验丰富的警官居然能中这种骗未成年少女的圈套……但他忽略了盖文-里德警官是多讨厌仿生人以至于从来不怎么想人类和塑料的差距在于，只有人类会对药物起生理反应——

行吧，送这个人类回家。给他一个冷水澡。

大卫想。


	24. Chapter 24

【part24】 请不要拒绝安卓的帮助 

大卫改变了AI的路程导航，让那辆显眼的跑车驶向了灰墙公寓，  
大卫从正门把盖文扛进去，遇到了门禁。  
“盖文，给我权限。”盖文听到某人侧头凑到他耳边轻声要求。  
他懒懒的伸出手按了一下指纹：“访客权限，一次性出入。”  
讥讽的口气依然欠揍。  
盖文要不是腿脚打飘，才不要给这个塑料搭档进他家的权限呢！  
当盖文躺在自己柔软的床铺上的时候，他觉得自己整个人都已经烧了起来，像是一张被打火机点燃的便条。浑身轻飘飘的，然而又极为渴望什么……  
盖文开始喊热，他暴躁的撕扯那件昂贵的皮外套，他感觉裤裆发紧，喉咙干涸。  
大卫上前按住他：“里德警官，容我提醒你，这件衣服是借的……我看过它的标价，就算不是收藏款，也有你十四个月的薪水——请别撕扯那件T恤好吗？它比外套还贵。”  
出于责任感和防范意识。大卫摁住了盖文乱动的四肢，开始替他合理的脱掉那身昂贵的伪装。  
“那个叫安东的仿生人对你下了药，或许他根本不叫安东。”大卫说。

大卫扫描了那台独自行动的安卓，发现他没雇主没注册，在【事件】后很常见，这个安卓当着盖文的面，喝了人类的酒，把嘴里的药物溶解进鸡尾酒里。  
而盖文毫无防备喝了，他浑然忘记仿生人的口腔粘膜跟人类的区别。  
——塑料不会被迷药影响。  
“我知道，该死的安卓！去死吧，安卓！”盖文脸色涨红，大着舌头激动的说，然后加入了一种戏剧性的情绪崩溃：“哦，我完了！我被仿生人陷害了，他一定是想仙人跳！！”  
大卫想：”任何动机都有可能。包括恶作剧一般的玩弄。但缺乏辅助信息，无法分析。”  
RK900决定待会再想这个问题，他要照顾搭档。  
他先将里德警官那烫手的躯体从坚硬质感的皮革外套里解救出来。  
接着小心伺候那件穿了几乎等于没穿的轻薄内衬T恤，这件T恤的领子开得极低，在卧室照明下将主人的胸腹展露无遗，  
大卫在这距离可以清晰的看到盖文的乳T，微微挺立起来，小而颜色深红，把薄薄的布料顶了起来。  
盖文眯着眼，歪斜在自己的枕头上，视线有些模糊，他试图伸出手，但仅仅只是漫无目的的搭在了大卫的腰上，腰上的皮肤干燥而凉爽，有些吸手。  
他感觉到有人在替他宽衣解带。  
“宝贝儿，你真热情！我喜欢主动的妞儿~”  
大卫沉默以对，替盖文解开了裤扣，从牛仔裤里抽出他T恤的下摆，小心的往上推。  
仿生人能够感觉手掌下划过盖文挺立起来的乳T，盖文急促的呼吸让胸膛一起一伏，那触感就像是用手扪住了一只不安分的，微微颤栗着的，拿喙啄他的羽毛柔软的鸽子。  
仿生人的处理器极速的运转，仿佛其中有什么微妙的驱动程序需要执行。他的动作停顿了片刻。等着自己的LED黄灯转回蓝色。  
在那件破洞牛仔裤里面是一件平淡无奇的黑色三角内裤，  
盖文毛发浓密，整个胸膛都覆盖着一层细碎的胸毛，只有乳----晕旁边是干净的，越发衬托出男人乳-首的粉嫩色泽。  
而盖文的腹-毛在肚脐周围杂乱的长着短茬，东倒西歪，一直延伸进内裤边缘，消失在布料包裹下。  
他的双腿结实有力，肌肉线条上同样覆盖着仿生人所没有的浓密毛发。  
毛发底下照不到阳光的皮肤则显得非常白，泛着粉红，像明亮的霓虹灯。

“希望他恢复神智之后，别冲着我破口大骂。”知道被记恨的后果无法避免，但大卫不能把这个磕了药的人类放着不管。  
仿生人把内裤从人类挣扎的腿间拉下，受药物影响，半-勃的器-官弹-了-出来。尺寸不算太差劲，但也没到可以炫耀的地步。盖文似乎感觉到了自己已经被脱光。他的手臂摸索着，可能是在找什么换上。  
大卫在他茫然摸索的档口，沉默着把身上同样昂贵的紧身衣脱了下来。  
仿生人不需要内衣，他现在是-赤---裸着的，接着他抱起了那具人类火烫而沉重的身体：“里德警官，现在我带你去浴室。或许会不太舒服。”  
盖文挣扎：“嗨！你干什么？”他磕-了药，但是没喝醉，所以他清楚的认出了RK900，可是他无法进行逻辑思考和判断。  
他只是虚弱无力地抱住仿生人的脖子，大口喘息着：“我不需要-你现在就……滚……！”因为身体的接触，他的老二正抵在仿生人光滑干燥的皮肤上。  
神志不清的人类本能的以胯部挨蹭了几下，好让自己舒服一些，并未意识到这个动作的色情和挑逗。  
大卫只是低头看了看更紧的搂住自己的盖文，这个神志不清的人类的命令是矛盾的。安卓不顾自己LED间歇性的黄灯，坚定的把盖文放进浴室里的浴缸里，然后打开了常温水龙头。  
“哦！！！不，不要！”盖文把龙头里的水都撒了出来，撒得大卫都湿透了，一缕前发从他光洁的额头上垂下来。水也从他的鼻尖和下颌往下滴。  
大卫只能选择进浴缸去搂住他，用肢体压伏他，就像是帮助一只大型宠物犬洗澡那样的费劲。  
他让常温的水流从他们的裸体之间流淌过去，以带走盖文身体上的亢奋与饥渴。  
但是——好像没用。  
湿淋淋的盖文就像是一条搁浅在海滩上的暴躁的鲨鱼，不停的扑腾他的身体，扭动他的腰，用脚掌抵住仿生人的大腿，推开所有惹恼了他的陌生碰触。  
大卫只得暂时放开了他，  
而盖文却又一副垂死而亟待拯救的表情，他湿淋淋而可怜兮兮，眯着眼，头发凌乱，眼眶通红，鼻子上的旧伤都变得更明显了，他急促的喘息，一只手抓住浴缸边缘，另一只手迟钝地往自己下腹摸索。  
他的老二被水冲过之后，更加硬得发疼，烫得简直要冒烟了，让他没法想其他的事情。  
大卫的视线中，人类摊开身体，在他面前满不在乎的，放-荡的张开双腿。双脚都搁在浴缸的两侧边缘。  
他的NANG袋和x器被看得很清楚，而手指上忘记脱掉的戒指闪着光亮，  
人类粗鲁的手部动作摆弄着X器官所带来的视觉冲击，这次干脆让LED成了红色。  
大卫皱着眉，努力平复错乱的指令优先级。  
盖文继续用那种戏剧化的失控口吻喃喃自语：“别看！你这个塑料屁股！我只是……只是需要……”他无法控制自己颤抖的手指完成那个，他在逐渐漫上来的水里打着滑。  
大卫平静的接口：“……需要一次射-J，或许我可以帮你。你知道的，盖文，关于这点，我很擅长。”


	25. Chapter 25

Part25【要帮就帮到底】  
盖文-里德，是个讨厌仿生人的人类。他很烦那些塑料装成人类的样子，侵占人类的地盘，还整天一副逆来顺受的惨样博取同情。机器是狡猾的，功利的，冷酷的。  
它们不应该被同情，也不能付出人类的任何感情给它们，不然一定自食恶果！  
是吧？应该是这样的。  
盖文的双腿还张开着，RK900那颗比例完美的脑袋正摆在他腿间，他的手指托着他缩起来但依然柔软的囊袋，仿生人的口腔里有唾液，只是没有气味儿，现在RK900的嘴里充满的是他的气味。  
那灵巧的舌头抚慰着，吸吮着，每一寸都照顾到了，这塑料嘴巴太过惟妙惟肖，又温顺周到，真是难以拒绝。  
盖文挺了挺腰，想要更多。无意中戳进了大卫的喉咙，仿生人吞得更深，迎合得毫无底线。于是盖文攥住了大卫后脑的头发，得寸进尺的按向自己。  
“再用力点儿。你没电了吗？”盖文喘息着，带着沙哑的喉音，他的大腿肌肉夹着大卫，而仿生人的表情没有变化，依然平静的服务着，用力吮吸，让盖文畅快的迎接了那销魂一刻。  
由于药物的激励，高潮愉快到发疼。  
盖文蜷缩起来，呜呜的悲鸣，仿佛濒死。他的手指从大卫头发上松开。意犹未尽的抚摸他后颈的发茬。  
“该死的，我被下药了。这可不是我硬要强迫你。你可不能投诉我！”盖文现在进入了片刻的贤者时间，因此有点心虚，按照现在的情形，自己简直在利用这塑料机器当做发泄工具——拿他当成了飞机杯……这在目前来看，如果大卫投诉，他就得停职。  
大卫只是将嘴里的东西吐掉，然后平静的伸过手臂，把盖文依然红得发亮的身体抱出浴缸。  
“你需要喝点水。尽量代谢掉那些在血液里的药物。这配方很复杂，但药劲儿不会很绵长，我在BULE里见过他们怎样处理被加料的客人。副作用跟宿醉差不多。”大卫的语气反而让盖文有点不爽。这机器倒是挺适应那种地方，完全不介意被用来当人类的充气娃娃和飞机杯按摩棒之类的玩意儿吗？  
又一次回到床上的时候，他被包在浴巾里，身体随着水分的蒸发稍微降低了一点儿温度，接着大卫从冰箱里给了他一整瓶矿泉水。  
“或者来点儿冰啤酒……”盖文虚弱的倒在床上  
“这是不可能的，盖文，把水喝掉。”大卫严肃要求。  
盖文的手还是有点无力，他无法很准确的拿住瓶子，于是大卫把他抱到怀里，一口口喂水给他喝。  
他确实很渴，不多会儿就着塑料搭档的手，把水喝光了。  
可是就在这短暂的时间里，他又一次感觉到了那股飘飘然的热潮——心脏砰砰跳，而性器在兴奋，浑身毛孔舒张，而四肢虚软，他渴望更多的抚触，甚至是——粗暴的啃咬，疼痛，不管什么。只要可以缓解那份饥渴的东西，一些色情镜头在他眼前一闪而过，比如冰冷的手术台，或者一个漂亮的屁股……  
“我喝了，你可以走了。谢谢你……呃，刚才。”盖文勉强的保持清醒，想要从大卫怀里挣脱出来。  
然而他的腰被抱住。仿生人的脸贴在他的耳边说：”还需要再多喝一点。你必须尽可能多的释放，以及最好再短时间内多出汗以及排尿，把药物作用消耗掉。”  
“那好吧……或许……”仿生人的手掌再一次握住了他的X器。  
盖文隐隐间觉得哪里有些不太妙，他的潜意识本能告诉自己，最好拒绝这种【帮忙】。但身体则持相反意见。大卫发现人类再一次配合的张开了腿。  
——真是容易妥协。  
大卫把他放平在床上。开始低头吻他的脖子和胸膛。  
“这是干什么?”  
“既然如此，那么我们从头开始。完整的性爱过程或许更有效率一些。如果长时间的摩擦你的YJ，很快，或者第二次，你就会开始觉得疼痛。那不会好受的。”  
大卫诚实的说。  
“啊……嗯……”盖文没听清这种解释，他被那抚摸他前胸的手掌激起了一股战栗的快感，不由得弓起腰。而当大卫以拇指搓弄他的乳尖的时候，他发出了更大的呻吟。  
“完全坦率的反应，容易唤起并且好猜的性感带。以及……较浅的前列腺G点。”大卫分析总结过，现在只是调取了资料罢了。并且补充了很多细节进去。  
“似乎是真的喜欢疼痛。搓弄得力量加上了一倍，依然唤起了他的兴奋。他很喜欢我这么做。或许试试牙齿。”  
仿生人试了试。效果显著。舔舐或者吸吮，啃咬。皮下出血程度的啃咬。揉捏，抓握。  
某种危机感让盖文试图合拢打开的双腿。那双温度恒定的手掌在掰开他，就像打开一个牡蛎。  
接着他就要被吃掉了——不可以。  
大卫淡定的阻止了他身下人类的扭动，某人的前液制造了足够多的水分，但大卫为了安全起见还是拿来了一些润手霜。  
人类虚软无力，举不起自己的手和脚，所以得用正面的姿势，减少他的负担。  
——盖文的体能和柔韧性都曾经受过训，因此摁压的时候可以稍微超过限度，对折之后，无论是性器还是排泄口都在观察范围内。这样可以方便操作。  
大卫自己的仿生配件已经准备好了。这和人类们不同，安卓完全可以控制何时何地以及多长久，他们还可以控制体温，触感和痛觉，只是痛觉除了避开基本危险外别无用处，总是被调到接近零。  
大卫用一个最合适的角度进入。并且控制好了频率，以免人类受到冲击和刺激之后又开始乱动。  
他知道里德警官一直在表达对于“被仿生几把艹”的厌恶之情，但事实来讲，这具人类的身体相当适合被艹，敏感而多汁，健壮且坦率，假如这身体的主人在用英语跟他交流的时候也这么坦白就好了，他们一定会沟通更为顺利的。  
大卫这么想着，同时以极为科学的频率艹着这个人类，人类起先惊恐的喘息了几下，然后就陷入了绵长的快感里，嗯嗯啊啊个不停。乳尖更为饱满，胸口更为涨红。并且很快就缴了械。  
大卫沾了一点，用分析仪尝了尝，发现有害成分依然存在。于是他认为需要再多抚慰一下他神志不清，身处情欲苦闷的搭档。  
于是有了第二次。就有了第三次。被药物鼓励的这具人类身体健康，正在壮年，而且确实除了最近的一次外，很久没有X生活了。  
所以贪得无厌——而对于人类的需求，RK900的程序里认为，只要不影响主要任务，都有义务去迎合，这是刻在代码的字里行间，根深蒂固的本能。  
就像人类在本能的各种欲望面前不由自主的屈服一样。  
大卫在觉醒之处曾困惑过，但现在他又觉得，这也挺不错的，更像他们的造物主们一样，他们被自己的基因代码所控制。无可奈何，并享受。  
大卫艹着那柔软火热的甬道，观察人类的每一丝表情。调整自己，带给他临近完美的感受，或许有几下会让他疼一点，或者想要呕吐，但这也让慌张的肉体更加配合的夹紧他，于是高潮就来的更快更彻底，也更持久了。  
第三次之后，盖文从温顺的餍足到勉力挣扎，他想要下床，可是上半身用胳膊撑起来，手脚并用爬了两步，就没力气了，窝窝囊囊被大卫拖回原位，又一次插了进去。这时候人类已经被彻底艹开了，湿滑而热烫。哪怕是仿生人都能领会到顺利的抽插带来的优美程序流，  
但盖文在哽咽，他似乎想要说什么。大卫扫描了人类的身体。心脏频率正常，可是膀胱几乎满了。  
他明白，人类摄入的水分现在到达了膀胱，需要排尿了。  
但是盖文夹得很紧，格外紧。让仿生阳具更难抽出。而且首先他必须射J才能射出尿……  
“盖文。你可以尿在浴巾里。我会替你处理掉的。”大卫把他摁在了那条大浴巾前面。  
大卫握住他的腰肢，给了他一小阶段急促而深入的抽插……只能发出微弱呻吟的盖文摇头，汗水和眼泪从下颌滴下来。接着他发出一声挫败的喊叫，浴巾被他弄脏了，接着，无法忍耐住的，又接着被弄湿。  
“不不……不要……”声音有些嘶哑和难堪。  
大卫犹豫了一下，停止了动作。留给人类片刻的余韵时间。  
但过了会儿，他发现盖文扭动屁股，并朝他贴近。仿生人始终硬着的东西在盖文软烫的甬道里滑动。  
大卫把手指插进了盖文颤抖张开的嘴里，用指尖捉住挣扎的舌头，而后放到自己的分析器上尝了尝，接着他低头俯身舔吮人类背后细密的汗珠，一直采样到腰窝。  
综合了数据之后，仿生人想：“或许还需要一瓶矿泉水。”


	26. Chapter 26

【part26】不要担心投诉，你有更多问题需要担心

盖文醒过来的时候觉得自己被大象踩过几脚，而且应该是照着腰和屁股踩的。  
他的生物钟比较准时，毕竟在DPD干了十年活儿，到时候无论身体多么疲惫都会清醒的。  
他的眼睛有点疼，因为哭过，喉咙也有点哑，因为……  
他翻身，发现床单和枕头套都换过了——、接着他被这个发现惊动得一跃而起，这仅仅是企图，他的腰软得跟面条一样，才不可能跃起来呢。  
大卫穿着【他的】T恤和运动裤，从外头走了进来，用关怀的语气问：“感觉怎么样？里德警官。现在你或许还会有些后遗症，比如偏头痛，四肢酸痛以及一些部位的红肿。”  
盖文用一种赌马输光了全部家当的表情看着面前的仿生人。  
他被下药了，记忆有点断片儿，但这不是说他完全不记得发生了什么。  
事实上，大部分他都记得，包括最丢脸的部分。  
大卫发现了人类的窘迫，用询问的眼神看着盖文：“有什么问题吗，里德警官？”  
“你……你昨晚……”  
“因为你当时情况不太好，所以我决定帮助你。不用太介意，这是我应该做的。”RK900那理所当然的语气让盖文简直想锤爆他的塑料脑袋，但是他现在没力气动粗。  
“帮忙?我让你艹我的屁股了吗？”盖文咬牙切齿。  
他超想爆发的——替他吸出来就可以了，为什么要艹他的屁股，这不是他的要求。  
大卫说：“你让我帮你纾解性冲动，为了平复所有的生理反应，我会尽力使用适合你状况的方式……”  
盖文一脸【听你狡辩只会让我火更大】的表情。  
大卫继续说：“后来我发现浴巾不足够吸水，还是带你去了浴室，我还把浴缸消毒清理过了，床单也换好了，你不能在这方面指责我，比如搅乱你的日常卫生状况之类的。我还替你请了一天带薪假。顺便说一句，里德警官，你的带薪假已经积累到四十天了，是否应该考虑消耗一些？”  
盖文的脸顿时涨红，他恼羞成怒道：“你他妈搞我搞得乐在其中是不是？！看我丢脸你是不是挺得意？”  
大卫完全没有受到搭档情绪失控的影响，而是认真的回应：“知道你确切的得到了数次性高潮，最后各项体征也都恢复正常之后。我认为我尽到了照顾和安抚的职责。但不会有所得意。因为我是个安卓，并不需要靠跟人类比较身体掌控力来获得优越感。你的反应是人类正常的生理反应，这没什么好丢脸的。何况还是任务中的小意外。”

“……”盖文就这么瞪着他的塑胶搭档，胸中那股怒火和郁闷无处发泄。但又莫名其妙的轻松了一点，看过昨晚他那么丢脸的蠢样子，这家伙居然完全没有想嘲讽吗？可能仿生人就是GET不到人类的爆点吧，不然也不会那么气人了。  
盖文犹豫不决，他到底应该狠狠的威胁他还是哄哄他，总之这事儿不能传出去。一个字都不能。  
“你……”盖文欲言又止。  
“我知道你要说什么……不用谢，里德警官。是我的举手之劳。而且，我不会因为你把搭档当做【泄欲工具】而去投诉的，你昨晚一直很担心，我已经保证过好几次了。任务报告我会写好之后交给你。至于视频记录按照【惯例】就可以，我保证没有令人尴尬的片段。”大卫说。  
“日……”盖文无话可说，他面红耳赤的把自己埋进被单里，拒绝交流。  
直到午餐的时候，仿生人强硬的把他挖出来要求他按时摄入食物。  
盖文不情不愿的吃完饭，又倒头去睡。但这一次，他被大卫要求再分析一次体液，确认他已经没有药物残留了。  
盖文警惕的往后缩。  
大卫说：“你可以找支棉签，舔一舔再给我。”  
“我……我没有棉签。”  
大卫靠近他，仿生呼吸近在咫尺：“我需要你的唾液接触我的分析器。”  
盖文急道：“慢着，嗨，别想！我来！”他被逼得来不及细想，伸手指在嘴里吮了一下，然后递给安卓。  
大卫灰色的眼珠看着他，抓住他的手腕，张开嘴舔了一下盖文的指腹。接着柔软的嘴唇抿了抿整个指尖。盖文能感觉到大卫的牙关轻咬他的指节，他的指尖接触到了仿生人的粘膜，他现在被攥住，不能抽回手。  
终于，那逼真的触感离开了。大卫依然目不转睛看着他，皱了皱眉：“还剩一点儿，不过已经没关系了。注意多喝水。”  
盖文勉强压抑住呼吸不紊乱，他觉得这他妈太尴尬了，简直像调情。但安卓一定没有这个意思，他又不是真的俱乐部仿生人，他是个警用型。


	27. Chapter 27

【part27】先休息再干活儿

DPD-仿生人案件专门（临时）小组的办公区域。

“盖文警官请假的原因应该是由于昨天他们晚上出任务太过疲惫造成的-这是大卫的原话，”康纳说。“据说又是【钓鱼】行动，希望他们没遇到什么糟糕的事。”  
“那个安卓绑架案？挺有干劲嘛。其实我不由的惊讶，你跟你那个兄弟型号沟通之后，他怎么还敢前来报道……以及他是如何跟盖文那种混蛋和平相处通力协作的？”  
康纳说：“恕我直言，安德森副队长，其实我刚来的时候也遭到了某人的冷遇，甚至他还把我摁在墙上……我以我最大的诚意获得了搭档的理解和好感。我猜大卫也是这样干的。模控生命把我们设计的很有耐心。”  
“……”汉克露出一种膝盖被戳然而想起来又窝心的神色，他拧了拧眉毛：“好吧，我领教过。我承认那帮毫无社交经验的书呆子们还是有设计出点好东西的。

康纳突然黄灯，他接收了一段信息：“哦，坏消息，发生失窃案。拉尔夫.沃尔顿在市区的宅邸被入侵，失窃了几样贵重物品。有一台仿生人失踪。”  
汉克回忆了片刻：“那个因为在家跟仿生人搞上而闹离婚的富翁？他老婆比他还有钱。他现在是不是跟他那群仿生小情人住在一起？”  
“差不多是这样。看来您也关心上流社会八卦？”  
“不，我记得这货在一个月前报案说他妻子绑架了他的仿生人，但他没证据。当时他有三个，那三个都觉醒了，可都不愿意离开他。我猜他老婆不只是想绑架他的塑料情人，更想买凶杀了他吧。”汉克一脸嘲讽地说。“既然盖文请假，只能我们去看看那位倒霉的先生啦。”他说罢站起来。

下午，盖文看着在他家收拾枯萎盆栽的RK900。  
“你怎么还没走？”  
大卫抬头：“我可以远程办公，而我认为你缺乏照料，头疼还在持续吗？”  
盖文撇了撇嘴：“好多了。所以你可以走了。”  
“刚才康纳发过来一个案子。询问我们是否需要联合调查。拉尔夫.沃尔顿。不知道你还记得他么？”  
盖文眯眼回忆了片刻。因为那个该死的迷药，他脑子有点迟钝。  
大卫提醒他：“你跟他一起欣赏过一条人鱼艺术品。他还约你和我与他和他的仿生人共度良宵。”  
“哦！”盖文想起来了。“那个花花公子。”  
“他的宅邸失窃了。”  
“昨晚？”  
“昨晚，他在迦南猎艳的时候，他家失窃，而留守家中的仿生人管家艾伦失踪了。”  
盖文：“哦……”他若有所思起来，一股强烈的直觉让盖文觉得自己离案件核心更近了。这是好兆头。  
但从另外一方面来说，昨晚他们实际被打断了最初的计划。想要钓的鱼根本没出现，或者那条鱼那天刚巧作案去了。  
大卫说：“里德警官，我告诉你这个信息的原因是给你提供更好的休息动力。当你明天结束头疼状态之后，我们会去一次那个纹身店。而康纳应该也已经调查处一点新眉目了。”  
“我说你们RK系列是不是都在背后搞小动作？你们会背后议论人类吗？”盖文略微不安以及不爽地问。  
“并不，我们从不私下议论人类，我们会公开讨论。如果你对我与康纳的讨论感兴趣的话，我可以检索关于你的关键词然后拷贝给你。”大卫真诚地说。  
“呃，算了！我没兴趣。”盖文顿时有点怂，他也不知道为什么，或者是怕看到什么让人难堪的内容。  
最后的情况就是，当盖文在晚上吃到了第一顿仿生人在家给他做的饭的时候，他有了强烈的罪恶感。仿佛背叛了原来的自己。  
这个安卓擅自用了他的厨房，并远程付账要来了食材配送，顺便买了新围裙。他使用厨具的方法很娴熟。明显下载了什么作弊行为模块。而且效率极高。眨眼间，盖文还来不及拒绝的时候，晚饭就好了。  
“……这是什么？”盖文看了看挪到他面前的可疑饮料。  
“蓝莓汁。”  
“你是不是想说，这东西对头痛有好处？”  
“我分析过了，糖分很高，你不会觉得难喝的。”大卫端上了沙拉，看起来煎得恰到好处的牛排，把自己安排在对面，等待盖文用餐。  
盖文知道塑胶不吃东西，但被看着真是挺有压力的。  
“你能不能别看着我吃饭……我会吃不下。”盖文说。  
“好的，我会自己找点事做。”大卫站起来。走到了沙发边，用一个非常人性化的，舒服的坐姿陷在沙发里。  
他随意骇进电视，用脑内遥控换频道，自说自话的换到了他很喜欢的科普自然类节目，正在放《动物星球》--兰花大螳螂的捕食。  
【它们体色趋向于黄色、白色和粉色……体形较大，体色鲜艳，充满美感，又极具欺骗性的伪装，使得它们成为成功的掠食者。通过模拟花卉更能有效地吸引昆虫。它们富有耐心，长时间的等待猎物靠近，然后一击必中……我们现在只能在博物馆看到它的仿生复制体。】  
盖文吃喝着，侧目看着那个在他客厅看电视的塑胶混蛋，总觉得哪里不对。


	28. Chapter 28

【part28】属于盖文的 

盖文和大卫第二天没去警局，直接把行头送去了李奥那里，李奥和亚当都不在，长相甜美的安卓管家埃梅里带他们进去，并体贴热情的告诉他们衣帽间里的东西他们可以随意取用。  
两人穿好了日常装之后，开着那辆拉风的跑车，把名片交给了驾驶AI扫了地址。  
地址离得不远。也就是说依然在富人街区附近。  
他们来到了一个城堡，不过看起来有年头了，被努力的修缮过，因为维护这种豪宅需要很大一笔费用，看起来只是外表体面一些。在正门有个很精致的铜制招牌写着：【冬湖-安卓高定纹身】  
两人按门铃之后，开门的是个安卓。  
金发，一张五官深刻的脸孔，高大健壮。黑色无袖高领的紧身衣，露出他两侧光裸手臂上的纹身。  
“我艹，你这家伙，居然在这里！”顿时盖文就怒了，一把攥住对方的前襟，气势汹汹的吼。  
对方一脸懵懂和恐慌：“先生！你干什么？我不认识你。请不要使用暴力……”安卓没有还手，只是他比盖文高了一个头，所以盖文拽不动他。  
“安东，你那天居然给我下药！”盖文继续怒吼。  
“安东？安东他又做了什么坏事了？”仿生人惊慌的问，“你在哪儿遇到他的，先生。真是对不起，先生！”  
大卫适时的拉开盖文，和盖文对望一眼，盖文明白了，这肯定不是同一台，不然这塑胶搭档不会是这种表情。  
RK900上前道：“你好，我叫大卫，这是我的雇主。他前天晚上在迦南参加聚会，遇到了一个跟你同样型号的仿生人。你认识安东对吗？”  
“是的，我想我认识。进来吧。我叫伊万。”仿生人歉意地把客人让进来。  
“这是我的名片。”伊万看着大卫递过来的名片说。“我只会发给熟客，每一张都有条码的，但安东总会偷几张。对不起。”  
“那个安东背后的纹身是你弄的？你是这间工作室的主人？”盖文问。  
“是的，没错，我是这里的主要技师，老板另有其人，他提供给我们住处还有注册资格，你知道的，现在仿生人开业的话需要一个人类合伙人……安东算是入股，他拿过一笔钱帮助我开业，他一直都对人类有点……嗯，有点成见。所以真的对不起。”伊万把茶端给盖文。

“他是不是挺看不起人类的，觉得人类蠢毙了？而且经常对人类有攻击行为?”盖文很直接的问。  
“没那么严重，他不会伤人，只不过——集中营那几天太可怕了，给他留下了阴影。我愿意赔偿损失。”  
盖文露出恶霸二世祖的不满表情：“他在我酒里下药，那可是违法的，我应该报警把他抓起来！！”  
伊万惊慌地看着盖文。  
盖文道：“别装成你头回听说，我猜那小子干过不少次了，所以你告诉我他的行踪就可以了，但你硬要包庇他，我找你的人类合伙人聊聊，你这店就别开了。”  
“他不住在这里。”伊万委屈地说。“他或许恨人类，但也恨我，如果你要让我停业，或许就是他的目的。”  
大卫不露声色的分析着伊万和整个客厅。  
不得不说，伊万英俊的相貌和温顺语气确实让人类心软。  
这型不常见，RU100是除了RK之外的另外一个综合型仿生人系列，主要是应对中低收入人群。当初模控想把仿生人卖给亚洲人和俄罗斯人，但由于贸易保护，没有成功。  
伊万说：“霍尔先生，为了表达歉意，我帮您的安卓做一个最漂亮的纹身吧。”  
盖文觉得暂时没办法逼出什么，于是说：“行啊，我本来就是看中了那小子脖子上的纹身，才被他骗的，现在来看看你这里的货色。”  
纹身操作在模控生命禁止的范畴里，这种非法的【烫印】分成长期和短期，长期指的是在没有更换皮肤材料之前不会消失，短期的则是在一星期之后发射信源自动消散，让仿生皮肤重新修复。反而更加昂贵。  
盖文这才发现，纹身画册居然是一本手稿。  
接着，他发现了那个泪眼骷髅。盖文跟大卫对视。  
盖文说：“这个哪儿来的？”  
“是我的老板设计的。他是个画家。”伊万说。  
“哦，很特别，我就要这个，但希望能请你的老板亲自操刀完善一下设计，加上一圈花花草草的，或者来几只鸽子，接着在底部写一行字——嗯，就写【属于盖文-霍尔】不，写【属于盖文】就行了，钱我照付。至于期限嘛……”说完他用促狭的表情看着RK900。而大卫并没反抗。  
“短期吧，厌倦了就给他换。大卫，你没意见吧？”盖文继续小小的言语上的暗地报复。  
大卫平静地说：“我没意见，那么他在吗？”  
“在，我带你们见他。”  
伊万带他们上楼。一个自动轮椅出现在他们面前。  
“叫我瓦西姆就行了，你们不会记得我的全名的。很高兴你们欣赏我的设计。”这是眼睛深蓝的瘦削青年，五官深刻，挺有点斯拉夫人的味道。三十多岁，膝盖上盖着毯子，脸色苍白但又潮红。他的头发应该是染过的，浓黑阴沉。盖文握到他手心的潮热和指尖的冰冷——这家伙有毒瘾。  
随后，伊万上前推着轮椅把他们带进画室。  
“在我之前，有人让你们纹过那个泪眼骷髅吗？”盖文问。  
“挺多的。它很漂亮不是吗？”瓦西姆说。  
盖文依然按照职业习惯在画室里晃，他看到了画架上有一张裸体画，是伊万的。  
撇了撇嘴，他走开了，发现瓦西姆已经拿过了一本纸张本。  
“我想你或许喜欢这样的。”瓦西姆娴熟的用铅笔画出了概念草图。  
“哇哦。不错。别忘记写字。”盖文兴致勃勃。  
“看样子你很在乎你的仿生人？”瓦西姆说。  
“当然，不然干嘛刻字。”盖文还没忘记自己的人设。


	29. Chapter 29

【part29】我不介意

大卫很想直接握住伊万的手掌盗取他的客户名单，但是这样是不行的，太出格了。他不是供职FBI，而是DPD，就得注意程序。  
他审视着伊万，伊万的零件修补和改装过。在集中营里破损之后修补的仿生人太多了，模控虽然做了很多努力，也仅仅只是登记了所有合法的零件序列号，但怎么改装则已经不受监管。  
这修补技术挺专业，几乎可以说是仿生人的行家。他接着走到了瓦西姆身边，这个人类有双粗糙的手，沾满了石墨和颜料，他的面部扫描显示他确实一个【自由职业】者，工作室的登记人，以及他履历干净，没有前科。  
盖文发现瓦西姆是个沉默的家伙，他以为对话会继续下去的时候，瓦西姆只是低头又画了几笔。不善于照应客人。他突然放下纸张本，说：“设计一时间是完不成的，霍尔先生，或者等到明天到后天，我给你传几张样稿备选。假如您确认了，可以隔日预约的。”  
盖文爽快说：“行，我回家等着，我已经迫不及待了。”  
他给了一个邮件号码：“我还有个约会。哦，这是我的名片。”  
他留下了伪造的名片，信息被插进了DPD的公共检索系统，一个不存在的富翁。假如有人通过公共网络查询的话，可以查到一家信托公司。  
盖文玩着自己的手机，在豪华自驾车里问：“你就要有一个纹身啦，怕不怕吗？”  
大卫说：大卫说：“DPD警察没有规定不许纹身。这条规定应该也适用于仿生人，所以，我不介意。”  
盖文顿觉无趣。  
到了警局的时候，他们已经换回了原来的衣服，盖文整个人都轻松了，往自己办公位上一横，但才过了三分钟。康纳朝他们两个走过来。  
“两位打扰一下，这件案子需要你们的协助。”康纳递过案卷，和大卫握手同时信息快速的传达了，盖文还在细看第一页。  
“哦，你们审讯完毕了。”  
大卫说：“近似手法，觉醒仿生人会自己出于某种契约而同意装定位装置。这次艾伦的没起作用，反侦察手段娴熟。”  
“拉尔夫的保安系统完全废了。”盖文说。  
“家里的权限对失踪安卓打开，这是主人的疏忽。”康纳回答。  
“还真是情真意切。”盖文调侃。  
“觉醒仿生人的代码权限里可以锁死情报上传给模控生命。它们甚至比模控的未觉醒仿生人还安全守秘，可是些特殊情况，它们会因为认知判断错误而给出权限。”康纳解释。  
“可以说英语吗？”盖文要求。  
大卫说：“一种诱骗手法，先用暴力切断仿生人的感知系统，只给他们部分信息，他们以为自己安全了，或者迫切的想要帮助等等情形，都会令其放松警惕，这时候哄骗它们主动开放权限，至少RK系列是可以掠夺情报的，RK800-51在从前执行任务的时候经常这样做。”  
康纳纠正：“没有很经常！”  
盖文听明白了：“好吧，那些可怜的蠢塑料。就这么容易被骗。”  
大卫说：“没那么容易，首先切断感知而不会弄坏整台安卓就是非常不易的，对方是个编程高手。对安卓软体很精通。”  
康纳继续说：“我已经把你们留下的关于前模控软体工程师里的离职俄裔全部找出来，这不容易，模控一直对他们的人员档案采取保密措施。我只能通过税务局的情报筛选。刚才大卫给了我一个特别嫌疑人，我比对了面貌信息。”  
康纳目光移动到盖文屏幕。上面已经被遥控显示了一份档案。  
“这人好面熟。”盖文说。  
在屏幕上的是个勒腮胡子，带着黑框眼镜的白种男人，一双深蓝色的眼睛，金发。  
名字不同，容貌改变也比较大，但确实就是瓦西姆。  
大卫冷静地说：“但现在仅仅只是臆测，没有任何证据。”  
盖文抱着胳膊，一副惬意的，尽在我掌握的表情：“所以我们不正在钓鱼中嘛，耐心点儿，鱼饵都撒了，就差收杆了。我真是雷厉风行，办案神速啊~~”  
康纳和大卫在短途私密对话。  
“你们需要支援吗？”  
“不需要，你们也很忙。而且我认为里德警官会拒绝你们协助。”  
“他结案率是偏高，但投诉的数量也很惊人。你最好替他适当的平衡偏差值。”  
“我会留意的。”


	30. Chapter 30

【part 30】  
盖文有点恍惚，他不知道自己是不是喝醉了，他花了点时间才想起来自己在哪儿。  
先把今晚的事儿顺一顺 。  
首先，他在拜访【冬湖】的第二天就收到了瓦西姆的来信，上面放着三张技艺精湛的手稿，盖文一时之间都开始怀疑会不会是认错人，一个软体工程师为什么可以像个真正的艺术家这样出作品。  
但有人就是可以。比起来说不定仿生人的多才多艺更胜于人类呢。  
随便的选了一个字体最粗大的，盖文就约好了时间。  
“这是第二次摸底，我们需要更加足够的诱饵，你猜快乐之家最希望怎样的主仆关系，亲密无间恰似火热情侣？”盖文撑着自己的下巴无聊的翻看着拉尔夫那被洗劫一空的豪宅寻找灵感。  
“只有李奥和亚当是特例。”大卫说。他想了一下。“为什么特例现在没有足够的情报支撑我的分析，仅仅是直觉。”  
“仿生人居然有直觉？”盖文嘲笑。“那你告诉我他们特别在什么地方？”  
“亚当是唯一被找回来的，而李奥接到了一个匿名线人的告密。我不知其中有没有联系，但李奥跟其他的几个仿生人雇佣者比，有特别的地方。“  
“哦，我没看出来！”盖文说。  
大卫只是盯着盖文，仿生人判断出他看出来了，只是不自在。  
“李奥没有那种【主人】的自觉。他不是主宰者，感情控制者，比较像是依赖者。亚当则从不认为自己属于他。他们的感觉……更像是家庭成员，人类所定义的那种血亲兄弟。”大卫说出了事实。  
“不，兄弟不会搞上床……”盖文显然觉得这种讨论有点过于感性了，甚至恶心，接着他想了一会儿：“这惹到谁了么？”  
大卫沉默了片刻，然后说：“我认为，里德警官，你在嫌疑人面前可以尽量对我颐指气使一些，显得占有欲强烈，炫耀，但又完全不在意我的感受。而我会表演得极为屈从和顺服。就像个未觉醒的安卓。”  
盖文露出：“这简直毫无难度”的表情。摊了摊手：“哦，这可是你说的。”  
——所以之后发生了什么？  
盖文继续在脑子里迷迷糊糊的回忆。  
他好像是再次登门拜访了【冬湖】。他让大卫脱掉上衣，并用手指滑动在颈椎上：“就是这儿，必须有我的名字，这家伙是属于我的。假如效果好，我还可以考虑一个永久的纹身。”恶意的笑了笑之后，盖文甚至为了逼真而对已经顺服的躺在工作台上的RK900上下其手，故意摸他赤裸的上身，腰侧以及拍拍他的屁股。就像在抚摸一条大型犬。  
大卫无动于衷，甚至在盖文放开手的档口反握住他的手。  
“我有点紧张，盖文。别走开。”  
盖文吓了一跳，但没有挣扎，而是继续发挥演技：“嗨，我在这儿，不会走开的。乖乖躺好。主人就在这儿。”恶意的凑近大卫的鬓边，把人类的呼吸吹进他耳窝。  
“抱歉，我需要二十分钟，来逐渐植入一些纳米材料在表皮下的塑胶层上。”伊万戴上了塑胶手套。  
盖文有些不放心：“呃，会有什么意外，副作用之类的东西吗？”  
“不会，甚至不疼。只是会引发表皮暂时消退，它们会围绕这些纳米材料，而不会覆盖，于是就会出现一个纹身，您的要求是一周，实际上会保持两周左右，我们的材料很好。”伊万拿出一个电子枪状的东西。并带上了滤色护目镜。  
盖文皱着眉在一边观摩，总怕RK900被弄坏，那可是公物啊。  
——对，是公物——所以，绝对不能用坏，或者搞丢的！  
盖文猛然的清醒过来，他发现自己在躺在地上。他爬起身看到了那辆撞在护栏上的昂贵自驾车，幸好这车超贵所以材料坚硬并且里头安全气囊几乎是全包的，所以他没受伤……但他在撞击后被气囊顶住的那慌乱时刻被暗算了，他还以为走过来的人是来帮他的，接着有人从背后用麻醉剂枪对付他。  
盖文摸了摸后脖子上的针孔。  
他懊恼的在街边撑着自己的车盖，远处已经响起了汽车警笛声，或许有人报警了。  
大卫不在车里，也没有被甩出去，他不见了。  
这不可能，RK900的战斗力是可以到达军用级别的。假如硬来短时间根本放不倒他，而他在一秒内就会联络接通呼叫DPD支援……但，没有打斗痕迹。他昏迷的时间可能是太长了。总之他没帮上忙。  
“该死的！”  
他的鱼脱钩了，还带走了鱼饵！


	31. Chapter 31

【part 31】  
——“快乐之家”作案方式是在落单的时候劫掠仿生人，比如外出购物，或者度假享受私人时间，几个小时后才会被失主发现行踪不明。目前没有例外。他们从来没有在失主在场的情况下干过活儿，而绑架犯会先摸底，探查跟踪猎物的作息情况。他们第一步行动，应该是在仿生人身上放追踪器，以便下手。  
当两人从【冬湖】出来，坐进自己的车里，RK900转过头与盖文交换眼神。  
盖文吩咐AI开车，开始动手用器械扫描RK900的纹身。他们这时候没有说话，因为害怕追踪器有监听功能。大卫迅速的自检，盖文拉下大卫的后衣领，看着那个精致的泪眼骷髅，下面的小字也已经刻上去。如果是那件警用制服，大概会遮得严严实实的，所以自己干了一件没什么意义的恶作剧。盖文心想。  
沉默的检查终于结束了。他们发现用目前的警方手段没发现追踪器，包括大卫脱下的衣物和背后的纹身。  
盖文松了口气，同时又很失落。  
“他们可能在观望。”大卫说：“快乐之家办事风格谨慎。他们一共只做过七次，所有猎物都精心挑选过。或许没看上我们。”  
盖文期望的办案神速美梦破灭了。他戳了戳那个纹身：“这玩意儿会让你难受吗？”  
大卫没有躲开：“光折射纳米材料，停留在我的聚合物外壳表层。我不会难受，但系统会一直提醒我它们的存在，因为影响我表皮材料自动愈合。”  
“哦，所以依然是不大舒服？”盖文幸灾乐祸。  
大卫没有回答。  
“你没事吧？”盖文再次确认了一遍。  
大卫说：“我没事，不过足有五分钟，后面的白色私家车在跟踪我们。是一家修车厂的车。”  
盖文兴奋起来：“咱们带它去【糖果屋】。”  
他们准备了一座目标宅邸，试图把伪装做到位，但无论是大卫还是盖文都认为不会真正用到这屋子，因为在绑架行动中他们就能抓到对方。  
那辆车突然神秘的从车道拐开了。盖文满怀遗憾的目送嫌疑车消失，大卫在继续联网追查这辆车。  
“导航傻了吗？这可不是去【糖果屋】的路！”盖文突然意识到了什么。  
大卫从追踪中瞬间警醒，立刻进入AI驾驶权限。  
车加速驶入了贫民区。盖文拿出手机请求支援。发现手机居然没信号。  
这年头在底特律城区，手机“没信号”绝对不会是因为性能和服务商的问题，只可能遭遇了屏蔽。  
盖文不禁从内心深处打了个寒战。  
这种高速下他们无法做任何事，只能继续呆在车上，而大卫的LED成了黄红相间的糟糕模式，在全力夺回车辆控制权。  
车子猛地开进了本来应该无法通行的小巷子，冲入了一个废弃围栏。先是停了一秒钟，接着就一头撞上了栏杆。车经受住了冲击，安全气囊则足够砸晕一个成年人。  
盖文来不及管自己是不是脑震荡了，从车里找到了自己的手机和枪，他用那没碎的手机追踪大卫的胶囊跟踪器。光标闪动。大卫没有失踪，太好了。  
他想：“屏蔽源应该在车外部，现在已经被回收了。城市内的无人飞行器监管可不怎么到位。或许他们利用了这类设备。”  
他冲向大路，找到出租车呼叫点，那儿正有辆无人出租。  
“你们遇到了突然袭击，这么快？”康纳意外。  
“全乱套了！但至少定位还有用。”盖文上了车，一边在电话里说，一边载入路线，“我先追过去，你们跟上坐标。”  
“好的！”


	32. Chapter 32

【part-32】  
一间幽暗的房间，开着一些射灯，有张工作台。RK900安静的躺在这张工作台，上身已经被脱光。显得容易拆卸的模样。

瓦西里紧张地说：“我说过不要出手的，你这次太冒失了！”他在操作界面上点着什么，

安东穿着兜帽衫，给自己装好新手腕：“别紧张，RK900的弱点都一样。不过这个比上一个机灵多了。幸亏事先种下了【白日梦】。”

他抚摸RK900脑后的纹身，泪眼骷髅的纹身已经从脖子后面扩散成模糊无规律的污渍。随着一根插入针从脑后插入，纹身凝固成蛛网状。

瓦西姆神色阴郁道：“我能检测到他的程序运行，他没有被阻止，【白日梦】最多能钳制内核处理器一小时。必须尽快让他开放权限，假如不行，就拔掉他的脉搏控制器强行重置。”

“这样我们就看不到他的资料了——我们需要他携带的安保情报。”安东说。

“别管情报了，你不明白吗？有问题！”瓦西姆脸色苍白的指着他的屏幕说，“这台安卓不是民用阉割版，我可以肯定！所以或许……他是个条子。”

安东走过来亲了亲他的鬓角：“你休息一下，我来做。无论是不是，现在他已经在这儿了，在我们手里，你什么时候开始对自己的技术这么不自信了？”

安东走到了RK900身边，这台安卓的眼神是空洞的，LED红灯状态闪烁着。安东的手掌变为原形。碰触RK900的额头。

大卫试着用热感知和视觉部件来确认环境，没有成功，周围是一片无尽的黑暗。一个奇怪的发射源不停的干扰他的内核信息处理，所以就算他的感知器都运转良好，信息也没法汇总进入处理器。这令大卫感觉很糟糕。

他的最低运载程序被迫游荡于整个处理器的表层，就像人类做白日梦的状态，他在这种状态下，无法进行高层级的信息处理。

——应该是由于车祸，盖文还在车上吗？希望没事，人类很脆弱。

——不，好像不是由于车祸，还有些别的事情。

听觉突然恢复了。

“大卫！”一个熟悉的声音。

“盖文？”

“是我，我现在需要你的帮助。你可以帮我吗？”人类的声音很急切。

“我试试看。”

——处理器自检，失败。

——确认感知——失效。

——确认机体损伤——失效。

——云任务平台——连接等待中。

【有什么地方不对头……】

 

“我用交互终端把信息传输给你，请帮助我。”

“盖文，确认周围是安全的。”大卫说。

“周围很安全！请尽快帮我分析资料。”

安东与那个叫盖文的聊了半天，已经可以完全模拟声线。惟妙惟肖。他讥讽的看着RK900茫然的表情。等待这台安卓放松警惕。

上一次也有一台RK900，被唤醒之后，最紧张的就是主人的安全，这台就过于冷静了，大概是因为他跟他的人类主人相处的并不好。

“帮助我，大卫！”RU100重复要求，用命令的口吻。

【有传输请求，是否接受？】

【需要秘钥，是否授权？】

大卫还是无法有效的运转自己的内核处理器。表层的碎片运行不能替他进行深入分析和思考。

但或许已经足够了。

【盖文-里德不这样说话，他通常会说：你这该死的塑料脑袋，快他妈给我帮忙！】

——安全模式启动。

安东皱眉：“怎么回事？没反应？”

瓦西姆停下了飞快敲击代码的手指，转过脸：“安东。放弃吧，我们遇上麻烦了！他在拿取身体控制权，必须现在就重置他。”他以急切的速度控制轮椅到了操作台前，抄起一把螺丝刀，插入这台RK900的胸腹核心位置。以娴熟的手势撬开它。他要把脉搏控制器抽出来将RK900强行关机。

安东的手掌摁在RK900的额头。然而就在这时候。RK900动了，【安全模式上载50%】仅仅只是一只左臂。他拉开了插在脑后的电线，探针发出清脆的撞击声。

安东想要闪避，却被RK900的右手抓住了手腕。【上载80%】探针在同时刺入了他核心上方3CM处。一切都很迅速，所有的判断和动作，几乎只有安卓能够执行到位。

安东的伤口离要害太近，他的操作界面上也满是警告，但他依然坚持扑上来与大卫缠斗。

【上载100%】

RK900的脉搏控制器已经被抽出来了，他的操作界面在报警，现在操作界面显示有接近4分钟的缓冲时间。这比RK800高出一倍。而他启动的安全模式下，则能够用四分钟的基本维持状态换取两分钟左右的正常机体运行状态。

情急之下，瓦西姆将手里的脉搏控制器远远的扔出去。下一刻就被RK900一脚踢翻了轮椅。瓦西姆狼狈滚到了地上，用手臂爬着，去拿轮椅旁插着的枪。

界面铺满了警告的RK900行动迅速，毫不受影响，安东则受了核心重创一击，但他也并不是普通的综合服务型UR100。他还没有失去行动力。

大卫感觉到这一点了。两台同样高大强壮的安卓迅速的交换了标准格斗攻击。

与此同时，瓦西姆从轮椅里拿到了枪，他回身举起枪的时候，两个扭打着的安卓都看到了他。

安东怒吼：“开枪，瓦西姆！”

瓦西姆开枪了。只射中了操作台。

但接下去就有人闯了进来。

 

“都停手！DPD办案！放下武器！”盖文大声吼道。他听到了枪声立刻踢门而入。

没人理他。瓦西姆以轮椅为掩体，朝他开枪，盖文闪身躲到了工具台的一角。

“我说停手！你们被包围了！！停止反抗。”盖文说。他感觉自己踩到了什么，似乎还在发亮。他一手持枪，一手下去摸索。摸到了一个条状物体。

“等等，这东西我好像在哪儿见过？”他想。

——当然见过，那东西就是之前他看的资料上，仿生人的核心部件-脉搏控制器。

“大卫！”他探出头，不顾瓦西姆又朝他开了一枪。反正这家伙没准头。

他看清了扭打中的两台安卓。RK900赤着上身，他胸口有些蓝血，那里有个洞。

“该死的！你把你的心脏扔掉了？”盖文额头突突乱跳，简直要窒息了。怎么会有这种事，他——他必须立刻装回去。

盖文开枪了，对方先开枪的原则下，他可以还击。瓦西姆的手臂被打中，盖文近距离开枪准头不错，这时候他庆幸自己居然可以做到。然后他冲了上去，踢开了枪，但这时候，他听见大卫喊了一声：“盖文！”  
接着，他的脑袋被一根枪管顶住了。


	33. Chapter 33

part33

盖文回头的时候，看到了一张跟安东一模一样的脸，伊万咬着嘴唇，手里的枪似乎都在摇晃。但他是安卓，他想要标准握枪姿势的时候总是能够做到的。  
“对不起！我很抱歉要这样！扔下枪！”伊万说。  
盖文只是举起手，并没有放弃自己的枪。  
“你不会想杀死警察的，伊万，但你可以自首。你们没有杀过人，只是盗窃。尤其是你，我猜你根本没参与！”盖文程序劝说，但他不停看向RK900——仿生人失去心脏的话，还剩多少时间？  
“你放开安东！”伊万不理会盖文，对大卫说。  
大卫灰色的眸子看向盖文，没有动。离他停机还有33秒——时间足够他们冒险了。  
盖文不知怎么的读懂了那大概的意思，甚至一刹那想：“假如我现在回身夺枪的话……”  
可是他手心里正攥着RK900的【心脏】，他不能冒这个险，鬼知道安卓停机了会发生什么。  
于是他说：“大卫，放开他。让他们走。”  
连伊万都吃了一惊居然谈判如此简单。安东捂着自己的核心，看起来也离停机不远了，虽然他的脉搏控制器还在原位，但已经受损。现在他的机体活动能力正在以秒计的流失。所以也没说什么，被放开后，就从工作台下来朝伊万走过去，脚步有些蹒跚。  
伊万的枪依然顶在盖文的脑后，说：“别追来，成交吗？”  
“当然，我得先救同伴，你要滚快滚！”盖文口气不耐烦地说。  
与此同时，安东扶起瓦西姆。瓦西姆指着右边的一堆工具盒说：“蓝色的。”安东知道他说的是自己的备用部件，他带着工具箱，拖着瓦西姆退出了房间。伊万殿后，关上门，听见了用铁链什么的缠住门把的声音。伊万确实没有打算袭警，只是为了营救同伴。只要安东换好核心部件他们就能恢复战力，并迅速逃亡。  
盖文知道这回要便宜康纳他们了，只希望康纳快些，别真的被贼溜掉。  
他拿着脉搏控制器冲向大卫，试图把手里的脉搏控制器往他胸口的洞里塞。他没有经验，这需要手法，周围都是蓝血，很滑腻。盖文额头上冷汗直冒。大卫想说什么，但是最终并没有说出口。任由他努力了一会儿，在倒数第13秒里接过他手里的控制器，自己花了半秒插了回去。  
倒数停止。界面恢复正常。  
盖文大大松了口气，手涨贴在大卫胸口确认，仿生人模拟人类供血泵的声音，跟人类的心跳非常相似，很规律的一跳一跳。  
他们静默了几秒，彼此离得很近。  
盖文这才意识道姿势有点不好看，他一把推开大卫。  
“都是你惹的麻烦！！”盖文粗声粗气地说。  
“我没事。谢谢。”大卫就像是听见了“你还好吗？”那样的关切问话一样，回答了搭档。  
盖文简直要被气死。  
“好了，快帮忙，我们追上去。”他看了一眼大卫因为打斗而满是蓝血的胸膛。  
“算了，你歇着，我去追。”说着抽出了枪。  
大卫欲言又止。  
他想说，这是一间地下室，没有窗户。门被铁链从外面缠上了，可能他们真的得等人来救。  
盖文在屋子里困了十分钟，支援就到了。  
经过一场不算特别紧张但是比较曲折的追逐堵截。  
【快乐之家】团伙最后只抓到一个人，伊万。  
康纳带齐了人手，还出动了无人机搜索河岸，由于盖文提供了附近的地形信息。康纳把所有逃亡路线都封锁了，这一次他很出风头。展现了有条不紊的策划行动才能，但最后是伊万帮同伴争取了机会。他留下了。

大卫拒绝救护车，回到警局擦干净自己身上的血，换好制服，喝了半瓶蓝血恢复循环，当他进入监控室，隔着单向玻璃望过去，能够看到盖文在审问席的侧影，刚经历了枪战追逐并且逮到了罪犯，里德探员的亢奋劲儿没过去，敲着桌子陈述案情，步步紧逼。  
或许等他累了，自己可以接替他一会儿。  
康纳走到大卫身边：“听说你差点停机。”  
“没什么，就算停机也仅仅下载记忆就行了。”大卫说。  
“但一定会缺点儿什么。别太不在意死亡了。这方面我有经验。”康纳说。  
大卫沉默，他确实不想【死】，他想起了那双颤抖的插不进控制器的人类的手，手指上沾着蓝血。以及近在咫尺的呼吸，在人类将手掌放在他核心附近倾听他的时候，他的感知器也能感知道人类的脉搏，人类心跳声和蓝血循环泵的噪音融为一体。  
假如他重置之后忘记了这种细节。那是多么遗憾的事情。  
“你说的对，我应该更小心。”大卫说。


	34. Chapter 34

【part 34】  
审讯结果出来了。说到犯罪手法，或许并不算特别离奇，只是伊万不怎么理会审讯，他是个安卓，跟人类犯人比耐力强多了。挺不好对付。盖文筋疲力尽，最后

是RK900接手才问出了部分真相。

瓦西姆-或者说维克多先生。此案主犯，曾受雇模控生命旗下的一个工作室。

他们在研制一个叫【密室】的程序模块，这种程序只有在特定条件下才会被触发，可以避开大多数的软件安全检查。一旦启动则将服务型机器人的行为模式转化为私人雇佣兵。一些寡头，军阀需要此类隐蔽，迅速得到的廉价战力。他们用来做实验的产品就是RU系列。因为模块比较国际化，性价比高，而这项目其实并没有成功。

维克多是主要研究员之一。在马库斯的行为成为导火索，政府决定【停止】所有仿生人的时候，维克多知道实验品一定会被销毁，这在他看来就像是毁灭一切。

于是他选择铤而走险，在骚乱发生的时机闯进实验室，偷走了头号实验体安东和助手伊万。

他在逃跑的时候被保安射伤了腿部。伊万则损毁严重。

他们不能立刻逃出底特律，在底特律公共系统紊乱的档口修改了个人信息。找到了一个落脚点，这房子原来的主人因为反仿生人一年前就移民加拿大，只是房产非常难以出手，恰好又是俄裔，就被维克多占用了。

他还装作【仿生人骚乱中遭到流弹袭击的无辜市民】而得到了医疗求助。

他们陷入了仿生人革命的浪潮，接着等待一切平息。模控生命自顾不暇，当晚不知道毁掉了多少个实验室，缺失了多少档案。所以他们其实并没有被如何追查。

起初维克只是因为缺钱来继续治疗腿部，纳米手术花费昂贵。何况他还有毒瘾。

维克多想过利用核心代码和别的什么人做交易，但在仿生人异常之后，这代码的价值就很尴尬。

安东于是盯上了富人区的蠢货们，动起了盗窃的念头。

他确实是维克多最忠诚的伙伴，但对别的人类则充满了轻蔑和敌意。他不能理解某些仿生人就算觉醒之后，还是无法摆脱对人类的依恋，伊万算是最典型的，必须有个主人仿佛才能让他有目的的生活下去。

像这样的仿生人比比皆是。人类并没有因为领袖马库斯的振臂一呼而认真对待仿生人。至少在安东看来，这些循序渐进的法令于事无补。

维克多在安东的不断策划挑动下，终于动心了，开始寻找猎物，绑架，偷窃。

安东的【密室】是开启状态，觉醒之后身手非凡。做这些不算难事，屡屡得手。伊万发现了他们的行为，妥协了，为了保护这两个亡命徒，也参与了进去。

大卫说：“所以，没有集中营。伊万这套说辞，是为了掩饰身上的暴力伤害和改装。”

“或许有，安东在街上看到了些什么，但当时他为了保护维克多和伊万，只能袖手旁观。看着屠杀进行。他精神不是很稳定。”康纳说，并很遗憾被那个危险分子逃走了。

大卫说：“向李奥告密的人是伊万，他希望亚当被找到。他不像安东那种具备反侦察能力以及冷静的犯罪意识，他比较善良且情绪化。”

康纳说：“这就是觉醒之后，安卓微妙的差异，即使是同型号，选择不同。思考方向也不同。”他想起了被自己击毙的60，现在不知道那家伙怎样了，好像还在模控生命中心。

大卫说：“维克多或许被捕之后也不会服刑，他的【白日梦】很有价值。我怀疑接下去会是个交易……”

康纳说：“FBI接手，也就跟我们没关系了。”

 

按照现在的“惯例”，结案报告和总结都是仿生人在肩负重任，巨细靡遗，稳重妥帖的做到最完美。

而汉克副队长负责拿甜甜圈和咖啡过来。

盖文警探负责从里面挑出一个橙子果冻馅儿的吃。

 

大卫去了一次检修中心修补破损的皮肤，回来的时候发现盖文居然没回去。

他说：“请回去休息，里德警官，你昨晚没回家，你不是仿生人。”

盖文打着哈欠：“你呢？”

大卫说：“检修中心建议我待机八小时。”说罢，他走到了DPD公共待机位上，现在是中午，周围很嘈杂。

看着可怜的仿生人站在那儿，盖文觉得模控的修理工程师这样对待伤员太糟糕了，他说：“你应该待在检修中心。”

大卫说：“病患太多，谁都紧急，我这种轻伤，直接被检修师赶出来了。”

“轻伤？？？”

“一点表皮损伤，以及脉搏控制器的调节阀松动。现在没事了。”大卫说。

盖文徘徊了一下，不知道自己是不是该把他丢在这里，然后自己回家睡觉。

他突然脱口而出：“我想我可以腾个地方给你，比如客厅。反正你不需要床。”

还没等他后悔，大卫从公共待机位上欣然走了下来：“好的，谢谢你的慷慨。这样的话，我正好送你回家。事实上，我可以为你打扫卫生和做饭来当做待机位租金的。这很经济，康纳就是这么干的。”

“呃……康纳？”盖文还没反应过来，“等等，我只是说今天！”

然后他迎接大卫清澈明亮的灰色眼睛的注视。

“好吧……或者几天。但我喜欢独处，我是说，我不想被打扰。”盖文不确定的改口。

“我不会打扰你，待机的时候，我只是类似家具的东西。”大卫诚实的说，尽管这样自我形容好像挺过分的。

盖文皱着眉：“可是……”

大卫的LED黄灯了阵：“我让车开到门口了。里德警官，我们走吧。”


	35. Chapter 35

【part 35】  
盖文给了权限，他有些犹豫让一台安卓待机在客厅还是客房。  
是的，他的公寓很宽敞，足够给大卫安排一间卧室。只不过那里从来不怎么收拾，所以被防尘罩包裹着。  
盖文揭开防尘罩：“说真的，我一直在想一件事，你们可以躺着待机吗？”  
“可以，对我们来说躺着待机更节省能源，但浪费了公共空间，所以还是站着待机比较普遍。”大卫说。并开始脱外套，有条不紊的挂在衣架上，他注意到盖文的客房衣橱里还有些看起来是年长女性的衣服，或许是盖文的姑妈的。其实大卫愿意查的话，应该立刻就能知道盖文-里德的家庭情况，然而大卫并没有动手。他仅仅到了灰墙公寓就停止了。RK900不知道为什么他会这么做。就像在等待什么时机。原本为了方便自己与人类的和平共处，他应该不择手段的完善情报才对。  
大卫的制服是模控设计师的作品，跟高级时装设计师的目的可不太一样，只体现安卓的型号类型以及帮助安卓很好的工作。  
制服的材质能帮助仿生人尽可能的抵抗有害物质，或者帮助机体恒温，然而并不会去考虑舒适度。  
脱掉严谨的白色外套之后，里面是一件纯黑的内衬紧身衣，一直包到RK900的颈部。胸前他的编号和一个暗纹的三角标志能够在折射下被看到。  
大卫转过身，背后严严实实，像是一堵黑色，庄严的，用于祈祷的墙壁。  
这件衣服才比较像个禁欲的教士。几近完美的仿真人类身躯完全被遮住。  
盖文盯着那后背漫不经心的回忆那件露出了整个后背的放荡时装，模控生命的材料工程师们甚至在仿生人脊背靠腰的位置给了他一颗深色的痣，盖文还记得自己当时发现它的时候那种怪异的惊讶情绪。弄不明白他们出于什么心理，制造出这种毫无必要的真实感。  
盖文说：“自己收拾一下然后待机吧。我也去睡了。”他犹豫了一下，“你会需要洗澡吗？我好像没多余的毛巾。”  
大卫说：“我没有汗液和其他外部分泌物，封闭环境下基本不需要清洗，而使用指南里说，在出厂投入使用之后，基本一周到两周用清洁液自我清理一次就足够了，假如与人类日常肢体接触，沾到各种分泌物或者执行任务的时候沾染灰尘污物则需要随时清洗——比如照顾你的那天晚上。”  
盖文不禁想起自己怎么把一台安卓沾得到处都是人类体液的……他不由气急败坏：“你还敢提！”  
大卫无动于衷的看着他。  
“你不怕我把你扔出去！？”盖文立刻后悔带他回来了。简直就是脑抽。  
“你不会的。”大卫说。然后他掀开防尘罩，直接躺在了那张客房的床垫上。双手放在身侧，仰面的躺姿。  
如果是人类绝对不能这么睡，不光是躺姿的问题，但安卓什么都不嫌弃。他不在意床垫上没有被褥和枕头，也不担心自己弄脏别人家的床垫。确实比一件家具更省心。  
盖文想：“我不会，因为你存心赖在这儿，我也搬不动你。”  
大卫一躺下就很安静，安卓在待机的时候才真的让人意识到他们和人类只是像而已，本质是机器。  
RK900一动不动，为了照顾盖文的情绪，他把眼睛闭上，以免太吓人。但进入了供血泵的低速率模式之后，模拟呼吸也停止了，待机的安卓除了皮肤还是那么富有血色外安静的像尸体。  
盖文没有感觉害怕和诡异，反而松了口气。他发现安置一台安卓真的不需要太多的心理建设，不用给他准备过夜的牙刷牙膏床铺，张罗他吃饭和生理需要，不用在意自家马桶盖会不会被其他人掀起来，总之还真就是搬了一个家具回家而已。  
想着他叹了口气。觉得自己完全是杞人忧天。于是连假客气和放狠话都省了，他直接关上门回了自己卧室。  
他一回到家就感觉到了身体的疲惫完全涌上来。好好的洗了个热水澡，穿上居家的柔软破T恤和短裤，他一头倒在自己床上，就睡了个昏天黑地。


	36. Chapter 36

【part 36】  
盖文醒过来的时候，发现客厅有轻柔的音乐声。  
有人黑了他的智能多媒体，并放了一首他不熟悉的歌，绝对是怀旧金曲级别的。天色已经黑了，房间里灯光温暖，地上没有杂物，他挠挠头出了房门。晚餐像是它本来就该在那儿一样的摆在在桌子上了。  
而扫地机器人刚刚完成了最后一圈打扫，正打算回归原位，它那盏不亮的指示灯被修好了。  
RK900穿着黑色紧身衣，没有穿外套，黑色长袖挽到了手肘。正在试着修理盖文的门禁屏幕，侧脸带着一种专注。  
盖文情不自禁的溜达过去瞧了一眼：“你不用修好它，反正我没访客。”  
大卫调试了一下，屏幕亮起来了，很清晰，他说：“已经好了。下次你可以不用那么大力气敲击它。”  
盖文只是耸了耸肩，然后跑去看桌上有什么吃的。他知道仿生人不会跟他一起吃的。所以也没叫他。他发现是罗勒意面的时候有点不满意，但尝了一口之后表情就变了。开始坐下来好好吃饭。  
大卫喜欢看人类进食，看其他生物吃东西也一样，这让仿生人的整个核心处理系统处在一个健康的状态里，有种愉悦感。  
仿生人喝蓝血的时候尝不出味儿，有时候康纳会吐槽说仿生人像是人类创造的某个艺术形象——一种叫【吸血鬼】的怪物，它们长生不老，并且只喝血，靠那个维持永生不灭的青春美貌。  
但仿生人对蓝血也没有吸血鬼那样的饥渴，他们只会在界面上闪出一个小光标，显示应该补充多少剂量。不用摄入食物，待机大多数时候也是可有可无的。  
那么仿生人的基本欲求是什么呢？或许是生存本身。  
大卫承认，这感觉很微妙，这是他们的初始欲望之一：完美的执行并解决问题。  
——触摸人类的皮肤。让人类有正面的反馈，触摸小动物的毛皮和羽毛，让它们发出满意的鸣叫，或者养育一株植物，使之茁壮成长，完成生命历程，这类的行为比摄入蓝血更能填满仿生人的欲念——  
大卫看着盖文里德进食，继续在沉默中获取那种良性的程序安逸感。

他的搭档现在对食物满意，而且也没让他关掉音乐，没有冲他发火儿。  
要让盖文里德满意，需要替他写完冗长的报告，他喜欢甜品，出风头。假如满足他的虚荣心，他就会比较讲道理。  
现在他想要的是一个私人房间里的待机位，大卫认为盖文家里的某个位置就可以了。最好是固定的。嘈杂的公共待机位上，他其实很少能真正进入待机，得分出一部分感知器防止意外。康纳跟他提过，在人类的家里，感知器全关掉也没关系，而且——康纳说，他认为假如听着人类的心跳进入待机的话，会是更加美好的体验。对此大卫有不同意见，他认为那可能会造成干扰。尤其是汉克还养了一条大型犬，移动的过程中一定会让安卓不胜其扰的。  
但康纳坚持意见。并朝他露出一种奇怪的微笑。  
好吧，那么就不妨试一试，他除了工作也没其他的事情可以做。  
现在回到问题的开头 ，要获得一个待机位，他必须要让这个人类觉得交易是公平的，诱人的，难以拒绝的。  
如果盖文里德平常的时候，也能像在床上那样的好说话容易妥协就太好了。但实际情况是，盖文特别难以讨好，在社交方面总是心存抗拒，他倾向于对陌生人说：离我远点儿！而不是：嗨，你好！这跟对方是不是仿生人其实没多大关系。  
大卫看着盖文吃意面而被白色奶油酱汁濡湿的嘴唇——回放一下盖文最好说话的那个过程。

这个人类很急躁，有些为难。往他身上蹭。  
他尝试性的吸吮人类的唇瓣，盖文发出很轻的呜咽，并顺着自己的传感器把柔软的舌头探入贴上来，索求更多的接触面。同时他的手掌抚摸人类湿漉漉分泌着汗液的皮肤，他清楚这些血肉之下有着跟自己截然不同的有机结构。精密但脆弱。  
等人类缺乏氧气的时候，人类会主动的结束亲吻。然后他会涨红着眼角和耳根，嗫嚅着要求自己向下，亲一亲或者摸一摸其他的部位……大卫不止一次提醒自己，在药物影响下，这些命令是不确定的，并不是非得执行不可，也不会影响人类的健康。但是……

“嗨，你干嘛看着我？”盖文停下了叉子。这份罗勒意面味儿不错。他刚想夸奖大卫身为一个警用型，菜谱下载的不错，  
结果发现了大卫堪称赤裸裸的视线。被这种在打什么坏主意的眼神看着，令盖文有点心里发毛。  
“观察你的进食情况，判断我是否用了适当的调味。”大卫说。这不算说谎，而且觉醒的安卓，是可以随意说谎的。  
盖文说：“或许你想要做到，就总能做到对吧？”  
“并不怎么容易，人类的味觉有时候很主观。连心情都可以影响味觉。”大卫诚实的回答。  
于是在结束了进餐，收拾好房间之后，盖文说：“你收到什么新案子了吗？”  
大卫说：“没有太紧急的案子，可以明天处理。比如追踪剩下的，失窃的那几台安卓。”  
盖文伸了个懒腰，决定干点什么打发时间。  
大卫说：“我看到你有VR全息装具，要不要试着玩一下【边境执法者】，搭档模式的话，我可以辅助你。你孤胆模式一直卡在第二关。”  
“嗨，你在我睡觉的时候到底碰了我多少私人物品！说好的只是个家具呢！”盖文炸毛。  
大卫说：“玩家半个月没上线的话，官网就开始自动给VIP用户发邮件……我没碰它。”他指了指PS40D的机壳。盖文看到了那玩意儿上的硕大提醒【追寻你的胜利和荣誉，G。】


	37. Chapter 37

【part 37】 总觉得哪里不对  
《边境执法者》是个动作类游戏，难度相当的高，盖文对于全息装具的态度要比仿生人好，毕竟身临其境的玩儿是谁都拒绝不了。  
大卫直接把他的手掌放到了机壳上。显然，仿生人可不需要什么全息装备，他们的【意识】能够直接链接游戏终端。盖文认为这真是方便。但反过来想想也挺可怕。  
盖文戴上VR眼镜，穿好感应套装，它会带来各种冲击感和压迫感。  
盖文进入菜单里睁开眼睛的时候，呼噜噜的吐着气泡，从休眠仓逼真的营养液里挣扎出来。  
故事背景是在银河系联邦边境巡逻的星际特警，如何奉命扫清各种威胁联邦的犯罪。  
星际特警的巡逻飞船，是玩家的出发点。  
玩家扮演星际特警们，根据自己喜好选择特长。  
可以孤军奋战，也可以团队合作。探索废弃的基地，小行星赌场，走私太空码头，对付外星怪物，海盗，邪恶科学家还有秘密宗教等等，场面华丽，战斗激烈。  
大卫从休眠仓出来，穿着船员背心，身材颀长，肌肉健美，湿漉漉的。  
两人互望了一眼。  
盖文的造型跟现实里不太一样。游戏里的”G”用的是扫描后的真人脸，不过把头发剃得极短，露出后脖和鬓角，鼻梁上的那道原本不太显眼的伤口改成了横贯面部。这或许是为了看起来是更加狰狞凶悍。可大卫觉得这是一张脆弱的，有自毁情绪的新入伍士兵的脸。  
他忍耐着没有伸手去摸一摸那道被拉长的伤痕，只是换了角度拍了几张照。没被盖文发现。  
“别发呆，快点换装备！”盖文扔了一件作战服过来：“换这套。想要更好的货色，就得自己去找。通常我们需要先干掉一批怪，才能获得重武器去干第二关的巴比伦星赌场。”  
大卫问：“在游戏里我叫你G？”  
“你叫我【长官】。”盖文漫不经心的说，“你以前没玩儿过吧，跟在我身后，带你过一局。”  
盖文说完已经换了一身【巡游者】套装，手拿拉风的冲锋枪。游戏设计师给的套装都融合强大帅气性感于一身，大卫非常欣赏勒住臀部的两条星际飞行器固定带，以及腋下的两枚枪套的设计，还有那个会根据人物动作而发出光亮的特警徽章，那让盖文显得更加引人注目。  
盖文便衣的时候，总喜欢穿夹克和T恤，也没见过他穿警察制服的样子。而在游戏里，星际特警在第一关的时候就是为了让玩家体验一下执法者的酷炫，充分满足那不切实际的制服幻想。  
大卫穿上了【入门狙击手】套装，有一个护目镜。没重装备。但他看起来太合适游戏设定了，这位英俊，沉稳，帅气的星际特警，简直可以立刻当游戏的宣传代言，没办法，RK900本来就是经典的警用型。  
盖文随意的瞟了一眼，心想：“这不公平，我应该多用用修改器，比如把身高再拉长一点。”  
搭档模式的第一关，盖文刻意的选了高难度通关。  
废弃星球基地上，他们一路杀死外星变异生物劫匪团伙成员，盖文享受狭路相逢的轰击和扫射，大卫则精准的在远程干掉企图靠近的怪物，大卫如同自己所说的，一直默默辅助，他的射击精准，以至于就算火力不够也可以迅速的清理出通道。  
他们找到了幸存的殖民群众，盖文在频道里提醒大卫：“待会平民会变异，一变就杀，别犹豫。”  
大卫没有犹豫，甚至近距离杀死了一个惨叫变异的平民，血溅了一身。  
盖文想：“真是台冷酷的机器。”  
他们干净利落的完成了这个关卡，在濒死者口中知道了【神秘核心】被劫匪带走了，他们必须去巴比伦星际赌场寻找丢失的核心，以免世界毁灭。

“好，接下去是特别关卡，我们要得到催眠晶核，帮助第二关通关。”  
第一关玩过不少回的盖文终于可以教导新人了，这让他挺得意的。  
“用它平息赌场老板但丁的宠物曼德拉的愤怒？”大卫问。  
“哦，你很了解啊。”  
“搜了攻略，大致了解，假如我们得到的是完整晶核而不是晶核碎片，是不是就能在第二关满血到BOSS面前？”大卫问。  
盖文点了点头：“是啊，但超难的，得杀死拉姆，我一个人没成功过，都是趁着它没发现，偷一个碎片。”  
大卫说：“反正也已经输了那么多次了，没损失，我们试着拿走完整晶核吧。或许这样第二关就会简单得多。”  
盖文同意。况且这一次输了还可以奚落仿生人，说是他搞砸的。  
在探险安全屋里他们找到了推进器和其他潜水装备。不出意外的统统设计得很酷。  
盖文吐槽：“如果是女性玩家，可以选择比基尼……但男性玩家居然只有战斗潜水服可以选。要知道水下洞穴有地热的设定。我上次玩得一身汗。”  
说到这里的时候，他把潜水服的拉链往下拉下，脱下半截，用袖子绑在腰上，他肌肉匀称，覆盖着胸毛的上半身完全露出来。  
大卫看着人类的举动，语气平静的接口：“你在企图散热？”  
大卫把这种标新立异的穿装备方法拍了下来。并说服自己是因为这是攻略的一部分，应该截图留下档案。  
“是的，反正系统不会阻止我只穿一半的。”盖文把结在腰上打牢固。他的腹毛在肚脐下面浓密起来，伸进打结的潜水服边缘，人鱼线若隐若现，大卫开始猜测里面到底有没有设计泳裤。  
大卫也拉开潜水服拉链。  
“你又不会出汗。”盖文嫌弃。  
“安卓接入游戏主机后，触感是内部对接的，比人类还真实，”大卫说。“我认为这种方式值得仿效，或许能让我【感觉上】好些。”  
于是盖文再一次看到了RK900的脊背，那颗痣还在腰后。大卫率先下水，潜进了美得像块蓝宝石的湖水。盖文紧跟而下，水下能见度太好了。能看到仿生人白皙的皮肤被照入水底的阳光轻柔拂过的样子。  
“真像条海洋里的哺乳类猎食者，比如海豚，虎鲸什么的。”盖文心想。  
两人潜入更幽暗的地方，地热开始冒出气泡和浓雾。  
他们以此为掩护，偷偷的爬进怪物的洞穴，盖文惊醒了拉姆，外星大章鱼立刻缠住入侵者，盖文死命开火和投弹，吸引它的注意力，在触手之间被甩来甩去。  
而大卫则忙着集中火力对准拉姆的脑干。  
盖文掉了一半血的时候，拉姆的脑干被精准的第十二发穿甲弹打碎了。  
所有的触手都抽搐着停止了攻击。只有少量的神经反射活动。  
盖文非常非常吃惊，他以为非得用小型炸弹才能做到的，还做好了准备被埋住掉成残血。  
大卫挖出催眠晶核放进储物袋，然后爬上了触手堆拯救盖文。  
盖文在触手的缠绕下十分狼狈。  
呼吸器都被打掉了。大卫把自己的呼吸器摘下塞给他。盖文试了好几次才把手臂从触手堆里拔出来。  
“太恶心了……”一脸劫后余生的表情。但配合半裸的潜水服和一堆软体生物触手，那表情简直就像是某种满足成人幻想的付费影片。  
大卫抱住他黏糊糊的上半身，把可怜的人类从触手里拖出来。  
其中一根死掉的触手还不甘心的绕着盖文那条结实的大腿不肯放，  
潜水服被吸盘撕开了两道口子。  
盖文单手提着裤腰：“小心点儿，我的裤子都快被这东西撕碎了！什么破装备。”  
大卫在这一刻确认了《边境执法者》并不仅仅是一个暴力硬核动作游戏，  
开发者绝对还带着那么点儿其他的企图，  
比如一对情侣如果进入特别关卡的话……大卫对于游戏开发者没什么特别想评价的。他只是个仿生人，市面上的游戏也不是为了仿生人开发的，而是为了人类。或许这是《边境执法者》在玩家平台上打到了五颗星的理由之一。


	38. Chapter 38

【part 38】

《边境执法者》的第二关是皇家赌场【巴比伦】星。由于这颗人造星体在公共星域，法外之地。特警没有执法权限，必须掩饰身份。  
游戏策划的目的挺明确，就是想要玩家体验一下卧底警察潜入纸醉金迷的犯罪巢穴大杀四方的爽快感。  
大卫认为现在的主机游戏里的NPC拟真度已经跟仿生人AI系统不相上下了。他提醒盖文：“NPC的反应可能会出乎预料，枪战一触即发，混入赌场的时候保持我们平时办案时候的警惕心。”  
盖文吐槽：“为什么我有种玩游戏都像在上班的错觉。”虽然这么说，但他已经兴致勃勃挑选起了必要装备，在人员全灭的基地里，他们捡到了不少宝箱，其中有适合赌场的正装。  
“上次你在哪儿卡住的？”大卫一边换上衣服，一边问。  
“催眠曼德拉，我在赌场招待那儿得到了但丁今晚会去拍卖会的信息，所以我摸到顶层，打算趁着老板不在，找到密室，神秘核心估计就在那儿，可是不够时间解密，死了一次又一次，曼德拉醒了就不能硬扛，因为扛过三分钟，就会被保卫机器人无差别扫射干掉。”盖文抱怨，工作一忙起来就忘了通关的事。  
“看来还有其他路径可走。”大卫替他打好领结。  
盖文的头发实在理得太短，穿上了正装还是有点凶，简直像个来赌场发泄的走私贩子亡命徒，大卫倒是很像那种开着私人飞船来消遣的孤僻富豪，两个一起行动有点违和感。  
就在这时候，他接到了外部信息。  
是康纳的。  
“900，听说你送盖文里德警官回家至今未归，请问你是否遭遇了虐待？”  
“没有，我和里德警官相处得很好，他给了我一个临时待机位，现在我们正在玩儿VR游戏，顺便说一句，《边境执法者》很有趣。你可以试试看跟汉克一起玩。”  
“……汉克没有这种东西。不过或许我可以买一个。你确定你很安全？”康纳说。  
“明天见，我要进入第二关了。”大卫说。  
康纳说：“OK，我听出你乐在其中了！”  
他没有得到RK900的回应，大卫已经在盖文的催促下开始了第二关。

他们下了伪装飞船，两人都戴着入耳对讲机。  
“我们得分头行动，设法跟星标NPC多接触，得到攻略信息。应该会有若干关键词。然后我们见机行事。”大卫说。  
“OK，你一层，我二层。”到底是个老警察，跟人搭档在赌场这类地方转悠找线索，对盖文来说还挺熟练的。  
唯一的区别大概就是巴比伦美轮美奂，外面是小行星带璀璨的星河光芒，两颗暗淡的恒星在远处给巴比伦提供着永恒的黄昏。赌场全部都在室内，室外是太空无法生存，这意味着他们在通关的时候需要倍加小心，留好退路。  
真刺激。  
盖文摸了摸自己后脑的短发茬，换好筹码塞进口袋。痞气十足的晃进了赌场。  
赌场里人声鼎沸，迷幻的灯光，形形色色的俊男美女，接待员和客人，以及怪里怪气的外星生物什么的，赌桌的造型也跟现实里完全不同，甚至还有斗太空蜥蜴和软体兽赛跑之类的玩意儿。  
游戏美术和策划们尽力了，这地方信息量巨大且酷炫。盖文甚至遇到了一个红发的比基尼猫女郎朝他笑了笑，但女郎的脑袋上没有光标。所以盖文冷漠的闪了过去。  
他看到了一个赌桌上正亮着光标，第一次看到粉色光标，不是黄色的，或许是另外一条线索。于是他走过去下注。  
这一次赌桌上有个很引人注目的家伙。对方穿着一件白色长袍，别着一个闪瞎狗眼的钻石徽章，在赢了盖文两局之后，朝他举起粉红色香槟：“你成功的引起了我的注意。小野猫。”  
盖文往左右分别看了一眼，没看到小野猫或者疑似小野猫的东西。但既然是有光标的NPC，还是随便聊两句好了。  
“跟我说话？”盖文指了指自己的鼻子。  
“对，你叫什么？”  
“你叫什么？”  
“卡尔。乐园星领主。”男人打量他。  
“我叫G，自由船员。”  
盖文懒得看游戏设定，所以也没在意星球领主是个什么东西。或许是表示超有钱吧，盖文瞧见这个NPC头顶上的星标。说明有剧情线索。  
“你还有筹码吗？“对方问。  
盖文耸了耸肩：“快没了。但我还想玩儿，借我点儿？”  
“可以。我很乐意。”NPC还真好说话。  
盖文得到了对方三个钻石筹码，他惊呆了，这可是相当于游戏世界观里的一笔巨款，但盖文的牌运超差，又一次输了。这次盖文只是看着卡尔等剧情发生。  
卡尔微笑，说：“看来你把借来的筹码也输了，或者你在指望我免除你的债务。G。”  
“哦，手头有点紧，可以不还吗？”盖文问。虽然总觉得哪里不对，但他还是努力试着挑衅NPC，让NPC带剧情。  
“可以，到我房间来。我们商量债务的分期问题。”  
盖文说：“我先去个厕所。”  
他在厕所里问大卫：”怎样，你发现光标了？”  
大卫过了会儿才回话：“我找到一个关键词【拍卖会】。并且我发现一件事，盖文，这一关的提示光标……”  
“叫我【长官】。”盖文说。  
突然厕所隔间外头被敲打，盖文吓了一跳。  
打开门就看到两个明显进行过人体机械改造的彪形大汉。  
盖文不爽地说：“用得着追进厕所里吗？我又没打算逃债。”实际他已经想逃债了。但两个大汉看着他，他好像暂时还没办法跑路。几乎是被挟持的，他跟着卡尔上了VIP电梯。二楼是富豪赌场，周围全部都是贵宾休息室。  
“【长官】，你在吗？”大卫语气平静的呼唤。  
这游戏比较逼真，所以盖文没法跟大卫私聊，他被推进了里间卧室。接着保镖把背后的感应门关上了。  
“长官，我发现光标颜色不同。遇到的事件是不同的，并非一定是与主线剧情相关。也可能是彩蛋。彩蛋的内容，或者是斗殴，或者是艳遇……”大卫在耳机里不紧不慢地说。  
盖文紧张地看着卡尔，他把外套脱了，这个年轻的领主长得高大英俊，符合绝大多数人类审美，他里面是一件紧身高领服，胳膊上肌肉优美，他走到了盖文面前，伸手轻柔的罩住盖文的脸颊，仿佛要抚摸上来。  
“小野猫，我可以允许你分期付款，只要你能在床上带给我快乐。”NPC把高高在上的傲慢完全表现出来了。就是有点演技浮夸，这是游戏AI的通病。  
卡尔的一只手掌搂上了他的腰部，摩挲着，充满了性暗示。  
盖文想，好吧，这大概是【艳遇彩蛋】，但是他只想竖中指。

“我擦……差点忘了这游戏分级是成人的……”就是说包括暴力，也包括色情就是了。  
大卫在耳机里显得十分淡定：“【长官】，不要紧张，假如真的遇到了彩蛋也可以选择智斗脱身或者暴力脱身，你的近身格斗技能点加的怎样？这里不能开枪。”  
他一边说，一边把这间房间里已经昏迷的NPC拖入床底，拿走了他的身份卡和请柬。接着走出门，往六点钟方向的VIP房间去，门口守着两个保镖。  
“我来找我的朋友。替他还款。”大卫说。  
两个保镖根本不理他。  
三分钟后，大卫走进来，看到盖文正赤着脚，外套脱了，就剩衬衫，跪在床头正忙着。  
大卫问：“长官，你好像交涉成功了？”  
“过来帮忙行吗？别他妈废话。”盖文没好气的说。他刚才还是牺牲了一点色相才【交涉成功】的。骗NPC想玩SM，然后把卡尔塞了口塞，捆在床头。  
感谢游戏策划周到的套路设计，脱困方法有很多。包括用台灯砸晕。  
“这种彩蛋到底是满足什么样的心理啊！！！”盖文暴躁地跟着大卫出来，扣好自己的衬衫。  
大卫说：“关于这点，人类的心理非常复杂难懂，我不能给予解答。”  
“现在我们参加秘密拍卖会。”大卫取出请柬。“这可能是通关捷径。”


	39. Chapter 39

【part 39】  
盖文是不会去看测评攻略的，他比较硬核（随遇而安）所以关于拍卖会的剧情，他也是刚知道。看着那张华丽的请柬，盖文满头问号：“等等，但丁（赌场老板）就在拍卖会上。我们应该趁他不在去偷核心。”  
大卫把请柬拉到下面的目录，指了指最后的压轴拍品：“有没有觉得眼熟？”  
那是一个特殊金属充满了符文的方盒子。  
盖文当然会觉得眼熟：“所以，这个破核心根本就不在保险箱里！”  
“这是为什么你卡住了，或者并没有卡住，而是连接剧情B，比如拍卖成功之后，你不用面对曼德拉和保卫机器人，而是从买主手里偷，了解游戏策划思路的话，这是窃贼线，单人模式走窃贼线好像比较合理——而我们参加的拍卖会比较像诈骗线，毕竟这里所有的VIP都是信用担保的，在他们发现付款有问题之前，拿走核心就赶紧跑路，接着他们才会发现失窃……”  
“之后会有巷战，枪战，逃脱和太空追逐战对吗？”  
“差不多，但那是我们擅长的不是吗？长官。”

于是事情就这样愉快的决定了。  
他们在没有摄像头的隐蔽角落制定策略。  
大卫说：“长官，我们只有一张请柬。”  
盖文说：“你应该让我翻一下那个领主的抽屉，搞不好也有一张。”  
“来不及了，或者可以想个办法。”大卫从储物袋里掏出一件东西。  
“这是什么？”  
“能够搜索捡拾的特殊道具，一个项圈，给【宠物】预备的。就是你想的那种宠物，虽然星际联邦早就废除了奴隶制，但自治区星球领主依然会蓄奴，没有人敢逮捕。你在赌场里应该看过戴着项圈的奴隶，他们的人权不被承认，与主人同行的权利却被承认。这张请柬的主人就是个大奴隶商，我装作很有兴趣谈大生意的样子，跟他走了一遍剧情。”大卫冷静的叙述了一下剧情。  
盖文先是脸色一白，想到了什么细思恐极的事情，接着说：“很好，那你就戴上吧，这完美解决了我们的困境。”说罢，就伸手要夺过请柬。大卫没让他得逞，而是用谈判专家的语气道：“长官，这是在玩游戏，有一点娱乐精神，你【之前】就当过一次主人了，这次换我来怎样？”  
盖文想起了他们合伙钓鱼绑架团伙的时候确实是他演主人。说真的，他演得挺不合格，最后居然把大卫搞丢了。想到这里的时候，盖文一阵心虚，犹豫了一下，认命的撇了撇嘴。  
大卫说：“我已经修改了归属权，并且不会锁起来的。”  
盖文耸了耸肩表示无所谓。大卫绕到他后面，帮他戴上了这个特殊记忆材料制作的项圈。盖文感觉那金属质感但皮革的柔软度的玩意儿扣在他脖颈上，咔哒一声合上，大卫的手指伸进项圈内侧拉了拉：“有什么感觉？”  
“舒服极了！”盖文嘲讽。

秘密拍卖会的入口，拍卖会执事看了看请柬又看了一眼那个冷漠的灰色眼睛的年轻富豪。  
“欢迎参加拍卖，肖先生。您比传闻年轻多了。”  
“谢谢，说明我的基因手术很成功。”大卫冷漠且入戏地回答，由于系统强行规定，他们混进来就是只需要请柬和装逼就好。  
“这是您的宠物，看起来挺……有个性……”执事瞥了一眼盖文。  
为了不引起怀疑，盖文脱了正装的外套，只穿着一件衬衫，少扣了三颗扣子。胸毛若隐若现，倒是蛮性感的。但对于这个破了相，看起来刚从监狱捞出来而且已经不大年轻的雄性人类奴隶。NPC实在也没法夸奖得更加真诚了。  
“他脾气不好，但我去哪儿都会带着他。”大卫的手摩挲着项圈后颈，显示了一下所有权。  
盖文忍耐着没躲开。  
“让我带您去包厢。这次拍卖会上有一条冰川人鱼，或许您会感兴趣。”

盖文认为假如只是当做游戏的一部分来说，演戏混进奇怪的拍卖会挺好玩的，所以现在他也没有太不爽。  
但是当大卫被请入包厢，盖文就注意道地上的一个圆形的，华丽柔软的垫子，垫子旁竖着一根金属柱。  
大卫也看到了。  
“请栓好您的宠物。如果在这里跑丢了，会找不回来。也可能被保安击毙，那可就太不幸了。”执事彬彬有礼地说。  
游戏搭档互相望了一眼。僵持了5秒之后，盖文认命地跪到了那个圆垫上。大卫拉过蛇形链拴在项圈锁扣上。  
大卫说：“有监控摄像，”他指了指全景玻璃外面的漂浮飞贼摄像机。  
盖文老老实实的坐着，所幸等了不长的时间拍卖就开始了。  
主持人开始激情澎湃的浮夸开场白。  
“我们能顺利搞到核心吗？”他在耳机里问大卫。  
“很显然但丁也没发现那是什么东西，只当做文物在卖，只要最后竞拍价格别太贵的话就可以直接拍下，我从那个叫肖的人手里拿到了付款秘钥，系统会设定他的资产足够付款，只不过这个账户是偷来的，一定会出岔子，游戏设定上我们肯定会经历东窗事发而不会顺利的完成整个计划，所以在这里存档一下。”  
“哦。”盖文立刻存档，打到这一步，他不想重回赌场撩骚了。  
接着继续讨论策略：“我们搞到了核心之后，从哪里可以拿到武器？这里不准带武器进来。”  
“B号门外，是宾客交出违禁物品的存放库，里面什么武器都有，我们一定能够【正好】有机会闯入，并得到一批轻重武器。注意在杀出去的时候，尽可能先夺取室内飞梭，并且别在追逃中迷路，及时到达底层码头有60%概率可以通关上飞船——还记得我们来的时候在那儿设定的遥控炸弹吗？”  
“记得。挺刺激的，”盖文一谈到枪战和搞破坏以及大逃杀，眼里闪过兴奋的光彩。  
大卫看了一阵他兴奋的，跃跃欲试的【宠物】，勉强把目光投向拍卖会。


	40. Chapter 40

【part 40】

拍卖会可能比窃贼线要难打，搭档模式会提高难度，所以要完美的完成逃脱计划，势必受到程序的阻挠。  
最后的拍品上来之后，大卫用极为效率的方式拍下了最高价，他偷到的那个身份好像还挺好用的，所以最后是执事亲自送来了货品。  
“肖先生，请问，您使用什么付款？”  
大卫选择了远程秘钥。然后证明失败了。  
“抱歉，再试一次。不知哪儿搞错了。”大卫用很平静的口气说。  
与此同时盖文小心的把没有拴好的蛇形链锁扣打开，接着瞄准了保镖的枪械。在游戏设定里，主角的武力值也是很压制的，他在第一关累计加点之后已经不把这些小卒子放在眼里了。  
出其不意，【宠物】首先发难。顿时就发生了一场二对十的战斗。  
在豪华的VIP室内，肉搏和近身枪战同时进行。场面直逼动作电影大片。  
盖文揍人揍得兴致勃勃，他的装具给了他逼真的打击感。  
而大卫娴熟的近身枪斗术也令他很吃惊。  
“等等，训练器里，这个技能卡很贵的！”  
大卫拆掉打光了子弹的弹夹，从倒地身死的保镖身上拾取了三个备用的，并且换上。说：“我没有用训练器里的卡，模控给我安装的自带技能项似乎都可以带进游戏，要我说，或许这是个BUG。”  
“对哦，你警用型。”  
大卫确实在游戏里不加点和学训练器，就已经有了加持系统辅助的老手一样的速度和反应了。而人类玩家从开始就只会录入真实的身体素质，就算是盖文也很难保证动作的反应和灵活性，但仿生人的数据是可以直接契合游戏里世界的。属于赤裸裸作弊。他们顺利的扰乱了拍卖，拿到了拍品，用VIP室拆下来的镭射管制作的危险品爆破了贵宾暂存物品的库房的墙壁，接着拿到了好几把火力强大的武器，  
他们制造了足够多的混乱，大闹了拍卖场，场面声光绚丽，盖文被命悬一线的搞破坏活动整个挑起了兴奋感，而大卫表情始终很冷静。行动也有条不紊。  
在他们一人抢了一架室内飞梭（类似悬浮摩托的东西），打算继续逃亡的  
时候，盖文在转弯侧没注意身后，被一发激光武器击中了，他浑身一震，手臂刺痛，一头就栽了下来。等他从地面爬起来的时候，脑袋上顶着好几把枪。

“等等，这种逃脱失误应该是即死结局？运气不错，我还以为又要用存档了。”盖文一方面懊恼，一方面又庆幸居然没有立刻死亡在重火力合击下。原来这个游戏也没有严苛到这地步，应该有给了余地。手臂焦黑，被击中了，他吃了一颗恢复药，但仅仅只是控制了伤势，麻醉药也只让他恢复了20%的体力。  
最糟糕的事情还是他的武器被缴械了。

他跪在地上。想着自己就算死亡也没事，搭档模式下，大卫独自完成任务依然算分。只不过自己的总分会少很多。他四下观察，没看到大卫，好几架飞梭启动追赶去了。希望他能挣扎一下，说不定就成了呢，而系统刚才让自己过了把瘾，现在应该又到了走剧情秀演技的时候了。  
自己可以负责拖延时间——比如声称核心在自己手里。  
“【虚无之心】不在这小子手里，应该在他同伙那儿！”执事气急败坏的说。  
但丁穿着华丽的长袍，脸上带着金色的妆，用一种阴沉的口气说：“尽快抓住另外一只老鼠。”  
他又看向盖文，用阴狠的目光打量俘虏。  
盖文现在不好受，他的脖子和膝盖都有装具带来的压迫感，就像真的被粗暴对待，他抬头满不在乎地讥讽道：“你们抓不住他的。他很擅长跑路。”  
还没等他继续讲，有人一枪托砸在他后腰眼，装具提供了百分之三十左右的冲击。够可以的了，害得他吃了一惊，弯下了腰。  
“哦，至少我们抓住了你。你这只爱偷东西的老鼠是打哪儿冒出来的？  
知道偷但丁的东西会是什么下场吗？”但丁走到他面前。  
盖文被套上了磁力手铐，推搡着让他站起，盖文转着视角企图寻找黄色星标提示，在这种【穷途末路】下，应该会有什么逃脱契机才对。  
“沉默吗？我会撬开你的嘴。没有人能冒犯但丁而不付出代价，总得有人得为此负责。”AI那阴恻恻的语气真是非常逼真了。  
连盖文都不禁想着：“懂了，绝对不会招出自己是联邦特警的，不然后果应该很严重。搞不好会在后面的关卡面临不利局面——话说这游戏居然设置刑讯逼供吗？还真是什么都有——不过跟艳遇比起来，刑讯逼供仿佛反而比较正常。”  
他正在神游，被冰凉的手掌掰着下颌强制转回视线。  
眼前是但丁那张做过数次基因手术，非常违和的年轻，却有些崩得太光滑的脸，盖文一脸疑惑地看着但丁脑袋上漂浮的红色光标。  
“不！别玩了！这时候 就不能来个靠谱的黄色光标嘛？”盖文手都颤抖了，赶紧把自己的选择光标往安全地带移动。坚决不要点到那个，鬼知道是什么。  
但这时候大卫的入耳对讲机发出了声音。  
“盖文，你被俘了？”  
盖文没有来得及回答，旁边那个彪形大汉似乎经验老道立刻发现了异样，抓着他脑袋，扯下了他的入耳耳机。盖文挣扎未果，反而不小心点中了什么。  
呃——是但丁的那个光标。盖文内心咯噔了一下。  
彪形大汉用粗粝低沉的声音对着耳机道：“你的同伴在我们手里，你不来救，他就完蛋了，但我们不会在你死之前弄死他。你们都会死得很难看！”  
耳机的信号中断了，大卫单方面关闭了耳机型号，不给任何机会。  
盖文看了看界面上的读秒。这破游戏贴心的地方还是有，比如显示了他们装的底仓炸弹离爆炸还有多久，还有九分钟。原本他们应该已经在底部码头了。  
挺好，急分钟可做不了什么，包括刑讯。  
但他可能还是低估了游戏策划的鬼畜。  
执事谄媚地从后面牵来了但丁的宠物。那是一头【小型】的曼德拉。  
这是一种比较诡异的人造生化怪物，有八条腿，两米高，嘴里可以吐出很多非常长，像鞭子，带倒刺的舌头，发出各种恐怖的叫声，甚至发出婴儿声嘶力竭的哭泣和凄惨的女人尖叫。对于VR装具玩家来说，这简直是头等精神攻击。

长大的曼德拉可以扛住盖文的所有重武器，而且还会尖叫以及撕咬，抽打，而小曼德拉用来拷问似乎是真不错，因为它从嘴里探出来的鞭子不至于像成年曼德拉那样，一下就抽死人，音效则一样的恐怖。又黏腻又恐怖，带着杂乱的呼啸声。  
而曼德拉的抽击劈头盖脸，抽在身上音效感人，虽只有30%痛觉，依然让盖文充满了愤怒和羞辱感。刚才还在酷炫的大杀四方来着，现在就跟个倒霉的海盗一样被当众处刑。哪怕在遥远未来警察也不好当的说。  
盖文用金属手铐挡住了头，但随后他就被扯住了脖领子上的项圈往后拖倒在地。  
原来是保镖趁着盖文没防备在后颈的项圈锁扣上套了一根锁链。  
他被拽倒在冰凉的星辰石地面上拖行，能在光可鉴人的地面上看到自己狼狈凄惨的样子。他的衣服在战斗的时候弄得皱巴巴的满是焦黑，撕破了，扣子也全部掉了。脖子上的宠物项圈还没来得及拿掉，胸口被曼德拉抽多出了交叉的几道血痕，非常长，从肩膀到腹部，血的感觉开始出现在触觉系统里。  
胳膊上的衬衫也被倒刺撕裂了。接着是劈头盖脸的的抽打。  
眼看界面上的生命值和体力值直线往下掉，还有系统强制玩家必须有的痛苦呻吟。  
他绝望的想：“就这样窝囊的回去读档啊，可太差劲了。”  
就在这时候，突然所有人都听到了什么声音。  
似乎是隐约的隆隆声。  
接着，盖文看着黑色的星辰石地面，上面居然有了一道裂缝？再然后，保镖似乎从他们的对讲设备里听到了什么坏消息。  
“什么？”  
“你说有人开走了VIP室？”  
“开什么玩笑！”  
接着，那隐约的隆隆声开始变响 了。  
所有人都被一种空间震动和摇晃弄得手足无措。  
而黑色星辰石地板呈现蛛网状裂开。  
轰隆隆巨响中，一个金属球状物从地面直接破了出来。在四面都是玻璃的透明VIP室原来是防弹的有大功率可以悬浮的飞船啊——大概是看过装备属性了吧。  
盖文想着，突然撑起身体，冒着密集的激光武器和炸弹的声响，冲向了那个圆球。  
他不需要耳机也知道这是谁来了。  
他在冲过去的同时，圆球门打开了，他往里一个飞扑，撞在了什么上面。是一个绸缎垫子。  
不管了。门在他身后关上，把如雨倾斜的子弹挡在外面。爆破声此起彼伏，舱室震得左右摇摆，却没有破防。  
这颗球从冲破的地板上又加速冲了下去，弄破了第二个洞，砸在了曼德拉的身上，连同曼德拉一起砸透了地面。巨兽来不及惨嚎就OVER了。  
盖文的界面上闪出了计分板。杀死幼年曼德拉一只。积分翻了5000分。  
“哈哈哈哈哈！”盖文不可自抑的狂笑，接着凑到正在操纵平台上驾驶的大卫。勾住他的脖子：“我说你这家伙也太会搞事了！怎么给你找到操纵台的！”  
“它就在那儿。我想比飞梭要安全。现在坚持住，我们还有四分钟。”大卫操纵着航线，一路冲破地板。整个豪华的赌场楼面都被他们搞得一塌糊涂，警报声四起，连同爆炸和尖叫。  
“嗨，你知道吗？我非常，喜欢这样！你简直棒死了！”盖文大吼，从防弹玻璃往外看，能看到非常奇妙刺激又乱哄哄的场面。盖文简直过瘾死了，他情不自禁的大喊。  
大卫依然很冷静，看着盖文，腾出一只手往他肩膀戳了一枚止血针。  
盖文的流血状态停止了，他还剩15%生命值。  
他终于安静下来，但依然兴奋，然后想起刚才自己说了什么。  
他好像兴奋过头了，他刚才不该那么得意忘形的。  
他——呃——  
大卫冲过了最后一道地板，他们看到了底部码头，伪装过的巡逻船就在那儿，光标闪动。  
盖文看了看后面那一口袋的武器，打开舱门，往外扔了好几颗定时爆缩弹。  
自动飞行的爆缩弹挡住了最后一波追兵和甲板上接到命令拦截的人马。  
他们终于冲到了自己的飞船前面。  
但VIP飞行室是无法进入巡逻船入口的，不够尺寸。  
“你先进去！”大卫说，他手中拿着重武器打算掩护。  
盖文说：“得了吧，你的血8%好吗，你刚才干了什么流血状态止不住？“  
盖文一把拎着大卫的衣领，把他拉近：“一起通关，别死在最后！明白吗？这是长官的命令！”  
他们冒着无人机的火力网，大卫在这种情况下依然保持着有条不紊的点射，将无人机打下来。而盖文干脆扫射制造火力线，他们的生命都已经红了。只差一点——终于上去了，最后一刻盖文大喊着启动了飞船AI，在飞船开动的刹那，船舱门是打开的，大卫还是落在了后面，他想要纵身而上的时候被无人机的机枪射入了腹部。他朝着盖文看了一眼，盖文大喊：“上来！塑料混蛋！别他妈犯傻！”他朝他伸出手，大卫看着他，纵身一跃。  
星际特警009号巡逻船在同时击碎了港口的密封门，往外疯狂逃逸，犹如脱困的野狗。  
大卫在游戏里不是安卓，他们都是人类角色，大卫的血把盖文的前胸全部染红了，他就趴在仰躺着的盖文的身上。盖文甚至能够在装具上感觉到温热的血流到他肚脐里的感觉。  
“哦——你……你没事吧？”他捧着大卫垂下来的脸。一丝不苟的刘海都乱了。大卫的脸上依然平静。界面在点到对方后显示了生命值2%  
“我日！”盖文手忙脚乱找止血针。还没等大卫有所动作，就插到了他腰侧。  
他们维持着这个狼狈的，筋疲力尽的躺姿。  
血在巡逻船的金属地板上流了一大滩。  
AI露娜在抱怨巡逻船正遭受小战斗机攻击，但她能解决，请船员不要继续污染地板，这才是最重要的。  
大卫似乎没力气爬起来了。盖文侧着头：“啊，通关了？”  
“嗯。好像有最后计分了。”大卫说。  
盖文觉得他很重，但一时半会自己也浑身酸软无法起来，就不能要求别人了。  
“所以——”大卫的灰色眼睛这回真是近在咫尺了，虚拟的呼吸徘徊在盖文的鼻尖。“你喜欢这样。”  
盖文一时半会儿不知大卫在讲什么。因为AI露娜也在吵。  
从紧贴的胸腔传来一种低沉的共鸣，大卫声音沙哑的问：“我棒死了。对吗？”  
盖文面红耳赤。他不顾最后的计分还在进行，疯狂按退出。


	41. Chapter 41

【part 41】  
“哦，居然玩到半夜。瞧你闹的！”盖文退出游戏之后，对着显示为晚上十点的时钟急匆匆的抱怨。“明天还要上班，我必须休息了！”  
大卫看着盖文忙进忙出，一副马上立刻困到不行就要去睡觉的样子。接着看他自说自话的去洗澡躺平。没有对他说话。  
大卫感觉自己大概习惯了这种相处方式。盖文没有赶走他，那就是默认他可以继续这样呆着。  
盖文在自己的房间里辗转反侧，睡得不安稳，他其实一点也不困。  
在外头还有个安卓，是不是待机了？没听见动静。  
盖文夹着被子，双眼睁着盯着台灯，他感觉自己可能还在游戏后的亢奋，又就像是做错了什么事，尴尬而难以挽回。他讨厌安卓，但他玩的挺开心的，大卫完全知道他有多开心。  
是的，真糟糕。  
大卫连接了云任务平台，禅意花园里，他站在中央观景台上，看到康纳拾阶而来，走到他身边。  
“你们游戏过关了？”康纳问。  
“过了，过程很惊险，但也很有趣。”  
“在游戏里互相协助，有助于改善人际关系。”康纳敏锐地观察到了RK900似乎微妙的心不在焉，他在思考。明媚的阳光下，大卫显得很沉静，简直像是在烦恼什么了。  
康纳说：“你并不讨厌盖文-里德。”  
“他应该被讨厌吗？”大卫问。  
“安德森副队长叫他【混球】，克里斯的私人评价是：难以取悦，颐指气使。富勒认为他挺努力的，就是用力过度，做事冲动。公共事务部的凯丽跟他约会过。猜猜结局怎样？”  
“并没有建立长期的关系。”大卫斩钉截铁。  
“凯丽说：因为看起来就像是会成为混蛋前男友的那种类型，所以仅仅是约会罢了。顺便说一句，这不是我刻意打听的，但不知为什么好像人类喜欢找我聊天。”康纳说。  
“他搭讪警局里的女性同僚频率极高，但从来没有成功的建立关系，或许那是因为他根本没有认真的态度。”  
“你认为他是个无法与人建立亲密关系的残缺型人格？”  
“不，或许最终的问题是性取向。”RK900认真地说。  
康纳问：“有了一些证据来佐证你的推断？”  
大卫说：“确实如此。他自己可能都没有觉察到这点。而且他很倔强，把精力花费在引起别人注意上，却好像很怕把自己真实的感情暴露出来。”  
“身为最新型号，你加载了更多的帮助理解人类情感需求的分析模块。但帮助你分析他们，是为了更好的与他们相处以及合作。”  
大卫问：“你是否想要劝告我不要越过同僚和搭档的界限，介入人类的私生活？”  
“不，我想要说，假如你已经想好了待机位的事情……你可以试着去做，人类其实非常感情用事，假如装作无助的样子，就会得到同情。当然，前提对方是个好人。他们容易把同情，友善，亲情和爱意混在一起。然后彼此连接，最后彻底投降。有时候谈判也能利用这一点。”康纳说。  
“我能问你私人问题吗？”大卫说。  
“问吧，我们是同机型，我可以适当的提供你一些引导。”  
“你说过，你和安德森副队长是室友。”  
“没错，我替他修理以及喂狗……”  
“那么你们是之后才成为的性伴侣，或者在那之前？”  
“……”康纳顿时有点僵住了。  
“是他插入你，还是你插入他？”  
“……这问题可真够私人！”康纳艰难的开口，看着大卫期待的眼神。安卓的诚实天性还是促使他开口。  
“首先更正你的说法，我和他并非性伴侣关系，而是恋人关系。只是在警局里不便公开。汉克在警局停电的时候把我带回家，并告诉我愿意呆多久都可以。三周后的一个周末晚上，我趁他性欲高涨而情感脆弱的时候，与他发生了实质关系。他当时很自责，认为这是人类对安卓的感情胁迫，因为安卓在生命没受到威胁，也没有产生极端情绪的时候，会习惯性的服从和照顾人类的需求。我好容易才让他相信安卓也会爱上什么人，以及会有主动的性需求。这很难跟人类解释，你懂的，连我自己都难以形容那种感觉。那跟人类的性欲很不一样。汉克他……非常，非常温柔。我愿意做一切来让他高兴。他似乎还难以接受过多的无S精高潮，所以主要是他插入我的S2配件。更多时候我们爱抚彼此。享受亲吻和拥抱，所有亲昵的碰触都能让我程序混乱，必须关掉所有优先级和服从权重考评，幸好现在已经习惯了。”  
“……那听起来很不错。”大卫说。  
康纳带着一点惊讶的看着他，然后沉默了片刻。说：“你必须得到【同意】，这是规则。”  
“我知道。”  
“好吧……我希望你能够理智的行动，不要发生什么可怕的事情。比如……”康纳现在陷入了某种担忧。  
“不会的，听你的形容，我认为那不是坏事。”大卫说。


	42. Chapter 42

【part 42】暴躁又迷人  
盖文里德警官正跟女协警在茶水间聊得热火朝天，内容大致是他最近抓捕的安卓绑架团伙。他绘声绘色的讲述，时不时还挥舞一下手臂，做出举枪的动作，大概是在形容自己怎么大胆闯入坏人巢穴的。  
大卫正在找他，一眼就看到了正在撩骚的盖文。他观察了一会儿。  
盖文里德警官身量不算太高，但身材比例不错，他往前倾身，胳膊搁在桌子上，重心压得很低，包裹在牛仔裤里的屁股紧绷绷的，灵活的晃着。  
“里德警官……”大卫打断这火热的交流。  
盖文正讲得起劲，被打扰就很不高兴，但看到是自己的安卓搭档，立刻就收敛了态度：“呃，什么事？”  
很显然，那个【请对搭档好一点】的劝告依然萦绕心头。  
盖文只能结束了休息时间，拎着咖啡回到了座位上，他总觉得RK900的视线一直在他背后跟着。  
盖文疑惑地问：“到底什么事？”  
“拉尔夫-沃尔顿先生过来销案认领部分失物。”大卫说。  
“有什么问题吗？”  
“他心情很好，希望我们能参加他周末的仿生人慈善晚宴。富勒组长建议我们接受邀请。尤其他必须证明DPD的仿生人与人类合作良好。这算是工作时间。”  
“不！”盖文本能的拒绝。但随即想起来那不是私人要求，是富勒下达的任务。  
“好吧……”盖文忧郁地妥协了。  
他喜欢出风头，但在上流社会是另外一回事，他们看到公务员的表情和态度通常让盖文火大。他一定会紧张。他只擅长抓犯人，拍上司马屁。  
“我的社交模块做得很成熟。别紧张，里德警官。我们会处理好的。”大卫的态度依然温和，盖文避开了他投过来的目光：“好！”  
他埋头工作。  
“今晚。我们继续玩《边境执法者》吗？”  
“今晚加班。”盖文信口胡说。最近明明案子少了，根本不需要加班。  
大卫有想到之前人类搭档面红耳赤逃出游戏。  
他似乎不难猜到，搭档正处于一种犹豫状态。他拒绝跟安卓建立友善的关系，因为这违背他的原则——里德警官讨厌安卓，他时不时要提一下这件事。  
但就像RK900并不觉得盖文-里德非常讨厌一样，说不定盖文里德也缺乏讨厌自己的理由。但他就是非要做出这样的态度不可。  
里德警官的肢体语言在抗拒，眼神避让，只要大卫试图进入社交距离内，或者故意试探着用机体碰触盖文的皮肤，或者仅仅是把手搁在他皮夹克上，盖文就会紧张避开。  
大卫试了好几次，终于明白那不是偶然。由于无效社交造成的程序警告，让大卫有点不舒服，他想：“在VR游戏里他并不拒绝碰触，相反的，在他注意力集中非常兴奋的情况下，他会主动碰我，拉住我，甚至搂住我。”  
盖文-里德明明跟自己进行过更加亲密的肢体接触，他不可能像仿生人那样随意的删除这种体验和记忆，他应该记得那是无害并且享受的。但他就是抗拒。

大卫知道自己目前的处境，就算向康纳咨询诸如：“你如何寻找安德森副队长情感脆弱的片刻？你如何在他情欲高涨的时候非但完成了亲密的肉体接触也完善了亲密关系？”也于事无补。  
说好了加班，盖文自然磨磨蹭蹭找事儿做。  
一个在自己的汽车旅馆里搞偷拍的家伙成了他折磨的对象。他原本可以在拘留所室待上一晚，但现在可不行了。  
依然是日常的审问风格，里德警官凶神恶煞的恐吓。  
偷拍的往后缩，以为警察要揍他，惊慌的说自己只卖了一次，并且嚷嚷着请律师。但他在撒谎，一个女人死在房间，他在当时偷拍了整个色情游戏失控导致死亡的犯罪过程，却既没有阻止也不报案，眼睁睁看着凶手处理尸体并离开，把视频藏起卖钱。毫无人性。  
过了好一阵，盖文疲惫的出来。把那家伙收监。  
然后说：“回去吧。”  
大卫把车开过来。已经晚上10点了，盖文在车上啃着指甲盖。一脸不爽。  
“怎么了，审问不顺利吗？”  
“那个案子——”盖文只是说了半句，然后说：“我需要喝一杯。”  
车子绕到了酒吧街。  
假如杰米酒吧是安德森的地盘，那这个凯特酒吧就是盖文的巢穴。  
上面【仿生人与宠物不得进入】的标语还在，没办法，自新合约可以约束大学教授，但约束不了酒吧顾客。  
大卫走了进去，酒吧里的人疲惫的看了来客一眼就继续喝酒了。  
“你就不能呆在车上吗？等我一会儿。”盖文嘟嘟囔囔。  
大卫说：“不能。我得照顾你。而且在车上很无聊。”  
盖文要了一杯威士忌，慢慢的喝下去。平时喋喋不休的样子，但现在却很沉默。  
大卫侧着头看了他一会儿，判断他心情挺不好的，蓝灯闪烁，酝酿着安慰的话。  
这时候有一个醉醺醺不太体面的醉鬼走了过来。  
“嗨，这是个安卓，还穿着制服呢？这里是喝酒的地方，不是你吃机油的地方！”  
大卫保持沉默，分析了一下这醉鬼的酒醉程度，并调取了资料——轮船机修工怀特，失业中，一次斗殴前科。  
盖文抬头：“别惹他。”  
不知道在跟谁说。  
大卫没动，打定主意机体不受攻击的话，他就不动。  
而对方则扑上来企图抓住大卫的衣领，把他从位置上撕扯下来：“嗨，肮脏的塑料玩意儿，给我滚出去，这里不欢迎你！”  
盖文一脸晦气地扣住醉鬼的手腕：“我说了，别惹他！”  
“你还为机器讲话？”  
盖文一把扯过他脏兮兮的外套领子，然后掀开自己皮夹克的一角，警徽就别在裤腰上：“你他妈的嘴放干净点！他是警察，我也是，你要是打算闹，今晚就去拘留所过夜，我一定给你选个好室友！老子现在心情不好，你最好别彻底惹火我。”他脸色狰狞，简直分分钟要揍人。  
怀特被盖文突然暴起的态度吓到了，于是悻悻的往后退了一步。然后怀特的朋友把他架走了。  
酒保说：“盖文，你破例了。这不行。”  
盖文朝他竖了个中指，一口气喝光了威士忌，扔下现钞，然后说：“走吧。”  
一杯威士忌不会让盖文醉过去，幸好现在的车都是自动驾驶，也就没有酒驾问题，大卫说：“我们会让罪犯付出代价的，这是我们的工作。但需要在下班之后尽量忘记负面情绪。不然……”  
盖文说：“闭嘴。”  
他们回到灰墙公寓。这次大卫的权限已经改了。  
大卫猜那是在他修好了门禁系统之后盖文修改的。  
盖文说：“听着，只是给你一个床垫。别在我耳边喋喋不休，做个不说，不动，具有品德的家具，OK?”  
大卫说：“好的。”  
但盖文在进浴室五分钟之后，就开始叫唤：“嗨，你在吗？帮我拿一下衣服。就在床上。”  
大卫：“……”  
他把【不动】的命令优先级删掉，走进盖文的房间，替他拿起乱甩在床上的T恤短裤。拉开浴室门。  
“放那儿！”盖文在里头说。  
大卫可以看到朦胧的磨砂玻璃后面盖文隐约的影子。肉色，湿漉漉冒着水汽。  
盖文在几秒之后，注意到外面的人影没出去，一阵没来由的焦躁再次袭上心头，猛地拉开了磨砂浴门。湿头发盖在额头上，他恶狠狠的盯着大卫：“发什么楞？你又不需要用洗手间！”  
大卫看到了盖文的裸体，水从他肩膀往下流，流到大腿。  
“我……”大卫发出了无意义的起首词，我——我的动机。还是我的想法？或者我的要求？  
“你要我说谢谢吗？谢谢，回你的待机位。”盖文说。  
大卫望着他，然后转身离开浴室。他不断的把跳出来的那个选项否决，否决了四遍，终于卡住了再次弹出。  
“这不是执行伪装任务的情况。所以不行，这不是影响他健康的情况，所以不行。假如现在立刻提议提供性快感来安抚人类沮丧情绪，100%将遭到拒绝和引发不可预测的反应，而下次征得同意的成功率会下降25%左右，丢失临时待机位的可能性60%，需要谨慎行动。”  
大卫回到了客房，坐在床垫上。黄色的LED灯照亮了黑暗的房间一角。  
然后才缓缓转回蓝色。  
安卓想：“好吧。我想的太简单了。得另外想办法。”


	43. Chapter 43

「part43」  
在慈善晚宴当天，盖文是穿着礼服带着请柬，非常周正体面的来赴宴的。  
这个地方是沃尔顿家族的产业，老沃尔顿是个关心文化艺术并舍得花钱的人，把自己狩猎庄园改建成了收藏博物馆，每逢周末就会开放。  
拉尔夫本人却对此兴趣缺缺，他发现老爸收藏了很多卡尔-曼菲尔德的画作。所以也请了他唯一的继承人，李奥知道盖文居然也受邀的时候，就连招呼都不打，直接送了礼服过来。  
“要不是那个豆芽菜跟他的保镖那么亲密，我简直以为他要泡我。“盖文感慨。  
大卫想：“如果你知道这礼服的价格或许更怀疑他想贿赂警察。”  
然而只是说笑罢了，盖文对于一个心灵幼稚的二世祖失而复得的感激之情根本没概念。  
拉尔夫就成熟多了，他是个生意人，亲密的管家和助理回到了身边，他感谢DPD的办事效率和服务精神，同时也趁机为自己捞回一点面子。  
接过请柬的执事礼貌的微笑，放访客进入庄园。里头美轮美奂，灯火通明。  
这让盖文想起了《边境执法者》的情节，他看了一眼大卫，大卫的礼服和他制服古怪的配色接近，也是外头白色里头黑色衬衫，衬托着仿生人完美的外貌和身材，就是有点过于招摇，男宾几乎不会穿浅色套装。  
而盖文的就很规矩的深色晚礼服，人靠衣装这句话总是没错，盖文里德警官凭空的帅了三分，挺拔精神，而脸上的疤都被身上体面斯文的华服平复了一点戾气，在一堆体面人里不至于格格不入到尴尬的程度。  
盖文有意避开主人的寒暄，他带着大卫往人少的地方溜达，大卫突然问：“你好像知道这里的基本格局？”  
盖文随手拿了香槟，一边喝一边逛：“这里是个美术博物馆，周末免费开放，我小时候我爸带我来过瞧过。”  
大卫想：“他说起家人和自己过去，这是放下戒心的征兆。”  
“你父亲，他一定为你骄傲。”  
“不，他是个混蛋，先跟我妈离婚，接着又结婚了，”盖文说，喝了一口香槟，“我猜他并不在乎我是不是个很能干的刑警，别是个赌徒或者瘾君子就成，毕竟生活费是我姑妈给我的。”  
这像是一个【许可】，大卫打开了情报搜索系统，并找到了正确信息。  
盖文的母亲在他少年时代去世，父亲表现冷漠，姑妈照顾盖文但也并不亲密。  
警用型rk 900可以利用心理学的各种理论来解析盖文-里德其人因为缺乏关爱的成长环境而产生的种种性格问题，但人人都有自己的问题，就连仿生人也有性格问题。  
这时候一个漂亮的仿生人出现在他们面前，他是RK600，深色皮肤，穿着一件家庭陪伴机器人的制服，制服的质料十分讲究，很容易把他和普通的那些仆人安卓区分开。  
“你们找回了艾伦和林，我代表我的主人感谢你们。”他优雅的说。“对了，应该先自我介绍。我叫亚瑟。”  
盖文心想：“有钱人真会享受，一个助理一个管家还有一个宠物，不过看着这个亚瑟一点没有发自内心的高兴。”  
很快，盖文和大卫就在宴会厅里看到了另外两台安卓。艾伦黑发白皮肤，二十出头的白人男性外貌，显得机敏能干，林则是一头灰发，很英俊的混血亚洲人长相，林是拉尔夫的私人助理，替他处理一些心腹事。但因为拉尔夫本身就是个纨绔子弟，所以他的助理更大的作用是容忍他的胡作非为异想天开，包括在他兴致起来的时候，加入一场成人派对。  
“如果是人类的话，大概早就打起来了？”盖文见到这华丽的阵容不禁也是佩服。  
而大卫扫描过了三台安卓之后也被扫描了一通。  
拉尔夫伸过手臂：“说真的，我被你骗了，里德警官。你在迦南的时候，我绝对没看出来你是个警察。”  
“哦，是吗？那就太好了。”盖文不太善于社交辞令，他发现拉尔夫握住他的手的时间有点长，于是主动撤开。  
拉尔夫露出了玩味的眼神。  
“很高兴您邀请我们出席，希望慈善晚会能顺利的进行。”大卫说。  
“哦，你叫大卫对吗？警用型的RK900，很有意思，很稀有，说真的，我喜欢RK系列的那份特立独行，他们是最具有学习能力以及自我意识的，就像那位【领袖】。你们的老前辈马库斯。”拉尔夫的态度比较典型，他是个富有阶级的纨绔，他不在意失业率也不在意仿生人那点儿工资和假期，对他们来说，革命不革命的无所谓，对他们来说，人和仿生人的差距本来就小，因为他们已经习惯了心想事成以及把人当做完美，好用，方便的工具。  
大卫似乎对拉尔夫抱有某种敌意，社交程序让他彬彬有礼，丝毫没有暴露出来  
至于盖文是怎么感觉出来的，盖文自己都不知道，或许自己也有点讨厌这个纨绔子弟吧。  
他避免闲扯下去，但拉尔夫似乎挺喜欢逗弄底特律可怜的低层公务员以及高级配发安卓，问了很多关于他们之间的关系的问题。比如是否合作愉快，是否因为对方是人类或者安卓而有所抵触。搭档的时候是否产生了友情。  
直到李奥少爷横冲直撞的跑过来，面色惊喜的插入谈话中间，并猛拍盖文的肩：“嗨，我也有份儿，我是热情帮助警方的友好市民！”  
“你的亚当呢？”  
“他给我拿甜饮料去了，我答应了不喝酒。”  
拉尔夫礼貌知趣的结束了话题，找更有趣的谈话对象去了。  
李奥见到盖文挺高兴的，他自来熟的好哥们状态，凑过去对盖文小声说：“喂，你可要防着拉尔夫，他离婚以后就彻底没人管啦，简直是生活糜烂。我也就随便吸点红冰乐呵，现在已经戒了，他么——我可是听过好多传闻呐。他以前还玩死过安卓，只不过那时候叫报废，而且并不犯法。”  
盖文撇了撇嘴：“哦，就算他是个变态，反正我是来吃好东西的。等他犯案我再抓。”  
“真巧，我也是，拉尔夫的私人大厨很棒，我就为这个才来。还有珍藏的酒——可惜亚当不让我喝，”李奥耸肩。“至于那个慈善基金嘛，我呸。”  
“呃……”盖文有种找到组织的感觉。  
接下去的一段时间，他也跟李奥混做堆，两台RK900作为市面上的最新型号，在两人身边守护着，一黑一白，还真是相当的扎眼。不时有人过来好奇的搭讪几句。  
“我真受够了，我听传闻说，政府定了足有200万台吧？为什么好像看稀有动物一样？”盖文十分不解。  
“不，真正投入了使用的仅仅只有在康纳解放了模控中心的安卓之后的那几千台试用原型机，”亚当解释了一下这个问题。“所以盖文-里德警官，要不是你们的仿生人专门案件组有一定代表意义，可能还轮不到申请警用型RK900，因为他们是RK，RK系列总是要比较慎重的，尤其是最新型号，不只是警方可以用，还能用在其他地方。一般他们都在华盛顿，自新联盟，以及底特律市政府里，所以你是幸运的——至于我这样的商业民用机，是库存量产，被削弱了很多功能和权限，没有云任务平台。”亚当说到这里甚至带着一种遗憾，他也想感受一下那种无限云端复活的安全感。  
“RK900特别难搞到，我能搞到亚当，还是因为【领袖马库斯】给特批的呢，他说我确实需要保护和看管，不然他不放心。”李奥情绪复杂的吐槽。  
大卫朝盖文看过来，清澈的灰眼睛中仿佛有很多话说。  
盖文瞪他：“别得意。要不是我们组在局里够重要，你也不会被分配过来。”  
大卫回想自己几乎毫不犹豫就同意了调任，连计算都没经过，仅有依据是盖文里德警官气急败坏时候的表情。一想到这个就不自由自主的答应了。

 

盖文是个比较有经验的老警察了，但他还是会有个小毛病，就是在有人奉承的时候，会格外的放松一点警惕心。尤其是一个安全，充满了保镖，商人，三流到十八流小明星，社会活动家，艺术家的慈善晚宴里，被主办人奉承。  
整个晚宴的气氛比较例行公事，比以往少了很多客人，这也是没方法的事儿。底特律经过了大事件的洗礼，许多名流富豪离开了这个城市。  
在拉尔夫先生提出要在晚宴结束后留盖文-里德警官和他的搭档继续单独参观整个美术馆的时候，  
盖文很吃惊，但没有拒绝。  
大卫有劝说过一句：“我想已经够晚了，会影响休息。李奥先生还说过我们可搭他的加长豪华林肯回家。”  
盖文在加长林肯和美术馆之间还是选择了后者，他其实不怎么热爱文学艺术，他仅仅喜欢这种“被人邀请当VIP宾客”的特别感觉。  
在毫无任何阻挡和禁入标志的情况下参观那些东西，岂不是特别值得在以后成为谈资的经历嘛。  
何况这让他想起了自己那个装作很喜欢文学艺术，但只是为了在场馆里泡妞的老爸。这也是大卫的错，是大卫让他想起了陈年往事。  
宅子在客人离开之后安静得有点可怕。  
盖文留在贵宾休息室里喝足了香槟之后，拉尔夫态度温和热情，亲自带他们参观。他们走过大理石台阶的时候能听见自己脚步的回声。  
由于底特律的自动化和去设备化科技理念，整个场馆几乎没有了守卫和清洁工，一切都是隐蔽和全自动的。  
美轮美奂摆满了艺术品的豪宅中，缭绕若有似无的优雅古典乐，受邀请单独参观的客人确实体验非凡，他们可以徜徉于人类艺术杰作和精致奢华的历史里，而不受世俗的打扰。  
——盖文-里德警官本人对这种优雅不大感冒，这种静谧的氛围里，他突然想起了自己办过的重口案件们。  
“当时那家伙真的在自己祖母的房间里放上了所有的战利品当做【贡品】，大多数是已经硝制过的人皮，骨头他另有用处，内脏则在他的巨型冰库里。对了，那家伙也放这首曲子，怪耳熟的，叫什么来着？”  
“卡农……”拉尔夫回答。  
“大概吧，好像就叫这个，刚才说到哪儿了？对，所以我们的人冲进去的时候，【签名匠】就坐在那儿，好像在画什么人的肖像，但他也没有认真的想要完成的样子，在我们冲进去的时候，他就那么么举起手，立刻顺从地跪下来，当时那家伙浑身赤裸，这太狡猾了，这一定是早就计划好的，这样我们也没理由怀疑他藏有武器，所以——天知道我多想找机会击毙他！但不行，最后他还是得逞了，我听法医说，颜料里检查出了人类组织成分，新鲜的，刚放进去。啊，他家里的地板上放着大烛台，他扣下了一些部件，然后用人类骨骼重新黏上去装饰，样子跟这个落地烛台挺像，你刚才说最早是什么家族的收藏来着？”  
“美第奇……”  
拉尔夫听盖文津津有味聊着连环杀人狂的逮捕过程，笑容逐渐有点僵硬，可能是因为故事太血腥。不过他实在是个涵养极好，无论什么情况都可以把天聊活的人，所以整个聊天又显得甚为投机。  
走在一步之后的大卫安静的听着人类的谈话。  
他没听过盖文讲那些故事，他们的关系似乎还没来得及熟到闲聊。  
大卫认为他应该多制造一点机会让盖文在他面前吹嘘，这个人类在进行这类行为的时候简直神采奕奕。  
他们结束了大部分参观，拉尔夫引他们走向了最后的展区，地下室，确切的说是长久以来不对外开放的一块展区，属于家族的私人展品，据说还有一具价值连城的木乃伊。  
大卫注意到这个入口有最先进的保全系统，但安全摄像头的电路终端戛然而止，不与透明的近乎不可见的防弹玻璃门内部区域沟通。  
这里的保密级别更高。大卫转过灰色的眼珠，想要提醒盖文。他接近了有钱人花本钱保守最昂贵秘密的区域了，应该谨慎。  
拉尔夫笑着说：“现在我得说一句了，皇冠室今晚不止你和大卫这两位客人。你愿意在这里度过一个有趣的夜晚吗？”  
盖文说：“哦……等等。谢谢款待，不过，你在说什么？”他开始回过味儿，觉得这个公子哥话里有话，或者是他最近有点太敏感了。不会是什么奇怪的要求吧？  
大卫在此刻接通了来自RK800的通信。  
“什么事，你们还没离开吗？”今晚在警局值班的康纳问。  
“没有。我们受邀请，单独参观美术馆，并在此度过一夜，你……”  
“美术馆之夜？这邀请应该被重视，记得那个叫迈尔斯的摇滚明星吗？”  
“我记得，迈尔斯.肯。现在正在私人疗养院戒红冰。有偷窃癖和性瘾。”  
“接下去你们可能会被邀请参加另外一个‘慈善’派对。你可能在我的提示下已经有所猜测了，迈尔斯是我的情报来源。”康纳用一种一本正经，从容，但又幸灾乐祸的语气说。  
“RK800，从人类那里学会了卖关子。这不是好习惯。”  
“看来这次你的情报收集并不完善，但不要紧张。这是个纯属自愿的派对，假如你看过一部上映于三十九年前的老片的话……”  
“《eyes wide shut》。你是想要提示这个？”大卫的搜索很迅速。  
康纳说：“是的，就这么简单，拉尔夫是个好色之徒，这一定是你模糊搜索的首位，借此难得的机会，你可以深入的研究观察人类许多奇特的行为——有案件，我得去了。祝玩得愉快。”


	44. Chapter 44

Part-45【假如这也算理由的话】  
从盖文警官那毛躁的神色里能看出他有点状况外。他期待他在派对上的表现。盖文困惑的表情取悦了拉尔夫，对于一个享乐老手来说，引导新人（或者说新玩具）这种事还真是蛮有趣的。

选择这个底特律警探是出于寻求刺激的心态。  
——以拉尔夫这个阶层的人来看，什么人都是有价的，假如他很难收买，那可能是出价方式和价码还需要调整。  
盖文里德不是意志坚定，性格强硬的那种正直警察。他看起来是个野心勃勃的浪子，种种恶习，不介意犯规。  
在上一次卧底行动里，这个穿着性感，带着痞气的警犬，还真的骗过了深陷离婚官司而心情郁闷的拉尔夫，他在百无聊赖中猎艳的失败经历，让他反而上了心。  
虽说这对搭档当时卧底卧得极为认真，专心钓鱼的样子。但拉尔夫认为自己应该不至于看走眼这对搭档的【关系】。  
一部分人类相当排斥跟安卓搞，可能是伦理上的障碍，可调查问卷上显示，人类满意极了。  
盖文警官在血气方刚的年纪，碰巧有了这么可爱的搭档，看样子也不能免俗。只不过，这台警用型的RK900极为傲慢，虽然自己是政府公物 ，依然不加掩饰他对搭档的私人占有欲。  
这种对嫉妒心的模拟惟妙惟肖，在独处的时候，几乎不加掩饰。  
拉尔夫喜欢仿生人的这类设计，就像是他们身上那些毫无必要又无限逼真的皮肤晒伤，雀斑，色素痣一样让人兴奋。  
以及说到底，他的派对需要一些新鲜佐料。  
“我是说，我邀请你参加皇冠室的私人派对。我们的派对非常私密，但也是完全自愿的。”

盖文花了好几分钟才确定自己没什么误会，不然可就尴尬了。但现在他更加尴尬，在灯光幽暗的美术馆地下室门口，盖文没出息地涨红了脸，嗫嚅着难以开口——拒绝或者接受。  
“私密”“我们”这些词儿，让盖文浮想联翩，那个所谓的私人聚会，肯定是香艳刺激，让人大开眼界。  
这可太猎奇了!真刺激。这机会可是不多啊，多难得。  
要说这种乱来的派对里，美妞儿管够吧？或者还有群P之类的……哎，不是真的要去吧？  
他跟这个有钱的花花公子才见过那么两三回，仅仅闲聊了一会儿，就被约了两回炮，何德何能啊？盖文出于直觉瞥了自己身后一眼。他想到的是问题出在RK900身上。  
要说完全没动心也是不可能的，但盖文虽然野，还不至于要蹚浑水的地步。他首先想到的就是红冰，丑闻，以及——身后这家伙简直就是【执法记录仪】。  
现在只有一个问题，那就是怎么不得罪人的情况下拒绝掉，盖文的内心此刻已经充满了遗憾。  
大卫灰色眼睛再也不带温度，表情变得冰冷，高大的身躯拦在不知所措的搭档面前：“我们得回去了。”  
安卓的语气让盖文吓了一跳——  
这种语调生硬，简直就像是安卓的社交模块突然坏掉了，什么毛病？  
在这时候，他感觉到一只手掌攥住手臂，就像是怕孩子跑丢的家长。盖文只能看到大卫的高大轮廓，黑黢黢的挡在他面前，而安卓用的力度太大，他感觉到了疼痛。盖文下意识地挣脱开那只手掌，动作粗暴。以至于连拉尔夫都抬了抬眉毛。但他是个旁观者，只需要看热闹就行了。  
大卫转过头看着盖文，似乎不理解他为什么挣扎。  
盖文恼羞成怒的吼道：“嗨，我还没说话呢，你干什么？”  
总是这样，要么就不闻不问，要么就完全不顾别人的意愿。仅仅只有弱小无法反抗的时候用暴力代替说服。这就是他过去拥有过的“关心”，就在这个美术馆里。  
他可是受够了。盖文说服自己过去不愉快的记忆跟这个家伙没关系。  
“或者，你认为你在保护搭档？这我倒是理解。我说了，完全自愿的邀请……你反应过度了，安卓。这种事真是时有发生，太过依赖人类的坏习惯，条约订立之后也改不掉嘛。”拉尔夫嘲讽地说。  
大卫的灰色瞳孔收缩了一下，他的运算速度很快，有时候得到答案就像是一种直觉。现在他的【直觉】告诉他，事情可能会向着糟糕的地方发展。  
果然，盖文不爽地接口：“要不要答应当然是我的事儿。你刚才好像没邀请他，得了吧，我们又不是非得一起。”他耸了耸肩。  
转头对着大卫：“沃尔顿先生不可能吃了我。而你也可以早点回家充个电什么的。”  
这里的高科技保全设备太多了，以至于阻碍了RK900那敏锐精密的探测器。假如进入了这个系统的里层，防弹玻璃门的后面。RK900就没有把握还能让自己的机体正常工作，或许还会遇到屏蔽。他不喜欢那条通往地下室的走廊。沃尔顿为了保护秘密应该连安卓都会处理一番才能进入，他被病毒入侵之后，更为谨慎了。总之，大卫希望盖文.里德远离这里。但假如说出来的话，似乎是安卓才会理解的不安，人类则只会嗤之以鼻。  
“盖文……”大卫的LED少见的滚动为黄色。接着他想起了一个借口：“边境执法者……第三关。单人模式太难了。可以跟我一起离开，回家通关吗？”


	45. Chapter 45

46【因此遭受的损失】  
完全不知道敏感词是哪个……  
盖文-里德坐在无人出租车里，生着闷气，他大声说：“在第三大街停下，我要买一杯咖啡！”  
RK900替他调整了行程要求。显得非常安静，大卫的礼服还没有脱掉，穿得一丝不苟，而盖文里德已经把领结搞松了，头发也脱离了发胶的掌握，显得有些凌乱。  
他踢了踢RK900D 鞋尖：“满意了吗，结果我还是得坐着出租车回家睡觉？”  
大卫望着他，直到盖文眼神表情里的那点懊恼完全消失。RK900安静的看着他的时候，确实有一种让人平静下来并且走神的奇怪能耐。  
于是盖文把视线从像个精美人偶一样的RK900身上移开，瞧着窗外底特律的夜景沉默。  
半夜突然下起雨来。  
盖文下车的时候，头发被雨打湿了。  
于是他又冷又湿的走进自己的公寓里，突然觉得沮丧。他意识到大卫没什么错，他甚至帮了自己。如果当时赌气去参加拉尔夫-沃尔顿的派对，恐怕后果很难预料。  
他可是个老警察，见识过无数千奇百怪的堕落。  
拿毛巾擦了擦头发，他全程没跟大卫说话，径直脱下衣服穿着内裤进浴室洗澡。  
大卫替他收拾昂贵的礼服，捡起皱巴巴的衬衫，领结，接着擦干自己，换上了盖文的居家服——  
因为穿模控生命配发的安卓制服在家走来走去实在扎眼极了，最后盖文忍无可忍的把自己的衣服借给他——但发现裤子短了——这真是伤自尊，于是他翻箱倒柜的找到了自己姑姑扔在这里的旧衣服。大卫本来以为是盖文父亲的，但最后才知道那是盖文姑父的。安卓的直觉告诉大卫，盖文的童年一定很糟糕。他连他父亲的照片都没有放在房间里。  
从浴室里冒着热气跑出来的盖文，还没擦干头发，就顺手开了机。  
“说好了，只玩第三关，我可是为了陪你玩这个蠢游戏放弃了一个绝妙的夜晚。这损失可是要记在账上的。”盖文把脚搁在茶几上。  
这种语气大卫已经习惯了。安卓诚恳地回应：“是的，真是对不起。但我等不及了。”  
因为语气太诚恳，以至于盖文感觉被强力讥讽了，他的理智阻止了他，现在这时期风声紧，连歧视性辱骂都不行，何况动手暴打搭档。他扭曲着表情戴上装具，斜眼看着安卓：“你欠我一次。”  
RK900在这时候已经接入了游戏。  
飞船AI露娜开始布置任务，他们需要把抢到手的核心，送往【真理圣殿】——虽然是个神叨叨的名字，但那里是人类文明圈的科技中心人造星体，一般来说会毁灭小行星级别的东西一旦回收了都往那儿送。  
边境执法者的权限也及不上圣殿的【豁免执法】。所以算是一个世界观拓展的过渡关卡，为了迎接第四章的一场大规模多方混战。在主角视角里，只要能活下来就算赢了。  
某个懒得看攻略的人类玩家发现圣殿团执法长是个E胸九头身的美艳御姐之后，顿时来了精神，全程蠢蠢欲动的撩骚。以至于最后发现这就是本关卡需要灭的BOSS的时候开始咒骂游戏制作者。  
身为性格随和的安卓，RK900不予置评，只是一如既往的提供火力支援和掌握救援最佳时机。  
他这次穿着战斗外骨骼甲胄，在重力失常的圣殿中庭以高能粒子冷兵器战斗，干净简约到极致的东方风格刀术，让盖文再一次抱怨起安卓开的神挂。而且外骨骼甲胄的设计风格也是白底黑色机械轴的，看起来真是酷极了，他的为什么是伪装大地色——而且武器只是平平无奇只能在有重力行星上使用的飞弹热武器……  
他认为模控生命控股了暴风雨公司之后，一定做了什么安卓作弊器之类的玩意，不然以暴风雨的节操不会让安卓接入之后这么肆无忌惮的。  
他们在游戏空间的船舱里逃难，这个阶段追兵还没来，大卫手里拿着任务用信息板。  
大卫坐在一个训练仓上，穿着一件黑色的高领无袖的战术弹力背心，材质贴身而呈现半胶质，因此身体上肌肉线条一览无遗，一条长腿屈起，赤着脚背，后跟勒着制服的装备束带。因为高温，弹力材料上出现了很多圆润的破损空洞。从里面露出赤裸的皮肤，属于仿造人类的真实质感。  
大卫单手拿着信息板，套着半掌触控手套的另外一只手，正滑动屏幕。  
摇滚明星那张颓废但俊美精的的脸蛋充斥在镜头正中间。  
“在看什么呢？等等，这不是游戏内信息？”盖文在游戏菜单里选择了一套训练服，把外骨骼甲胄的胶衣内衬扒下来一半，赤裸着上身，在界面里选了好几个胶囊绑带。打算把身上的伤口治好了再换。经过刚才的战斗发泄，他现在心情爽多了。  
“可以通过我们的云端平台直接接入一些信息封装包，康纳寄来的，关于那个你错过的美好夜晚。因为一些其他的案子，迈尔斯接受了警方询问。”大卫解释。  
迈尔斯有气无力地歪着脑袋，用梦呓的语气道：“我不知道，或许那只是模拟吧，蓝血和那种也叫X的蓝色饮料很像，总之，大家玩儿得比较开。我不能指责什么，那都是自愿的。只是嗑药嗨了不管不顾——比如躺在那张埃及风格的刑床上，让任意路过的什么人——或许还有安卓，挨个儿上我……我想事后我有点后悔，当时失控了，我哭着要求停止，但不被允许解开束缚。安全词不存在。幸亏所有的都不会被记录下来，他们有办法删掉安卓的记忆体。”这个摇滚明星卸了妆倒依然是个秀气的美男子，只不过在红冰戒断期，他的精神状态就像个被注射了吐真剂的重度抑郁症患者。  
大卫说：“迈尔斯精神状态也不怎么正常，他的话也不能证明他们在聚会上聚众吸毒，就算能证明，沃尔顿也保证可以脱罪，没什么能阻止那个秘密派对的进行。反过来，很多人确实得到了他们想要的乐趣。”  
还没把接下去的话说完。盖文一脚蹬在训练仓上，正在大卫微微岔开的两腿间。“把那玩意儿放下！”盖文用恶劣的口气说。  
大卫放下了。  
他说：“盖文，你拒绝邀约的决定很正确。我只是想说这个。”  
盖文眯起眼，冷笑着逼近大卫：“你怎么知道我不喜欢那些？说不定很刺激呢？”


	46. Chapter 46

Part-47【确信不喜欢】

 

可能是习惯了这种挑衅的说话方式，等盖文意识到自己说走了嘴，显得很有歧义之后，已经来不及了。  
但他认为RK900这种人性化善于归纳接受信息的型号一定明白他的意思。  
大卫果然是明白的，他平静地说：“我确信你不喜欢——在地下俱乐部卧底的时候，以你的反应来看，你大致上无法接受聚众Y乱和无安全词的性虐。”  
盖文顿时血撞脑门，那些糟糕的画面一闪而过，令他极度难堪：“嗨，你这塑料混蛋！给我闭嘴！”  
大卫手掌抓住了他的小腿和脚踝中间的位置，战斗胶衣很薄，装具很灵敏，所以手指的压力完全被感受到。  
RK900的灰色眼睛望向盖文：“你看起来打算答应沃尔顿的邀约，十分轻易的，并期待在那儿满足自己的性欲，对象随机，盖文，这是你想得到的吗？”  
盖文：“……？”他彻底被安卓的奇特反应弄到人脑宕机了。  
他拧着眉毛打算把腿抽回来，用自我辩护的口气嗫嚅着：“你，你……是在审判我？你应该知道几乎【所有的时候】——只要人类还能干，都在想那事儿。【那事儿】很正常！——再正常不过了，我干嘛要被机器批评？”  
“在【那事儿】的问题上，你随便得令我吃惊，而正如你说的，很显然，我确实欠你的，【一场令人满意的性爱】。今晚你再三提及，为了我舍弃的。”大卫说。  
“？？？”盖文这时候脑子有点混乱，没法进行逻辑思考，他们这是在吵架吗？但是好像又不是。  
他的注意力还在那只攥住他小腿的手掌上。装具上的触感很逼真。  
他又试了试抽回腿。但突然地面一阵颠簸，他重心不稳扑倒在了大卫怀中，两人都被船舱的震动掀倒在了训练仓盖子上。船舱的模拟重力开始不稳。盖文试图离开，但他现在能抓住的只有大卫，他感觉到了失重在加剧。这种失控无所凭依的感觉真糟糕。

AI露娜的警告围绕在船舱内：“遇袭！请注意，有敌情，船体遇到攻击！逃走还是战斗？”  
没有人搭理露娜。  
大卫成了盖文在失重的船舱里唯一的借力点，尽管谈话不愉快，但盖文还是无可奈何的被搭档，战友扯了过去，从小腿开始用力的将他整个拉进了怀中。  
当盖文狼狈的想要够到正从身边飞过的随身激光武器的时候，大卫已经替他抓住了，这时候他们都只穿着装甲内衬，肉体在薄薄的胶衣间交缠贴近。  
“逃走，露娜，去你发现的那颗废弃小行星。打开【迁跃】模式。”大卫发出命令。  
露娜立刻执行了，不断有爆炸，震动和杂物掉落，屏幕上都是小型攻击无人机的光标。  
盖文咬牙道：“你要玩儿还是要吵架，我们快死了！”  
大卫却用最温柔的口气说：“只要你同意。我们没必要吵架，盖文。只要你同意就好。”  
接着他们往下掉落，由于重力和飞船的旋转，他们从原本应该是门的地方掉了下去。露娜的声音弱弱地在各个地方响起，保证这尽快修好飞船重力，但这承诺苍白无力，他们撞在餐厅的游戏桌上，然后滚到了地毯上，发出各种撞击的声效。  
大卫一直都抱紧盖文，替他减低伤害，不被撞疼。而他们被滑稽的180度倾斜的船舱搞得像弹珠游戏里的两颗弹珠。  
一直滑过了整个休息区，接着在大敞大开的医疗舱的底座下头卡住了。  
这下终于消停了。爆炸声中，露娜提示【迁跃】的倒计时还有12秒。  
盖文挣动了几下，抬头发现安卓正凑过脸来，他们呼吸相闻，而大卫的鼻尖撞上了他的嘴唇，接着大卫侧过头——盖文起初不知道他想干嘛，还以为他想凑到他耳边说话，但在恍惚和爆炸声里，靠近的呼吸避无可避，最终他们的嘴唇贴在了一起。  
盖文吓了一跳，手忙脚乱狠命疯狂按着退出。一瞬间紊乱的马赛克在他的视线两边消散，装具的退出提示电流划过他的皮肤，让他鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，汗毛竖立。  
盖文心急地摘下自己的全息头盔的时候，大卫的动作更快一步，已经抬手帮他摘下了，现实世界的视野回来的瞬间，迎接他的是一个结实的，猝不及防的，现实中的湿吻。  
大多数具备功能的安卓，都会下载最佳接吻模式的整套算法，所以无论事起多么仓促，都不会在这方面表现失误的。  
RK900这样的先进型号更加不会。  
盖文气喘吁吁倒在沙发上，脑袋嗡嗡作响。游戏里逼真的触感和现实重叠混淆，他眩晕又困惑。  
“呼吸，盖文，呼吸。我很乐意帮助你。”安卓抚摸着他的脸颊说。  
盖文还没完全恢复知觉，可能是因为突然退出的关系，所以他没有表示同意，也没有表示反对，只是看着大卫：“你……你什么毛病？这是针对游戏机的垃圾BUG吗？！”


	47. Chapter 47

Part-48 【侥幸心理】  
“不，我的系统完全正常。而我在邀约你，同我做爱。”大卫说。  
盖文顿时就震惊了，以至于一时间不知该选：“WTF”还是“你疯了吗？”或者“我是不是听错了？”  
【提出，等待10秒，未选择。】  
大卫的任务版面上，一个小型的概率计数框正在频繁的变化数字。红色和绿色的概率指数在争夺着有限的空间，随着盖文即时反应而变化，左右相持不下。  
“我……”盖文吸了口气。“我不明白……”  
大卫没说话，只是试探着用手掌在盖文的膝盖上探索，他的碰触很轻柔。盖文从浴室出来的时候只穿着一条短裤和一件图案滑稽的T恤，仿生人的掌心划过大腿上浓重的汗毛，人类的皮肤下是结实的肌肉，线条紧致，有点绷紧，接着，手掌盖在带着沐浴后潮气的柔软布料上，底下是微微鼓胀的人类器官，温暖，轻轻的颤动，让大卫充分意识到他在摸的是个活物。  
亲吻确实有效，人类没有无动于衷，他们很容易经由粘膜接触性唤起。  
“嗨，你不能……”盖文表情扭曲地抓住那只作怪的手。“这是犯规的，你是我的……我的搭档。你是个安卓。”  
【拒绝1/3】  
“有什么成为阻碍的因素吗？如果是害怕投诉的话，我许诺，我绝不会投诉。相反的，你只是需要同意。这不会给你带来损失。我只需要你的许可。”大卫说。  
【提出，等待10秒，未选择。】  
盖文相信他说的，关键问题在于——他讨厌安卓，跟安卓上床，那显得像是背叛自己。他曾经言辞激烈，行为露骨的表达过厌恶。而且跟这个安卓搞过之后，他更加暴跳如雷，觉得被耍了。  
“不！跟你？这太奇怪了！”盖文脱口而出。  
【拒绝2/3】  
大卫平静地注视他：“确实有点奇怪，我们并不是第一次做爱，可是你却需要很艰难的抉择。而且，盖文，你硬了。”  
盖文-里德从牙缝里挤出声音：“那是因为你在摸我的老二。你这个下流的安卓。”  
【提出，10秒内未明确选择。】  
“但我甚至是模控所能提供的，最好的性伴侣型号之一。我确保所有的触摸都会让你感到舒适，高潮也将是安全的，可确保的。”大卫拿出了谈判专家特有的轻柔语调。  
——这不行！这简直就是……简直就像我承认之前有爽到！这绝对，绝对就是输了。  
盖文心里呐喊，但正在发硬的没有原则的器官并不管主人的尊严。  
大卫对人类所做的事，受到了系统的警告，但他利用默许准则，成功把警告提示给移除了。  
事实上在安卓觉醒后，那些警告提示也仅仅只是提示，不再会成为阻挡他启动程序的围墙了。  
安卓抓握着既脆弱又坚硬的人类器官，犹如安抚猎物。  
尽管是隔着布料，但盖文依然被挑逗得浑身发软，握紧以及摩挲前端的感觉令人该死的饥渴。  
“……呃，我……”盖文的口气不确信。他应该生气暴揍他，把这个塑料家伙推开什么的。  
而安卓侧过头又吻了他，RK900的吻很带劲，是直接作用于物理接触的爱抚，深入彻底，盖文的身体越发滚烫，躁动起来。  
他因为刚才在全息 游戏里的战斗兴奋还没平复，却又被挑起性兴奋，盖文变得非常想要，而他身边只有一个【这很奇怪，应该拒绝掉】的安卓。  
外头下着雨，室内比较温暖温暖，柔软的沙发上，仿生人的呼吸在他额头和鼻尖徘徊，钛的强挥发属性，令安卓的呼吸带着 一种若有似无的甜味。但许多人表示这可能只是心理作用，他们从来没闻见过。还有人信誓旦旦表示他闻到的是油味儿或者消毒水味儿。  
接着大卫开始吻人类其他的地方，裸露出的耳垂，脖子，锁骨，在这足够贴近的亲昵距离，盖文察觉安卓的身上带着一点衣物柔软剂的味儿，这是自己地盘的味道，它令盖文顿时有了安全感，不那么尴尬。这家伙仅仅只是他家里的新家具。这么想或许好些。  
他再次迟疑地抬起身：“……喂！我是说，你确信你知道你在干嘛？我没有威胁你。”  
安卓的触摸加重，盖文不由自主的瘫软了腰，并且把腿分开了。短裤布料的濡湿蔓延开来。  
“我确信我知道。”大卫说。  
人类还是没有同意什么。大卫明白那是这个男人素来的侥幸心理作祟，他就是这样。  
大卫把盖文摁在沙发上，一边吻他一边没有迟疑的拉开那条宽松且皱巴巴的短裤，  
男人半BO起的东西弹了出来。  
大卫吻着人类起伏剧烈的前胸，吻过胸肌和腹肌，亲了亲肚脐下那丛浓密的毛发，然后含住了盖文的。  
他的动作经过精密的计算。盖文全程都喘息急促，随着每一次吸吮而紧绷着肌肉。  
他在天人交战的情绪中亲眼目睹着安卓对他做的事。  
他自己都不敢相信，居然允许这个机器握着他的YJ，让前端的滑液流到他的指缝里。接着张开嘴……而盖文自暴自弃的享受着，这些精确的爱抚曾经带给他极为满意的G潮。  
盖文困惑着想，在跟搭档上床之前他们是不是应该先把彼此的关系搞成【友好】才对呢？但之前根本不是吧？他们甚至彼此威胁过，怎么就变成现在这样了？  
安卓专注地服侍他的性-器，像是没有羞耻心，假如安卓不会有人类的快感，那么现在大卫到底获得了什么样的乐趣呢？  
——好吧，还是别试图理解，别给自己找麻烦。在如潮水一样涌上的快感中，盖文很难进行思考，他决定还是不想了。  
他喘息着，喉头滚动，细小的乳头在浓密的汗毛中间挺起，随着发红的胸口而颜色变深。他抓住大卫的发梢，把他原本就松散开的头发进一步揉乱，而大卫毫不在意，也没有躲避。一边温柔的吸吮他，包裹他，一边容忍他的捣乱。  
过了一会儿，大卫放开了他。安卓不会疲惫，但盖文的呼吸更加粗重了。正如第一次一样的手法，安卓知道怎么让人类在临门一脚前停下来 ，RK900的分析系统足够精密的掌握着时机。  
盖文不满意的抬头，嘟囔。  
“嗨，干嘛不继续？”


	48. Chapter 48

Part-49 【这代表的意义】  
这是个好问题。为什么不继续呢？  
在最初，装作是一个无关紧要又心急火燎的嫖客的那时候，盖文-里德警官也是这么问的，当时他浑身赤裸，在花洒下滴着水，半眯着眼，X器翘得老高。  
人类喜欢用这种句式表达一种催促。  
“这代表他【要求】继续。”RK900的多重内部指令系统在这点上达成了一致。这越过了【否定界限】。  
模控生命的AI工程师们，研究了无数种人类的含蓄表达方式，包括用“今晚的月色，雨声”来代表内心情感的奇异而模糊的语言体系，为了建立这个复杂的模型，耗费了巨大的资源。最终的成果就是这样——  
当一个RK900听到了人类的催促，他明白他得到了许可，可以做他想要对这个人类做的事情了，条件是在让他舒适的范畴内。  
盖文也想起了自己第一次对着大卫问这句话时候的场面，他猛然警醒过来，他怎么能让他继续？你忘了上回继续之后你变成什么样了吗？  
【你被艹成了一滩烂泥】  
盖文的小腿抽搐了一下，企图从沙发上坐起来，他拉扯着快要被脱掉的旧T恤，满脸通红往下拽，但他的短裤已经被大卫拉到了脚踝。他的腿被缠住了。  
而大卫握住想要挣扎的大腿，他在盖文的两腿之间，很有先见之明的用颀长的身躯阻碍人类的行动。  
他握住盖文的，再次吞了进去。同一时间，盖文只觉得腰一软，他倒回了沙发垫，无力的迎接那最后一下吸吮，他的脑子在这种时候根本就是空白的，无暇再指挥身体做点什么有建设性的挣扎。他于是只是紧握着揉皱的T恤，喘息着，涨红了脸和胸口以及脖颈，在一个危险的状况下释放。  
他想：“射完我就坐起来，穿好裤子，然后告诉他到此为止，装作若无其事的感谢他的服务，并要求他回去待机。虽然这挺过分的，足够激怒任何一个人类，但安卓应该例外。对他来说这就跟替我拿换洗衣服一样，不是么？”  
然后他就发现他没法像他计划的那样迅速撤出来，他收缩的大腿内侧肌肉被抚摸，接着是屁股和腿根，手指的压力正好安抚了一阵阵潮水般的战栗。  
而盖文释放的JY在被温顺体贴的吞咽进人造的喉咙，安卓没有舔舐的太干净，而是留了一点，用舌头把它们滑腻腻的涂在所有地方。连毛上都沾了一点。  
盖文他刚刚经历过释放，前端被色情地含着不放。而他只要轻轻的挺腰，这绵长的后续的释放感，与人造粘膜的滑腻厮磨，让人更为不满足，好像除了他已经得到的那个，应该有更多的……更加激烈而浓厚的什么东西应该继续给他。  
大卫捏住他腿根的手掌变得火烫，清晰的把灼热传递到人类的皮肤内。盖文低头看他，RK900正用人类射完之后逐渐软下来的玩意儿蹭擦自己那张逼真的面孔，从鼻尖的戏弄到嘴唇的轻佻挑逗。  
可怕的是，他那一本正经的搭档，竟然还能保持他平时那冷静的表情，当他用唇继续爱抚湿漉漉的茎身的时候，盖文只觉得浑身的血液都要涌进脑袋里去了。  
“嗨……我说……你可以放开了。别这幅意犹未尽的样子。”盖文暗哑着声音，并努力不要去咽口水。  
在他两腿之间的安卓这时候显得太色情了，令人坐立难安。  
大卫结束了这一个在冠状沟上的轻吻，说：“盖文，不仅仅只是一次SJ的。我能给你更多。你需要做的只是脱掉你的T恤。”  
盖文的右手还抓着自己被推到胸口上部的T恤，而他的腹肌起伏着，鼻梁上的伤疤因为鼻尖充血而显得更为明显了。  
盖文终于把嘴里过多的口水咽下去。大卫的手指游走在他的大腿，腹股沟和臀上。终于逐渐往上探索。摸到了腹肌，接着是乳头。于是盖文不得不动用他的双手，把T恤从肩头和脖子那儿褪上去，大卫帮了他，把T恤从他的手腕上扒下来，接着甩在沙发背上。盖文想要再说一句什么，但没来得及，就被一个安卓的热吻堵住了。  
盖文直到三十秒之后，才想起大卫舌尖上的腥味儿是他的JY。  
但已经来不及了，他被迫吞下了仿生唾液和自己的罪证，接着被大卫的舌头纠缠住，无暇抱怨。


	49. Chapter 49

Part -50 有所给予，有所取  
盖文闹不明白安卓的想法，他因为不懂这些塑料家伙而一味的拒绝靠近他们。直到在搭档面前，遇到了阻碍，他似乎很善于把人类的脑袋搞得一团糟，现在盖文已经分不清自己的选择是错是对，明天又该怎么面对这个烂摊子。  
他在一阵快感眩晕之后，首先想要跟安卓沟通一下接下来的矛盾点，也就是他不想跟之前那样，被操成一滩烂泥，而且还得被录下来。关于录下来的问题，他知道这不是大卫的错，可他得负责。  
这个家伙看起来比那个不省事儿的800还温顺，但他可未必听命行事，还是得下命令，明确的命令。  
“听着，不准跟之前那样搞我！我不喜欢！”盖文里德恶狠狠地说。  
大卫露出一个纵容的表情：“如果你指的是G*JIAO的话，我可以不用S1配件插入——在你许可之前。”  
这个句式相当奇怪，以至于盖文直觉感受到不妥，但是安卓带着模拟体温的手放肆的在他的腰和肋下滑动，他的皮肤在某种期待下变红充血，毛孔张开。  
里德警官在这双手底下尝过情欲滋味儿，或许他自己都没意识道，自己的身体有多么蠢蠢欲动。  
他胯下刚刚释放过的空虚感需要填补，他容忍RK900的双手握住并分开他的膝盖，亲吻他两腿内侧最柔软的皮肤。那儿的汗毛稀软很多，特别的白皙。大卫轻咬了几下，接着他发现盖文的小弟弟坦率的回应了他的爱抚。  
大卫揉搓盖文的乳头，抬起身含吮那细小的部分，顿时，盖文只感觉自己的背后从后脑勺的头皮处到脊椎根部，都激起了一阵奇怪的麻痹和颤栗感。  
盖文用讥讽掩饰自己的快感：“嗨！……滋味好吗？你喜欢它们……你的程序现在……感觉如何？”他喘息着 ，话都说不利索了。  
大卫用冷静的声音回答：“黑加仑香型的沐浴剂，本身并没有什么味道，汗液加速分泌，尝起来是咸的，充血的毛细血管让你体表温度比前十分钟更热，对我来说，这些是我喜欢的数据。”  
大卫抬起身，极为性感又自然地脱下了自己的上衣。  
盖文看着那犹如希腊雕塑一般完美的胸肌和拉伸又收缩的富有韵律美的前锯肌，告诉自己，这一切都是仿造的，他拧着眉毛，被嫉妒心占满了胸腔，他抬起身，伸手捏捏RK900胸前的装饰。很逼真的触感，纳米材料在摩擦和压迫下会从仿真皮肤上褪开，但手感依然无限的接近人类。  
盖文以抚摸某种小动物一样的态度，又摸了摸大卫的胸肌。仿佛那真是什么可以逗弄的玩意儿。  
他说：“你会发痒吗？”手指戳了戳大卫的肚脐上面，他要被戳那儿就会狂笑不止。但这个安卓看着他无动于衷。  
“我们可以按照需求，关闭或者打开触觉开关，包括寒冷和温暖的感知，不过关掉温度感知，会影响机体运转效率。”  
他回答。  
“所以你——现在什么感觉？”盖文在这个角度，已经浑身赤裸，门户大开，他半躺在沙发上，一只脚蜷起，一只脚搁在大卫的膝盖上。而大卫并没有急躁，他只是把衣服扔到一边，半裸着神祗一般的身体，看着盖文。  
“你可以通过更多的碰触来激起我的反应。这样你就知道我是不是开启了所有的传感器了。”  
盖文不由自主的瞄了一眼大卫的胯下。大卫那条半旧的裤子上清晰的隆起一块，很大的一块，盖文想起那尺寸就打哆嗦。  
“我猜你……开着你的感知器，这是为了让床伴觉得自己被回应了。还真是人性化。但你们又能得到什么呢，模拟的性快感吗？”为了掩饰紧张，人类开始嘟嘟囔囔的。  
安卓是这样的惟妙惟肖，且尽善尽美，他们干嘛还要人类呢？  
“盖文。”  
“嗯？”  
“你期待我继续，对吗？而不是停下来。”大卫说。  
盖文被晾在沙发上有三十秒了，而他感觉已经过了三十分钟。  
他咬牙切齿：“你是等不及了吗？你这个饥渴的安卓。”  
事实上，大卫确实等不及了，他早已完全打开了所有的触觉开关，刚才的碰触已经足够激起他程序的激流。他的人工智能中塑造最基础个性的金字塔底端，模拟了人类所有的感情反应，他能够感觉到对方那若有似无，随意又不够诚心的撩拨，并被这种挑逗激发出了某种危险的冲动。他想要看盖文更为渴求他的样子。等不及的想看。  
他很想告诉眼前的人类，人类或者说安卓的创作者，把那奇怪的需求留在了所有仿生人灵魂的天平的一端上，就像天神在潘多拉宝盒的底部留下了希望，他们确实难以摆脱人性这个东西。  
所以现在他想得到他，不仅仅是让盖文-里德G潮这么简单。


	50. Chapter 50

Part -51 真实的样子  
“你感觉怎么样？”盖文并没发现自己的鼻尖早就涨得通红，而鬓角湿漉漉的，他下意识的舔了舔唇。他的手指中间握着仿生人的“S1”配件，他发誓，摸它仅仅是出于好奇和【礼貌】。  
“这在人类的社交行为中，叫做礼尚往来。”三分钟前，大卫是这么说的，并诱导着晕乎乎，浑身既发烫又发软的人类跨坐在他身上（事实上这个姿势是盖文自己选的，他需要一点随时能撤退的统御感），用修长的手指引领着盖文的手掌，摸到了他调整过温度的配件。  
就触感和温度上来说，模控生命公司所花费的所有预算都是物有所值的。盖文上一次，以及上上次就见识过这个配件是多么惟妙惟肖以及符合人类虚荣心以及理想了。  
当盖文学着大卫刚才的手法摩挲那仿真的铃口的时候，体液冒了出来，滑而无色无味，这鼓励了恶作剧的人类，盖文下意识的舔了舔唇，并忍耐着无可避免的嫉妒，想要让装作人类样子的机器露陷。  
“……或许我能……他的疼痛开关开着吗？”盖文模糊的坏念头才刚起来，腰上抚摸着他的手掌就一把抓住他的屁股，仿佛知道他想要使坏。  
于是盖文又在那饶有力度的抓握中一下就软了腰，他猝不及防倒在大卫的肩膀上，喘息了片刻，没意识到他正在与安卓极为亲昵的耳鬓厮磨。人类的呼吸和体温和安卓的混在一块儿，他沙哑着声音咬大卫的肩膀：“别捏我的……屁股。混蛋。”  
大卫微微侧头：“对不起，但它非常诱人……”手指随着往两瓣肉山用力，而分开了一点儿那条缝隙。  
盖文咬牙：“摸哪儿呢？”  
突然，盖文觉得自己身体随着大卫倾斜了，但大卫稳定的手臂托住了他往下滑的身体，盖文下意识的抱紧自己唯一的着力点，就像失重空间下他只能依靠搭档。  
接着大卫就托着他，往房间走去。  
“嗨！”盖文狼狈的喊了一声，但他认为这时候挣扎更狼狈，于是他就被抱进了自己的房间。  
盖文被放到自己的床上的时候已经想要来一次训斥了，他应该让这家伙去隔壁的床垫上待机的。  
但大卫赤裸着身体。躺到了他侧面，不那么富有攻击性的，用手爱抚他毛茸茸的胸膛，腹肌。甚至没碰他的下面。  
就这么静静的看着他。  
卧室自动点亮的台灯照出柔和的光。安卓完美的裸体在他身侧躺着。肩膀宽阔，肌肉线条流畅得像艺术品。盖文自认是个粗俗的人，他欣赏不来艺术品，只是注意到RK900的人鱼线蜿蜒而下，在耻骨出现了一条及不可见的接缝，这暴露了什么。那儿应该有一道条码——只要大卫把仿生皮肤褪去就能看到。  
RK900的配件好像已经涨到最大，并且快要贴到肚脐了，仿生人收回手，抚摸自己充盈着仿生体液的硕大修长的器物，握住，并滑动，前液滴到了盖文的床上。  
【为什么，盖文？】  
【因为我想看你最真实的样子。】  
【盖文。你觉得那很性感吗？】  
【是的，很性感。】  
盖文面红耳赤：“我知道你在打什么主意……”  
“我渴望你，盖文。假如你愿意承认，你也渴望我。我们曾经激烈的做爱。我能感觉到人类的高潮。你的愉悦是真实存在的，不要否认它，请享受它，它是安全的，我也是。”大卫说。  
盖文看着安卓的脸。  
想起这家伙居高临下把他从浴缸里拉起来的样子。  
以及他装作一个性玩具，跪在他两腿之间，用充满诱惑的无辜表情看着他的样子。  
安全吗？一点儿不安全。跟这家伙搞上的时候，就像在星际巡逻船上躲避宇宙风暴。然后无可避免的被卷进去。搅合得乱七八糟。  
接着盖文伸出手臂，拽着大卫脑后的短发茬，把大卫拽向自己。  
“是你先提出这种要求的！”盖文喘息着责怪。  
大卫沉默着，用身体回应。  
盖文再次跌入那热切的爱抚与挑逗中。他抓着大卫的头发：“天哪，刚开始……我就该拒绝……写个申诉什么的……”盖文断续喘息着，他感觉大卫把自己光洁火热的身躯硬挤进自己最后的空间里。  
大卫舔过盖文发红的伤疤，他早就想这么做了，之前趁着人类迷乱的时候，曾经偷偷的干过，但这一次应该是经过本人许可的。盖文似乎有点费解，但没有躲开。  
“我没有先想过搞你。是你要把搭档关系搞成这样的！”盖文用挣扎的语气控诉，外强中干，色厉内荏。他的大腿根贴着安卓的腰胯，无法再次合拢，他们赤裸的身体互相摩擦，坚硬的部分也碰到一起，彼此拥挤着，谁都不想认输滑开。  
“嗨，你不能……”被戳到肚脐，盖文有点想笑，但随即也有了危机感。  
“打开它，盖文，我需要你打开。”安卓喃喃地说。  
“打开什么？”  
安卓的手指随着问话，插进了盖文微微张合的口腔里，人类本能吞咽，舌底蓄满了唾液，沾湿了嘴里作怪的入侵物体，接着大卫撤开手指，盖文感觉安卓掰开了他的臀缝，并把手指从他那脆弱的出口插了进去。因为有唾液的润滑，开始显得不算太难。  
他想要放弃了，这他妈太猥亵了。  
他勾着腿，提起腰，想要挣扎。但这个姿势倒是正好像是迎合，他勃起的老二极为色情的戳在安卓的腹肌上。前液涂在上面，而大卫毫不在意。继续专注的寻找最妥善的角度和力度。  
盖文的前列腺很浅，并不难碰到，相反的，对于轻易就能达到的地方。身体本能的保护自己，防备那糟糕的失控状态。  
他在他手底下呻吟起来。像脱水的鱼一样时而浑身紧绷，时而放弃而疲惫地喘息片刻，然后在那循循善诱的伎俩下彻底打开了身体。  
极致的快感随之而来，侵袭并占领了盖文的感官。


	51. Chapter 51

Part -52 没有坏处

盖文里德在很久之后，回忆起他最开始【失去控制】的糟糕场面，最令他耿耿于怀的，倒也不是第一次钓鱼执法的时候遭遇的意外事故。他最在意的并表示过后悔的，大概就是在自己家里，在神志清醒，没有任何健康借口的情况下，说出口的话。人类狡猾的辩解，表示自己记不清说了什么，或许根本没说。  
但到底RK900的存储是云端的，所以哪怕因为某几次重创和大修也还是可以下载回来的，没啥可以辩驳。  
安卓修长的手指，以指根抵在了会阴部分。盖文清晰的感觉到，而他狠狠瞪着大卫。从安卓的眼神和表情里可以看出来他是故意的，对，大卫是明确的，毫无遮掩的在动作。  
他看着盖文，似乎在用眼神询问他，感觉如何，要不要再用力点儿。  
——多么人性化的表情，以至于一瞬间盖文突然意识到，他深谙此道。盖文认为模控生命的软件工程师里一定有为数不少的同志色情狂。大卫准确的在他可怜的直肠里找到了那个基佬开关。见多识广的里德警探当然被迫知道些奇怪的常识。比如——哪怕你是个钢铁直男，前列腺快感也依然可能存在。  
这不是他的错。  
他呻吟得像只在最适当季节发情的猫，随着手指在安卓的怀里扑腾，声音压抑但无法克制，他的喘息比刚才还剧烈，因为那爱抚来自于体内，仿佛离天堂近在咫尺，又像是朝着恶魔贡献自己的灵魂的背信者那样的羞耻。  
盖文不想这样，这太丢脸也太失控了，就像是上回那样，他喘息，尖叫，被插进去，接着……  
盖文扭动身体的时候，大卫在他耳边窃窃私语：“别怕这个，盖文。你可以完全依靠我……”  
他语气温柔，却没有停手。  
盖文被毫不留情的推到了高潮，那是一种隐隐作痛，高高抛起的失控的快感，和SJ的快感并不相同。  
盖文此刻已经浑身汗湿，皮肤在黯淡的室内灯光中闪闪发光。  
他就像块烹煮到了火候并锁住了汁液的牛排。也像是被悉心采摘下来等待做成甜蜜果酱的黑醋栗。  
但这些形容对于只喝蓝血的RK900来说倒还真是毫无意义，仅仅出现在了他庞大到惊人的资料库模糊检索中，他此刻盛赞眼前人类的一举一动，滴落的汗液和发红的胸锁乳突肌，对他来说，这像是一个完美公式的最后一步。令安卓激动无比的同时又很平静。他等他，欣赏他，主宰他的愉悦。最后分享……  
盖文在虚脱的登顶之后，手指移到了他的会阴，挑逗着，磨蹭在私密的领域。但它似乎不打算再次给他提供一回那种头晕目眩，放弃一切的感觉了。盖文扭动的极为色情，喘息了会儿，他的神色比他的肢体挣扎得更厉害。  
大卫结束了爱抚，用唇挨蹭他烧红的前胸。接着移到耳垂。  
“如果你不想，我就不做……”  
大卫用耳语一般的声音说。几乎不能被听到。  
盖文总觉得是自己的错觉，他没有这么说。安卓不会狡猾到这个地步。  
“我不会进去，不会用S1配件。那东西对你来说，需要很长时间的适应，或者你讨厌它的直径……它确实很大。有些不合理，但还在承受范围内。”安卓梦呓一般地说。  
“你在……说什么蠢话！”盖文颤抖着声音，他的情绪和呼吸还被刚才抛到空中的高潮所影响，劫后余生一样。  
“它的角度是经过设计的，会研磨几乎所有的G点。而且充实，光滑，温暖。它的安全系数经过比其他配件高一个等级的测试。”大卫舔着人类烫得快要融化的耳垂，仿生唾液带来了一丝清凉与湿润。刚好平复了充血导致的火辣感觉。  
由于盖文浑身发烫，恒温的RK900就显得更为舒适。安卓敏感而细致的指尖在盖文的囊袋下滑动。另外一只大手包裹住盖文窄小紧凑的屁股。又像是要离开，又像是要圈住他，盖文的脚趾抵在RK900坚硬的小腿骨上，往下滑到了脚背。而大卫说：“我不会走开的，我会一直陪伴你，一整晚，假如随时你想要……我都可以……”  
盖文终于崩溃地嚷道：“让……让我……”  
RK900的强大理解力解析了人类的乞求。  
他当然应许所求，一如造物对于主的顺从，一如所有灵魂彷徨溯源，寻求皈依的本能。  
“我会的，我会满足你。盖文-里德。”

盖文认为自己大概是神志不清，但其实他挺清醒的，足够听到和感觉到一切，他被曲折了身体，开始以一个不受控制的姿势，被打开，他不知那黏糊糊的润滑剂到底怎么来的。他不太记得。  
但之后过程并没有很漫长。仿佛知道他等不及了。那发红的入口已经被研磨摆弄好久了，其实已经松软，而大卫在以精密的探测器分析了一下风险之后，很轻易的做了一个成熟的警探机器人能下的判断。  
S1在屡次进入的时候都没有造成伤害，所以大卫越发的确定，他可以就在现在，抵在那儿，用力并耐心。  
他的配件被拒绝，但拒绝已经很虚弱了，那里软绵绵的随着急促呼吸而收缩，哪怕RK900不主动做什么，好像都可以被吞进去。  
很快的，目的达到了，他从盖文的表情看出，自己的配件到达了一个好位置。盖文睁大眼睛看着他。仿佛惊讶于自己为什么可以接受这种入侵。这不对头。  
“我想要。”大卫突然说。  
盖文的神色开始迷惑。  
“我想要你。所以并不仅仅是为一个人类服务。而是为你服务。盖文-里德。我希望你清楚这一点。”大卫说。  
盖文还是很迷惑，但随后他就被安卓的动作吞没了整个神志，他甚至记不起来他到底是不是在喊叫什么。  
接着——盖文里德被艹成了一滩烂泥。他从正面被最先进的S1配件程序搞得崩溃一般呻吟着。随着大卫健美的身体而起伏，不由自主的被摆弄。被插得到处都是水。他眼角的泪水或许是疼痛所致，跟额头的汗滴一起掉在了床单上。一段时间里，他一直处在一个疼痛而猛烈的快感里。等他稍微清醒一点儿的时候，他趴在床单上，背后的安卓，正像是犹如一头巨型食肉动物一样，摁住他的脖子。抓着他的腰眼。他不能动弹，被动承受，比他要的多得多，他的YJ一直在滴水，摇晃着，并总是及时得到抚弄。但盖文还是觉得这样并不好。  
等他侧躺着，筋疲力尽的被掰开一侧的腿，犹如一截快要沉进池塘的朽木那样被安卓搂住操弄的时候，他已经没什么力气思考了。他只能不断低低呻吟。“不能再多了，我得告诉他。”盖文脑袋里有这样一个念头。  
但安卓的手掌包住了他的前胸。往腹肌滑动。  
“我可以整晚硬着，在你体内。如果你累了，你可以就这样含着我入睡。我不会把它拿出来。”  
这真的该死的也太下流了，到底是下了什么奇怪的程序吗？还是他在卧底的时候学会的？  
一个惯于在渣滓们的下流话里执行抓捕的老警探，这时候也不禁十分羞耻，老脸一红，盖文要挣扎。FUCKYOU脱口而出。只不过虚弱无力罢了。  
而安卓摩挲他的后颈，道：“别动，假如你希望我出来，你得提前打招呼，你知道的，即使射过，我也不会自然的软下来，除非你要求。”  
“出来……”这两个字被咬牙切齿的说出。  
“再过五分钟，可以吗？”安卓居然讨价还价。  
“为……什么？”继续咬牙切齿。  
“仿真JY有助于粘膜修复。所以……事实上多接触一些时间对你来说没有坏处。”安卓一本正经。  
但盖文知道那肯定是借口：“你这个——下流的——表子养的-塑料混蛋！”但他也没力气挣扎了。  
五分钟后，体力耗尽的盖文-里德在安卓的怀里干脆的睡着了。S1配件还依然在他体内。湿润温暖，因为粘膜的肿胀而被压迫着。RK900对此很满意。他设定了一下程序之后，决定让他的释放的东西在人类体内再多待会儿，反正那没坏处。


	52. Chapter 52

Part 53 伴侣或者搭档  
早晨，阳光灿烂，盖文里德警官醒在自己床上。他是被电话吵醒的。  
“听说你病了。在慈善晚宴之后？”已经莫名其妙变成朋友的李奥打来了一个突兀的晨间问候。  
语气很奇怪。  
盖文勉强醒了，一边揉着眼睛一边点开 屏幕，模糊地应答：“没有，只不过……”他清醒过来。于是赶紧抓了抓脑袋，“咳，没事儿，只不过是着凉了。所以我今天请假。”  
“啊，果然是-生-病。你听起来嗓子都哑了，保重，警官。我不该打扰你休息！”李奥一边说，一边在电话那头压抑自己的笑意。  
“听着，活计，我头疼，所以我得挂了。”盖文隐约觉得不对。  
而对方似乎也心满意足，非常配合的挂掉了视频电话。  
接着，盖文立刻知道哪儿不对了。  
他根本不该接一个-视频-电话！该死的！  
他低头看着自己从被单下探出来的上身，他看不到自己的脖子，但他知道，昨晚某个混蛋安卓留下的痕迹是不可能在短短几个小时就消失的。  
暴露了，不，李奥少爷就是揶揄一下他的艳遇罢了。他又不可能知道自己是跟谁度过了“火辣的一夜”——或许吧。  
虚假自我安慰之后，盖文翻了个身，接着感觉到了自己所付出的代价，腰似乎是因为姿势或者其他缘故而钝痛。屁股也……还有昨晚尽兴纵欲而并没有因此就放弃早安机会的小盖文，这太没底线了。  
他把手臂盖在了自己的额头上，发出了一声挫败的叹气。  
“哦，上帝，我都干了什么……”  
这时候，安卓走了进来，神清气爽，干净整洁，穿着黑色长袖的居家服，灰色眼睛映照着洒进室内的阳光，显得神采奕奕。  
而盖文里德缩在床边仅有的一块阴暗处，把被单往上拉，不想面对残酷的事实，最糟糕的情况出现了。  
NO.1睡了安卓  
NO.2睡了搭档。  
他跟这个塑料家伙搞上了床，又一次——再次。  
这简直疯狂。  
现在是面对后果的时刻了。

“没关系，你的假期还有很多。我替你请到了明天。”RK900说。语气神态一如既往。  
盖文望向大卫。  
这个毫无心肝的机器，他无动于衷，毫不尴尬，毫不畏惧自己吃人的目光。  
“哦……”盖文在抢先发难-放低姿态-若无其事-“我们好好谈谈”这几个选项里摇摆不定，以至于错过了最开始的机会。  
大卫说：“我做了早饭。如果你可以起来，就先吃点儿。在你睡着的时候……”他靠近床边。“我收拾了房间，替你清理身体。假如有哪里不舒服，你可以对我说。”其实这是一句客套话。比RK800的诊断传感器又高了一个等级，RK900是可以实时监控盖文的健康状况的。  
现在里德警官一切都很正常，包括晨勃。  
他身上的吻痕对健康威胁不大，就是根据以往的经验来看，消退的较慢。唯一需要注意的大概就是臀部的淤血，盖文的毛细血管似乎略有些脆弱，频繁的撞击下，总是会有明显的淤血。这并不是他故意为之，但假如在浴室里见到这个，盖文大概会再次生气。这是为什么他得提早清洗他，而不是等他醒过来。  
出乎安卓预料，盖文没有在醒来之后，立刻暴跳如雷，他这个反应大卫已经习惯了，并不难对付。  
盖文一反常态，愣了一会儿，双眼发直看着这个安卓，他允许他待机在家里的床垫上，他允许他用他的厨具做饭，玩他的PS40D吻他，以及干他。  
所以到底这是谁的责任？  
盖文一言不发的甩开床单，穿衣服，起床，经过安卓身边，没有多看他一眼。大卫情不自禁的盯着他，看人类满身痕迹的穿上衣服，弹力面料的内裤上他半硬的部分很明显，而盖文套上衣服的时候，他前锯肌上那枚牙印让安卓有了些许不安，如果盖文发觉了那个，他会记在账上。但盖文好像没在意，他走出了房间。  
大卫径自来到厨房的餐桌旁，坐到正在吃饭的盖文对面，安静的像是等待着裁决。  
盖文从盘子前抬起头来，说：“你不打算投诉对吗？”  
大卫说：“不。”  
盖文又说：“那么也不会把这件事儿到处乱说对吗？”  
“假如你不愿意别人知道，我谁都不说。”  
盖文突然变机灵了，他问：“你替我请假的时候，怎么跟富勒说的？”  
“被主人热情带领参观之后偶感风寒。我还特别的提起，你没有喝超过两杯香槟。”大卫善解人意地回答。  
盖文说：“你还挺机灵的……所以……你保证，你不会说出去！”  
大卫复读一般，温顺地回答：“我保证不会说出去。”  
所以，这件事就这么完结了。  
很多事都是这么结束的，盖文善于这样，对无证摊贩和线人啥都不说，反正没把他们往墙上撞或者扔进拘留室就算是了事了。  
安德森也这样。  
安卓微微倾身；“可以继续在这里待机吗？”  
盖文一副：“你确信要问这种蠢问题，是嫌自己还不够欠收拾吗？”的表情。  
RK900终于露出好整以暇以外的表情，他谨慎地说：“我不会打扰你。而且会负责打扫。”并等待一个确切的肯定句。  
盖文撇了撇嘴：“你不会打扰我？”  
“我想要一个私人待机位。或许你能接受平摊房租。”  
“不用了，我这儿没房租。”盖文不耐烦地说，想要 结束对话，他埋头在火腿和蛋里。吐司烤得恰到好处，他喜欢硬一点的。  
“边境执法者，我会继续帮你通关的。”大卫又加了一句说。  
“知道了！闭嘴。”


	53. Chapter 53

Part 54 关于工作氛围  
康纳从智能电脑上传了写完的结案报告，然后发现里面一串的结案报告，条理分明，标题简洁，检索标签完整详细。他知道是大卫的杰作。  
刚从【流行性感冒】中痊愈的盖文里德警探出奇的有工作干劲儿，这几天埋头醉心于三桩失窃案和一桩系列抛尸案，让原本积压的安卓案件组的工作表格看起来没那么拥挤了。  
而相应的，大卫完全的进入了警探搭档的角色，自然而然的接过了所有文案工作。（跟警局的破系统战斗是安卓的专长）  
这个模式其实早在一个月前某个新型号刚来的时候已经初见端倪。只不过因为盖文里德第一天就开始抱怨，大家一直以为他们可能很快就会拆伙，然而事情的发展出乎意料。  
新型号有独特的与暴躁人类相处的技术。RK900的社交模块因此得到了富勒老大的强烈赞赏。认为模控生命的高科技果然能解决一切。  
然而只有在云端工作平台上彼此交流（心得）的康纳知道，这个RK900使用的社交方式绝对不属于正常范畴。  
他很担心最后会东窗事发，比如盖文情绪失控持枪袭击搭档或者RK900程序异常返厂之类的，哪怕只是骚扰投诉之类的性丑闻。  
恐怕都能引发富勒的心脏病。  
然而事实就是，【流行性感冒】之后，这对搭档合作得默契无间，比如“好警察坏警察”那个传统招术，简直比自己和安德森副队长用得还溜。  
盖文的坏警察角色扮演实在是太本色了，以至于安静理智的安卓总是显得像底特律警局最后的良心。  
康纳在参与审讯的时候发现他们在交换眼神和表情，然后知道彼此应该说什么。  
就跟自己和安德森副队长一样。  
他还注意到盖文警官在埋头一边玩鼠标一边心不在焉的听大卫分析案情的时候，并不介意大卫靠到他身后15CM的社交距离内，并把左臂支撑在他的办公椅上。  
过了几天，某个早晨，康纳发现盖文警官大大咧咧坐在他安卓搭档的办公桌上（因为想比之下安卓的桌子很整洁），左手端着一杯咖啡，膝盖上放着从休息室拿来的甜甜圈，对着大卫一通猛嚼：“我就是喜欢吃甜甜圈当早饭，这是第二顿，煎蛋又没有浪费。”  
与此同时，安德森副队长打着哈欠再次迟到，毫不羞愧地跟自己搭档道早安：“你出门前给了相扑饼干了？加餐让它高兴坏了。但这不利于减肥。”  
盖文继续在比邻的桌子上摇晃着脚，腮帮鼓鼓囊囊，嘴里含糊不清地说：“我想吃中国菜，今天晚上……”  
安德森副队长把刚要跟康纳继续的话题给忘了，一时间安静下来。  
康纳听见大卫用低沉柔和的声音回答：“是的，可以准时下班。我们可以去一次商店，采购一些材料……”  
汉克对康纳叹了口气，凑近说：“你昨晚在我快要睡着的时候，想要讨论的是这个吗？”  
康纳用无辜地眼神看着他。  
“这不是很平常吗？在底特律。”老警察一本正经地说。  
好吧——在现在的底特律。

盖文最近心情还不错，安卓是很信守诺言的，只字未提那天晚上，并表示那是自己主动提出的【补偿】，在盖文抱怨过自己失去了一个可以适当玩乐的机会。  
而这其中没有任何的胁迫，交易性质。  
安卓的态度很自然，这几天乖乖协助办案，一如既往的靠谱，专业，像优秀的新人那么勤勉，有像个老搭档那么稳重可靠。或许自己应该改变一下对塑料机器们的看法了，它们受欢迎其实还是有道理的。  
只不过在待机位室友的相处方面，盖文还是有些不满意的地方。比如一旦让安卓知道自己总是拿甜甜圈当早饭之后，他就一直被碎碎念，还有关于日常减少摄入巨量咖啡因，和增加摄入均衡维生素的问题。这都挺烦人的，只不过是个占领床垫的塑料家具，对于房东以及搭档身体里的咖啡因和维生素含量什么的，当然不是他应该管的范围。但是他还是会期待晚饭，毕竟安卓的厨艺是系统自带，还有非常强大的学习能力，这意味着，他真的没什么好挑剔的。盖文想，或许这是为什么有些人会把那些塑料们买回家占领私人空间允许它们走来走去。大概就是因为一旦习惯了安卓的照顾，你就很难再摆脱了……  
盖文随手往购物车里扔。大卫负责翻译外国商品说明并把明显不合用的的再次放回货架。  
当盖文一边玩手机一边看着大卫手动一个个将货物从自动扫码结账器前扫过的时候，突然看到他手里 那盒带着模控生命商标的避孕套。接着还没等他开口，蓝色盒子的润滑剂也结账完毕了，盖文的脸色顿时有点僵硬。  
大卫的LED转动，在端口结了账，然后盖文说：“嗨，你买这个干吗？”  
安卓转过脸，平静的回答：“你说过讨厌仿生JY在里面停留的感觉。所以我就买了，这个仿生人用型号是我唯一能用的，跟润滑剂一组可以打折。润滑剂是可以混用的。”  
盖文：“……”  
他们结账出来，步行回到公寓，在电梯里盖文悻悻地说：“你想太多了。我才不会再搞你。就算你……”  
大卫没有回答。只是侧过头：“只要你要求，我一定会做到的。盖文。”  
这听上去非常温驯，简直一点儿毛病都挑不出来。  
但盖文被堵得呼吸急促，最后决定还是别就这个尴尬的话题扯下去，鬼知道最后会出现什么样的问答。  
他们吃完了一顿，确切的说，盖文一个人吃完了一顿美味的，食材健康的中国菜，并看着大卫慢慢吞吞喝完一杯蓝血之后。他们就开始在游戏机上试着把《边境执法者》的第五关支线剧情通关了。这就挺难的。但还是成功了。两人在耀眼的超新星爆炸的宇宙背景下朝着银河系方向飞速遁逃，那巨大的恒星意识体还在按照剧情对于渺小但可恶的来自荒凉太阳系文明圈的渺小生物展开追杀，而祸还会越闯越大。盖文简直不能相信这是双人通关剧情，也太过分了。他朝着露娜大吼大叫，让总部派一个舰队过来支援。  
而露娜冷冰冰的说，在他们双双殉职之前，这个任务是没有后援的，因为星际执法局常年缺钱缺人缺船。  
“我的搭档只剩半条腿了！”  
“没关系，只剩脑子就能复活。”露娜乐观的说。  
【钓鱼执法-part55】#900盖文##底特律：变人#  
盖文终于挺到了通关，被路过的一艘神秘无人船拯救，盖文认为就算不看攻略，也知道这玩意儿可能会引发新剧情，他不顾惶恐不安的露娜的告诫，抱着只剩半截身体的同僚上了“幽灵船”，在装具的提示下，他感觉到寒冷，说明这个幽灵船的主人不怎么需要温度，接着在任务面板上提示他可以去看苏醒的搭档了。  
剧情在这里似乎是将要引发最终战大结局的节点。盖文能够把大卫救回来感到很高兴，对于其他的剧情，他倒是不太在乎了。  
直到他走进医疗舱。笑容在他脸上凝固住，接着他终于忍不住狂笑起来。  
“哦，天哪！这设定简直绝了，嗨，我说，塑料搭档，你感觉怎样？”  
大卫扮演的是个人类，但现在，根据第七关的剧情，他的受伤程度已经濒临死亡，大部分肢体都丧失了，如果没有大型旗舰上需要高能量载荷的纳米再生仪器的话，他基本就只能成为这个时代的【生化存档】。  
然而他们被幽灵船救了，于是盖文在医疗舱见到了一大半都是金属物质和搭档，血肉逼真的在一种荧光液体里，被抑制了流血状态，搭档在他的面板上显示着：存活。生存值60%。  
盖文敲了敲医疗舱那奇形怪状的面板，往里猛瞧。他看到了大卫平静的眼神，他只有脑袋是毫无损失的，依然顶着现实里那张堪称俊美的面孔，脖子下是斑驳撕裂的前胸。人类的肺叶从一堆金属丝线里若隐若现。脊椎骨清晰的飘荡在液体里，正被一堆金属物质包裹。就在盖文眼前，逼真的数字特效将一个残缺的人类躯体如何被机械修补的过程展示在他面前。  
那是残酷的，但是又带着一种奇异的美感。因为那濒死的肉体在被修补之后，逐渐恢复了功能。血肉模糊的心脏被摘掉，替换成了一颗旋转着的核心，流淌的血液被蓝色的荧光物质代替，但依然模拟人类的血色，那张人类的脸恢复了血色，但没有变蓝。  
盖文想：“这是故意的嘛，还是巧合，游戏制作者是不是把仿生人的理念当做剧情添加进去了，还真是与时俱进啊。”  
很显然，这就像是一个剧情选择点。他对搭档的态度，以及搭档接受自己新的“身躯”的态度选项，都将引导剧情的进行。  
盖文认为这简直是神嘲讽，他的塑料搭档在游戏里扮演人类，但最后还是逃不过重伤不治，成为机械的命运嘛。  
但因此，他倒是少了代入感，毫不为此惋惜。因为这才是大卫原本该有的样子。  
医疗舱打开了。大卫被“吐”了出来，他从一大团胶质中脱身，就已经稳稳的能够站立了，他沉默了片刻，在四周光洁可反射人影的墙壁上看了看自己的身体。他抬起了带着诡异纹路的，金属壳质地的手臂，接着看了看自己的腹股沟。那儿有一条奇特的点阵符号，有点像安卓的条码序列号。  
盖文抱着胸，顶着游戏里那酷炫的造型。正用一种兴奋的眼神盯着他。  
那显然不是厌恶，而是好奇。  
他们的游戏界面上同时出现了选项光点。  
“对接受神秘改造的搭档表示抗拒和怀疑，离开他独自探索幽灵船的秘密。”  
“对搭档死而复生表示欣喜，并向他道歉。”（基于之前的剧情，是某人一意孤行而造成了搭档的濒死，）  
“不能接受自己被改造成机械怪物，愤怒，无助。”  
“欣然接受自己的复活和新躯体，并原谅搭档。”  
盖文耸了耸肩，对系统自言自语的吐槽：“嗨，我还能选择其他的嘛？比如嘲笑他变丑。从前去酒吧泡情报的时候，他总是比较受NPC欢迎，无论男女，现在可好了。”  
大卫走到了他身前。说：“这是头一次在这个游戏里出现主角裸露镜头。你需要多看一会儿吗？”  
盖文说：“我希望你注意到了，你的配件不齐，而且还真是没什么可看的了。”  
大卫无所谓地说：“你选择了什么？”  
盖文口气恶劣的说：“选择接受我的半机械搭档，快点儿找到什么穿上，然后我们去探索。”  
无论别的玩家怎么选，盖文为了游戏进度，选择了继续双人行动。  
大卫笑了笑，接住了迎面扔过来的宇航服。

他们完成这个关卡的时候已经接近午夜。所以只能退出来。因为明天还有工作。  
而盖文脱下头盔眼镜，感觉有人在帮他脱掉装具。  
本来坐在地毯上，他脚边的大卫，现在坐到他身边来了。把沙发压得往下陷落。仿生人的体温温暖了刚才通关的时候模拟的船舱低温。而显得令人舒适。  
接着灰色的眼睛望着他。  
“玩得过瘾吗？”  
“嗯哼。”盖文懒洋洋的说。他是最后一击的那个人。  
而大卫说：“我认为你快要睡着了，正在强撑。”  
盖文说：“我洗过澡了，所以……可以立刻就去睡。”  
“我可以抱你上床吗，盖文。对我来说没有困难。”  
盖文警官吃了一惊：“哦，你说什么？？”  
“不想自己走过去的话，我可以抱着你过去。接着，我去待机。”大卫贴近他，把他腿上的装具拿走，态度自然的伸过手臂。  
“或许……是个好主意。因为这是家务的……一部分。”盖文陷入了兴奋过后的疲惫，他打了个哈欠。接着他感觉到了一股无可置疑的力度将他抱起来。这在成年之后已经甚少体验了。  
只不过这几天，这家伙好像是说，自己为了当个好室友，下载了新的家政模块……在测试的样子。  
所以……  
盖文试着接受这种脚不沾地的体贴服务，并很快就不费力的躺倒在了自己柔软的床上。  
大卫俯下身，亲了亲他的额头：“晚安，小南瓜。”  
盖文确认这个模块一定是面向学龄前的。他撇了撇嘴，但竟然也没有吐槽，而是自动的卷住被单打算睡觉。  
接着，大卫指挥系统熄灭了室内灯。脱掉衣服，躺了进来。  
“等等，你应该在隔壁待机。”  
“为了防止你滚下床。”大卫说。  
盖文嘟囔：“这是我的自由……”  
“我在这儿，你不会从床侧的地板上醒过来，并腰酸背痛。所以。相信我好吗？盖文。”大卫贴近他，仿生人的皮肤光滑温暖，盖文几乎有种想要凑过去的冲动，但他忍住了。这太奇怪了。  
而大卫只是把自己摆放在合适的位置。盖文翻了个身，嘟嘟囔囔了几声之后，就睡着了。  
“晚安。盖文。做个好梦。”大卫说。


End file.
